


Rise of the Guardians: Hearts and Souls

by Mysterie



Series: Alternates [13]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Famiy, Humanity, Love, Loyalty, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Older!Jamie, Spirit!Jamie, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to Abiding Souls]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Healing

Jack moaned in awful pain, his stomach growled for more food. He was still so hungry, but the yetis said same portion sizes Jamie had been feeding him for safety reasons. Jamie only nodded in reply to what they said as he slowly began feeding Jack his next meal. Jack desperately ate but it occurred to him that they wanted him to slow down as a yeti told Jamie to tell him to slow down and more would come. Jamie nodded, looking over at Jack, careful to make sure he didn't eat too much too quickly. He pouts and eat slower.

"Mmm."

"I know love, it's frustrating, but it's just until you're healed." He nibbled a bit more at each bite but the yetis made him curve the bigger bites into smaller ones. Jamie helped with that by feeding Jack bites. Jack whined but continued to eat until a yeti told Jamie to stop feeding him. That it was all for now; when Jack only got four or six bites of his food he protested.

"MM! MM!" He reached for it but the yeti pushed his hands back and pointed to the heart monitor as well as the cholesterol level monitor; showing how high of a level he was at. Jack pouted, folding his arms in anger. Jamie sighed and gently ran a hand through Jack's hair in a soothing gesture, but when the yetis left the two of them alone Jamie smiled a little and gave Jack two more bites before sealing off the rest of the food for later.

"Don't let 'em know I spoil you, okay?" He smiled happily before sighing tiredly. Jamie smiled back before starting to hum a soft tune for Jack to fall asleep to. He twisted and turned a little but exhaustion took over faster than a snap. Jamie continued to hum even after Jack had fallen asleep, hoping to inspire good dreams with it. Good dreams indeed did come as he was pretending to be a famous mountain climber and he was scaling Mount Fuji and then Mount Everest. Jamie eventually dozed off himself. Jack smiled in his sleep; now he was a horse now galloping across a beach, funnily enough, with Jamie on his bare back. One of the yetis comes in to check on Jack only to drape a light blanket over Jamie. Jack purred as he was now a sugar glider, running across tree tops. Jamie woke an hour later, a little surprised to note the blanket; Jack woke seconds later.

"Mmm."

"Hey snowflake." Jamie smiled a little, shifting to place a kiss on Jack's forehead. He tried speaking but it was weak at best.

'"H-h-hungry... I love you."

"I love you too. I'll get you some food." Jamie got up from the chair, he was sore but he didn't do anything but stretch before going to fetch Jack his food. Jack looked worriedly after Jamie, wishing to help him. He came back with the food.

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing." His voice was hollow from lack of speaking; he smiled and kissed his nose when Jamie was close enough.

"Come now, I know you too well love." He replied, returning the kiss before holding out a bite, waiting for Jack to either eat or speak. Jack smiled, taking a nibble of the bite.

"I just want to help you sometimes." Jamie smiled a little as he fed Jack.

"You don't need to worry about me love. I'm fine, probably shouldn't have fallen asleep in a chair, but I'm alright. I promise." He looked at Jamie with a sad smile.

"You need to eat too." He took another bite.

"I'll eat after I'm done feeding you." He kissed Jack on the nose before holding out another bite. Jack smiled at Jamie, happy, and continued to eat until he felt full. Now that he was full he was sleepy again. Jamie stored the remainder of the food for later and got himself something to eat though he didn't bring it back with him; eating it in the kitchen before returning to the room. Jack sighed, he was watching news.

"Children are crying here around the world, looking for the supposed guardian Jack Frost. At least what the kids say who is this Jack Frost, is he human? ... No they say he makes the snow, back to you Gerald."

"Thanks Tim, here around the world expected snow has not come; its been blazing hot for three and half weeks. Where is the snow!" Jamie winced then looked to Jack.

"Guess I've been more negligent than I thought...." He sighed.

"I'll have to spread some snow so they stop complaining about the heat." He kissed Jack's forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He took off to spread snow around the world. He hadn't thought the summer spirits would take advantage of this.... it was time to set things right again before this got too out of hand. He watched as Jamie took off and then continued watching the news; it turned to static and he continued just watching that.

 

Roxas hugged Emma as he thanked her for helping him on his project.

"You're welcome love." Emma said with a smile, ruffling his hair.

"Now I think it's time for a snack. You've worked hard enough."

"Mm, okay, when will daddy and papa get back?" He asked again for the third time this week.

 

Jamie flew over the globe, spreading snow where it needed to be and chasing away any summer spirit that needed to get back to the other hemisphere.

 

"I don't know sweetheart. They didn't tell me what was going on." Roxas looked down sadly.

"I miss them" He said yawned as he finished his snack.

"I know you do sweetheart. I miss them too." She hugged Roxas before settling him down for a nap. Roxas slept for a while until his form changed to his demonic appearance.

 

An elf and a yeti come into Jack’s room to see him watching the fuzzy white screen of black and white gone haywire and not even changing or turning off the TV. The yeti warbles worriedly at Jack at seeing that. Jack was just shedding his fake skin; he was so used to it now he didn't even care what he looked like anymore. The yeti isn't surprised by this though the elf is for a moment before just staring. It's late in the evening when Jamie returned from spreading snow. Jack looked at Jamie and smiled, his canines showing first before the rest; this freaked the yeti and elf out a little.

"Calm down you two. He's not going to eat you or anything." Jamie said as he settled in a chair nearby.

"I'm back love, sorry that took so long."

"It’s okay, I just like watching the screen snow a lot." He gestured to the fuzzy screen with white black and grey specks. Jamie chuckled a little at that, getting the idea and shoos the two out of the room; he then settled down next to Jack on the bed. He looked back at Jamie.

"We should go home to Roxas soon, he must be worried sick."

"Yeah, we'll go tomorrow."

"Okay," he looked around. "I guess I could read a book."

"Anything in particular you want to read?"

"The book of physics would be nice."

"Interesting choice, let me get it for you." Jamie replied and left to fetch the book, it didn't take him too long to find it and he handed it to Jack. He smiled.

"Thank you." He opened the book page1: _Physics is not something you can just grasp right away it's something you learn._

 

The book said off in the beginning, he became immersed and tested a few of the lessons at the end of the chapter.

"Hmm, why does water fall that way if it falls this way the next drop..." Jamie had no interest in the subject so he simply relaxed next to Jack and soon enough dozed off. He calmed down after having finished the book; he wasn't sure what else to do. Jamie had curled one arm over Jack in his sleep, his head resting against Jack's shoulder. He did know he was gonna protect his family forever. Jamie didn't stir until the next morning. Jack stretched as Jamie yawned.

“Mm.”

"Mmmm... time to go home before he throws a fit."

"If he already hasn't thrown one yet."

"Yeah." Jamie agreed, stretching with a yawn.

 

Roxas was crying and running around in upset fury, needing to see Jack and Jamie.

 

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." Over the bond Jamie was telling Roxas to calm down while Emma was trying to get him to calm down as much as possible.

 

Roxas couldn't stop crying though, he hadn't seen them in a while... Emma did her best to comfort him.

 

Jamie slipped from the bed and went over to the window, opening it and floating out. Jack followed suit.

"Boy he's gonna be primal when we go hunting, might even hurt me a bit."

"Let's hope not. I mean I know he hasn't been hunting in a while but I'd think the spoils of the last hunt would help keep most of that at bay." Jack nodded as they flew to their home; he just hoped Roxas didn't unleash his demonic tendencies to eat on Emma. Emma wasn't scared of the boy really, or what he could do since she could defend herself well enough; Jamie sighed as he landed at the cavern's entrance, opening the door that had been fashioned near the entrance at one point.

"Roxas? Emma?" He called. Roxas was actually biting on a stick Emma held as she was baking.

"In the kitchen!" Emma called back. Jamie headed into the kitchen.

"Hey son."

"Dadff, papffa." He said between nibbling and holding onto the spoon, caught between nibbling and wanting to let go of it as he was hanging by the former spoon. Jack smiled.

"Alright, we see your hungry; let's go get you some food." Roxas growled viciously, wings out claws in a spray; Jack looked back at Jamie.

"Vicious and primal like I said." Jamie sighed.

"Well, guess no time like the present to learn some self control then. Roxas, let go of the ... stick."

"Was a spoon." Jack looked at Jamie and back at Emma.

"Come on R-" he was already out flying before Jack was. "-oxas." Jamie just shook his head while Emma went back to cooking herself something to eat, adding a bit more to it so there'd be enough for Jamie too.

 

Before Jack found him, he find three dead bodies; a woman and her baby, Jack nearly threw up because he never went for the youngest... and a man that obviously tried to protect the woman and her child before he too was attacked.

"R-roxas." A wagging tail and strips of meat in each claw signaled he was eating and would attack Jack if he got any closer to the hunted prey. Roxas simply finished his meal before lunging after a cat next that happened to come over to see what was going on. It ran, yowling before it became food. Jack jolted in shock and picked him up by his wings as he struggled to nip him. Jack glared at him, his demonic status overruling his own.

"You will listen now, we do not eat babies; only babies are spared, older children such as teenagers are different. You go for the ones that obviously want to be eaten, never eat the innocents." He had made a rule for every one of his demonic clan to not eat children that were innocent only the ones that weren't were eaten. He then set him down and allowed him to eat before he took a leg off the cat, ignoring his hissing for taking the best part of it away. He ate the rest then flies off, looking for the next one. Jack followed close as he attacked more and more people only to sigh.

"Reckless." Hunger drove the little demon. Jack looked at the time on a clock tower as they basically rounded it; eventually he had to force him to stop.

"Son, time to go; the sun is coming up." He ignored the face the boy was biting; unknown to him Jack had been picking meat out of each kill and bagging it. Ignoring his hungered look, Jack held him close to his chest and took off for home. On the way back though his hunger was overcome by another factor... sleep... and he was out like a light. Jack smiled and filled his fridge with the meat collected.

"Goodness he was starved, nearly ate my arm getting him to slow down." Jamie shook his head a little.

"Guess the leftovers wasn't enough, must have needed some fresh blood or something." Jamie said quietly as he took the sleeping boy from Jack, cleaning him up a little before putting him to bed.

"Me, I’m still starving from having been fed so little while healing." He said, annoyed and dove into his bag taking out an entire arm and eating it.

"I'm not surprised." Jamie replied, sticking into the freezer the bag he'd taken from North's that he'd used to keep what he gave Jack as fresh as possible.

"Why were they feeding me so little; it’s not like I'd die or something."

"Because you would have puked it back up otherwise. You physically weren't able to handle it those few days."

"Yeah well I feel fine now.” Jamie chuckled a little.

"That's because you're almost completely healed now."

"Yeah, but my stomach feels like a warzone; after all they did just cut out a new species of parasite from my stomach." The yetis had said it was new because they’d never seen such a giant parasitic monster that big.

"No surprise there." Jamie replied.

"Probably will feel like that until you're completely healed."

"Still it was disgusting to find that thing, but how did it get in there?"

"No one knows."

"True, but it would be nice to know where and why." Jamie nodded, agreeing to that. He turned to Emma who's just finished cleaning the dishes.

"Thanks for everything Emma."

"No problem."

"Wait... where's Merix?"

"His father picked him other day."

"They weren't any trouble were they?"

"Nah, perfect little angels." Jack laughed out loud at that.

"Sorry it's just they're opposite in blood line to that." Emma chuckled.

"Yes, well having wings doesn't make me an angel. So I know all about that." Jack winced.

"Don't bring him or any of it up please it's bad enough that I didn't know before but I still don't want to remember."

"Him? No no.... ANGEL gave me these. Don't think I'd ever work for that piece of shit before him." Jack slammed his fist on the table, just the mention got his blood boiling hot; of the other, not Angel but the other before him.

"Don't mention or even think of him in this household." His eyes glowed red and he left the room.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Jamie shook his head a little.

"Yeah... he still has issues with... ah..."

"Yeah, I can tell. Anyway, I'll see you later Jamie."

"Bye Emma, thanks again." She smiled a little and left. Jack sighed, curling his wings around him like a shield when Jamie came in the bedroom. It was inevitable. Jamie didn't like thinking about that time anymore than Jack did. He lightly ran his fingers along Jack's wings, the touch delicate and loving. He seemed to sigh at the calm, gentle touch and his wings tensed less; unfolding like gentle doves. Jamie shifted to slip his arms around Jack once the wings had moved out of the way. Jack smiled at Jamie, gently he kissed him; Roxas had gone to bed long time ago and Emma having left as well. He rubbed Jamie's side a bit sensually.

"Mmmmm..." Jamie murmured into the kiss, it had been a while since they'd gotten some time alone like this or taken the time really. He purred, his tail wrapping around him and tickling the back of his neck as he deepened kissed; his tongue doing battle with Jamie’s. Jamie fought back for a moment before submitting. Jack purred as his nails dug into Jamie's scalp gently, drawing a little blood; he slid his tail up and down Jamie's body like he would his member. Jamie murmured a quiet sound of delight, trembling a little as he slid his fingers along Jack's sides; slipping beneath the material to skim along his skin. Jack gasped in shock as it felt so nice, he did same with his tail, brushing his nipples and nibbling Jamie's lip for entry again. Jamie willingly parted his lips to allow Jack entry even as a soft groan rose in his throat. He was too glad that he had put a spell on their room years before so that no sound within ever escaped. Jack smiled and clawed at his clothes, ripping them off Jamie's body literally.

"Don’t worry, get you some new ones I promise." He said, licking and biting his neck.

"N-not w-worried." He managed between groans as he pressed against Jack, shuddering as he slipped Jack from his clothes. Jack’s breathing became heavier as Jamie removed the clothes; he licked down his neck, nipping at the skin where there were marks from last time still. Jack nipped those spots more and his fingers danced across his back down to Jamie’s ass before squeezing it gently. Digging his nails in a bit just before the ring of muscle of his hole.

"Mmm." Jamie trailed nips along Jack's shoulder, quivering from the nips and touches.

"Jack..." He groaned as Jack squeezed his bottom, the action sent little spikes of pleasure through him. Jack panted.

"I love you so much you know that... and I only want you to feel my love and pleasure right now." He said as he circled the rim, barely touching it, yet touching it at same time. His wings seemed to arch out as he gasped, he needed this; he pumped Jamie’s cock the same time he entered him with a finger.

"I love you so much. I know you love me." He managed between groans and gasps of pleasure; arching beneath him from the sheer force of the pleasure that swept over him at that moment. Jack smiled, pupils slits like a cat's.

"I know you do." He flicked his tongue over his navel, hot and red from the body heat of Jamie. Jamie squirmed, whimpering from the pleasure that ran from head to toe. He skimmed his nails down Jack's back... he wanted this almost as much as Jack needed it. Jack growled deeply, a deep rumble, as he licked it again and finally replaced the finger with his aching member. Inserting himself roughly inside, the instant he was in and the walls clamped around his length. Jack pulled out and pushed in fast, hard and deep; his tail tickled Jamie’s stomach, moving with the rhythm of his body's needs. Jamie arched, crying out as pain and pleasure mingled; he clung to Jack, whimpering in his throat even as he nipped at Jack's neck. Jack moaned himself, thrusting into that sweet spot without mercy and only that spot as the fire in his belly was white hot. The rhythm became spastic from his need to get over the edge after Jamie, not before. Jamie clung to Jack, swore he saw stars as the pleasure swamped his mind and seconds later he cried out as his release hit him hard and fast. A savage and vicious growl of pleasure tore from Jack’s throat as he continued pounding away, still wanting him to cum a second time as he released himself; he continued as he licked his tip of the beading stuff. Jamie panted, feeling like a limp noodle as the pleasure washed over him. His whole being quivering.

"Once more, do you think you can... one more Jamie, come on." He said as he wasn't fully done yet; he licked his tip, tonguing the slit. Jamie gasped.

"Oh God... Jack...'' He arched, he wasn't sure he could so soon... but apparently it wasn't impossible as his already highly sensitive body responded quickly and eagerly to Jack's attentions. He continued tonguing the slit as well as pummeling away into Jamie’s already clamped and stretched walls. Jamie shuddered, whimpering as the pleasure seemed to take hold of everything and he fell into a mix of blissful pain and pleasure as a second climax slammed into him.

"Yes." He purred and lapped up the seed instantly before thrusting one more time; pain and pleasure as he released more than last time. Thoroughly spent, Jamie closes his eyes and was out like a light. Jack used the rest of his strength cleaning them up and the room...

"Oh well, clean it tomorrow." Jamie didn't stir in the slightest until the next morning. Roxas woke still tired himself as he’d read himself some online books all night on what it meant to be in a relationship. Jamie groaned slightly as he began to awaken... oh man was he sore... but it had been more than worth it... He smiled even as he slowly pulled himself from the bed. Jack smiled, having cleaned the room twice; ‘cause of it Roxas was just making breakfast.

"Mmm morning guys, made you breakfast." Jamie had a shower to help soothe his aches and clean himself up more before Roxas came in. He smiled at their son, a little surprised though.

"Where and when did you learn to cook?"

"Internet." Jack looked down at him.

"When were you on the internet?"

"Last night, I woke up cause of you two doing it and well I walked out to get water... and yeah I heard that papa forgot to put a silencing spell." Jack blushed so bright that he looked like a smurf.

"Uh, never mind what happened well what did you cook?" He smiled.

"Eggs benedict." Jamie groaned.

"I thought I refreshed that spell..."

"Love don't worry what he heard doesn't really mean anything, after all they did get an early session of what it is."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want my son hearing ME." He replied, thoroughly embarrassed. Jack nodded.

 _"Well let’s just be polite and eat his probably messed up egg."_ The egg was not at all messed up, it was perfect; Jack looked down at it, far more perfect then he figured he could ever cook.

 _I think this kid is gonna be a chef when he grows up...._ Jamie replied over the bond as he sat down and ate the breakfast Roxas had fixed them.

"Very good. You just may have found your calling in life son." Roxas blushed hard.

"No, it’s just something I learned online." Jack smiled.

"It’s better than I could ever do, great job." He said after having taken a bite. Jamie smiled a little.

"Kiddo, if you can cook this good now, chances are you can be famous when ya get older. If you want."

"No, you’re just saying that; it’s bad isn't it... overcooked." He said, beating himself.

"No, its better; its amazing son. Don’t think of yourself any less of a cook okay? It’s amazing what you did and you can do more if you put your mind to it.” Jamie set his fork down a moment.

"Son, neither of us would lie to you like that. I don't believe it's right to tell someone, especially a child, that something they made is more wonderful than it actually is because how would they learn what is good and what isn't? You have talent here, if you made a mistake I'd have told you so. Your father and I want to see you succeed, but we aren't going to lie to you."

"Oh... um, I also got another thing to ask you and..." He blushed hard, how could he tell his parents he’d had a dream... or fantasy, of his best friend last night? Jamie glanced over at Jack, wondering what he was making of this.

"Of course son." He had no idea what their son was about to ask. Jack waited for him to talk but he only continued to blush more and more. Jamie patiently waited, sipping at his juice as he did so. Jack looked down and took a bite, suddenly wolfing it all down in gulps.

"Mmm." His son looked at him with a deep blush.

“Well, I umm... nevermind. Enjoy breakfast, see ya." He said and zoomed out before either of them could ask.


	2. Busted

Jamie gave the retreating boy a quizzical look before shrugging and going back to finishing the meal. Jack looked at Roxas’ retreating form.

"That boy’s been up too late last night."

"Guess so." Roxas panted, holding his hand over his heart.

"Ow, too close." Jamie was quiet as he finished the meal, his mind wondering about what his son hadn't asked them. Jack, himself, was enjoying the meal but that disturbed him; he trying to think what it was he’d wanted to ask him and Jamie. Jamie had a few ideas... none of which he thought Jack would like at all. Jack looked around, it was awkward now.

"Mmm, I can't eat without knowing what he wants to tell us."

"Don't push him. Nothing good will come of it; just eat." Jamie said after a moment.

"Well, um, I think we should have Roxas have a play date over at his friend's house this time, later next week." Jamie nodded.

"I'm sure we can arrange it."

"Wonderful." Roxas overheard the conversation and screamed inside. _OH NO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO IF I HAVE ANOTHER DREAM? I MIGHT WET THE BED!!_

"I'll get in touch with Audino later today about it. You might want to spread some snow until then. I know your believers are anxious to see you." Jack nodded.

"Of course." He headed out instantly. Jamie tended to the house chores while Jack was out. Wondering if the boy might talk to him but he wasn't going to hold his breath there. Roxas walked in on Jamie cleaning the bedroom.

"Oh, um dad.... I, uh was wondering-what was it like w-when you first met pop... I mean d-did you have any dreams or um ever had a fantasy?" He blurted out. Jamie thought about that a moment.

"Not until I got a little older. I was eight when I first met your dad. I was once human. It's a long story really. I did have a few fantasies about him before he knew how I felt. I wasn't exactly confident when it came to him because I was afraid if he didn't feel the same that I would lose him as my best friend." He nodded.

"Thanks dad." He whispered.

"Well, um.... what did you do when you had those fantasies?" He asked softly, unsure and  blushing.

"Well, son... at the time I did the natural thing... since I was so unsure of your father... I just played them out in my mind during some alone time... that was it. Believe it or not, I was pretty shy at first with your father. He was the bold one... though he'll never admit to it. In fact... truth was... your father didn't find out because I told him... he read a journal entry over my shoulder. When you're a bit older I'll let you read the journal to, if you like, but don't go looking for it for now okay?" Jamie had made sure that the journal was safe in a wall, the same wall he'd used when he'd stubbornly... and stupidly... hibernated in that one year... Just thinking of that year gave him the shivers. He hated thinking about how bad things had gotten for them both. Roxas blushed at the response.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Jamie asked, watching the boy.

"I... um, no thank you." He said and ran to his bedroom and he acted on his fantasies almost instantly. Jamie shook his head at how fast his boy had bolted out of the room. He continued to clean the room then, not wanting to think too hard about the reasons his young son would have for beating such a hasty retreat. Jack smiled at the way Merix played with his parents as he’d run into them while out.

"Hey Audino, Kry." Roxas sighed, knowing he could not experience this yet, and may never, but it was nice fantasizing about it. She smiled when she saw Jack as did Kry.

"Jack, what a pleasure. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" She still had a wing bandaged, but otherwise she looked to be whole.

"Well, I and Jamie were thinking if it's okay with you that Roxas should come over for a sleepover."

"Of course. When were you planning on it?" Merix squeals a little in excitement.

"I was thinking somewhere next week since after all we just got home ourselves."

"Alright then. We'll expect you next week." She replied with a smile.

"Alright anyways well I was wondering how is Merix fairing with um..." He whispered in her ear the possibility that Merix might be sexually active and he needed the talk from either her or his father.

"We already had that talk with him actually. Kry suggested it after he explained what Merix told him when he came to get him. No worries there." She replied in a quiet tone.

"Anyway, he seems to be doing well."

"That’s great, well I should be heading home and yeah we'll see you this Saturday probably." She smiled back while Merix waved happily, unaware he was being talked about. Roxas panted having played out his fantasies until there was nothing left tissues littered the floor until Jack knocked on the door.

"SHIT!" He started cleaning things up immediately; Jack had come home sooner and was worried.

"How long has he been in his room, Jamie?"

"About an hour or so. Give him a while to come out." It was hard to remember honestly that it had been now four years since the events that had led to Roxas and Merix meeting and their son was now a young teenager, almost sixteen now.

"Mmm is it really that time? He's growing up so fast and I thought his first thought would be girls of all things." He whispered as he went over to where Jamie was standing near the couch; he’d just finished cleaning up the living room.

 

Merix was feeling same way about Roxas, that is until his mother walked in on him...

"AHH MOM!!”

"OH! Dear, I'm sorry." She beat a hasty retreat.

 

"Yeah, I remember you saying as much dear." Jamie replied with a small smile. Roxas ran around cleaning the mess he made and spraying a minty fresh cologne around the room as soon as he was situated and done. Jack knocked almost in tandem with Kry as he was checking on his boy.

"Son, you okay in there?" Roxas shook a little when Jack came in.

"I think it was about time I told you what these feelings your having are."

"D-didn't we talk a-about this already?" He asked, blushing a little.

"Well, now, I believe it's time we talked about the feelings you'll get and constant urges to act on them we just want you to know Roxas, that your father and I love you."

"Yeah... dad told me that too." Roxas replied hesitantly; Jack nodded.

"Well, it’s important you remember." Jack said as he sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I just want you to know if you ever get an urge just let us know and we won't bother you okay? Meaning put a sock on the door for do not disturb."

"Good idea dad, thanks." Roxas replied with a smile.

 

Merix was doing the same cleaning up his own mess it was too late to finish now... also, well, he didn't like doing that with his mom knowing exactly what he was doing.

**"Son, you okay in there?"**

"Just fine dad!" Merix replied, hoping that it wasn't as shaky as he felt. _Oh god, oh god, oh god...._

**"I think it was about time I told you what these feelings your having are."**

"D-didn't we talk a-about this already?" He asked, blushing a little.

 **"Well, now, I believe it's time we talked about the feelings you'll get and constant urges to act on them we just want you to know Merix, that your mother and I love you."**  Merix nodded a little at his father's words.

 **“It’s important you remember."** Kry said as he sat down and hugged him.

 **"I just want you to know if you ever get an urge just let us know and we won't bother you okay? Meaning put a sock on the door for do not disturb."** Merix nodded.

"I should have thought of that sooner." Merix said, blushing.

 

"Now I and your pop are gonna talk with Merix's parents about a sleepover so I want you to sleep well, okay son?" Resix nodded.

"I will dad." Boy was he ever... he was as much tired as charged from his little time with his fantasies. Smiling, Jack purred at Jamie, kissing him roughly before walking by as he had finished the little conversation; Roxas lay down, now curled up in his blankets dreaming of Merix as Merix dreamed of Roxas. Jamie was startled by that, he'd finished cleaning up the last of supper.

"What brought that on?" He asked with a bit of a smile.

"Well me and Roxas had our 'talk' again and sort of got me thinking of you."

"Oh? How's that?" Jamie asked, genuinely curious. Jack glanced over to the room.

"Great, he's sleeping and the sleep over is this Saturday at 6:00." He said, popping a cherry into his mouth.

"Alright." Jamie's curiosity wasn't satisfied, but he didn't press. Jack purred a bit in his sleep as he had gone to sleep on the couch quite quickly after having eaten. Jamie carried Jack to the bed, slipping into the bed with him with a yawn before curling up against his love to sleep.

"Mm... Merix... Merix..." Roxas whimpered as the dream progressed quite quickly only for him to awaken to something warm and wet.

"OH DAMN IT!!"

 

Merix was having similar problems, though he was quieter about it.

 

Jack snickered.

"Oh well I'll be damned, another wet sheet." Jack said it was the sixth one of this week.

"Honey, I think we might need to have him tone it down on alone time." Jack said, having cleaned yet another sheet this morning.

"You know we can't control that! Besides, I don't think that our saying anything would change anything anyway; it happens when it happens. We just need to provide him with other distractions for most of the day, but the nights can't be controlled." Jamie replied back.

"Okay, okay, don't get all moody ok? I never really experienced those kinds of dreams as much as a human as I do dead." He was quite curious as to why he didn't.

"Really? Huh, maybe that's because your kind doesn't worry about having a chosen mate stolen." Jamie commented after a moment's thought. Recalling heated words one evening... Jack winced.

"Okay, god." Jamie walked over to him.

"I didn't mean that to sound mean darling. It's just fact.... and I wouldn't have it any other way." He murmured the last bit before kissing Jack lovingly.

"MMM!!" Jack giggled and decided to take Jamie into the other room for a moment... Jamie chuckled softly, holding his love close to him; love and happiness shining in his eyes. Jack purred.

"Well, that was wonderful."

"Always is." Jamie purred back, nuzzling against his love. Jack chuckled,

"I think it’s about time we check on Roxas." The door knob had the sock on it but no noises could be heard only snoring; Jamie nods a little, putting a finger to his lips to indicate that they needed to be quiet about it. When Jack opened the door Jamie slipped through and set to cleaning up various bunches of tissues, forming an ice basket to put them in and then forming a second for the boy to use later.

"Goodness, looked like he had a grand old time in here; it smells bad." Jack opened a window for wind to blow fresh air into the room.

"Honestly love, what a thing to say." Jamie said in hushed tones. Though he had to admit Jack wasn't wrong; still it was one thing to think it and another thing to say it. Jack glared.

"Well still..." He said before he kissed his sleeping forehead before leaving the room. Jamie just shook his head a little and left the room, quietly closing the door; Roxas stirred a little before settling back to sleep again.

"Well it's just a phase; he'll grow out of it eventually."

"Yup. At least until he finds himself a mate if he's anything like you when he gets older." Jamie replied with a wink, gently teasing his love. Jack blushed ruby red at that.

"It was just proving you belong to me."

"Oh I'm not complaining. Far from it." Jamie replied as he wrapped his arms around Jack and gently hugged him. Jack playfully growled in response.

"Mmm."

"Are you challenging me?" Jamie joked, placing a kiss on Jack's nose. Jack looked down.

"No, just pointing out facts." Jamie raised an eyebrow as if to say 'or what?'

"Nevermind." He was very much the color blue.

"Now you have to tell me... I'm curious now." He said with a slight smile.

"Nooo!" He ran off; Jamie followed.

"Come on now, what are you scared of?"

"Not saying anything!" He took off like a lightning bolt.

"What? Not even going to answer that question?" Jamie replied as he followed easily enough. He was used to keeping up with Jack... this wasn't anything new as they ran about the cavern.

"NO NO!!!" He pushed Jamie away with his arms.

"Stay back!!!" Jamie chuckled and grabbed one of Jack's arms, clinging to it instead. Jack might be larger, but that only gave Jamie the opportunity to cling to him like a kid...

"NOOO!!" Jack struggled to push him off with a foot only for him to cling tighter.

"EEE GET OFF ME!!"

"Nope! Mine!" He tried pulling Jamie off with his tail next.

"LET GOOOO!!" He cried, flapping his wings.

"Nope, nope, nope..." He grins, having fun with this. Roxas walks out of his room to see what all the fuss was about, just staring at the spectacle the two were making.

"EEEK ROXAS HELP ME GET HIM OFF! HE WON'T LET GO!!!" Jack cried, shaking Jamie about on his arm. Roxas stared a moment before he just started giggling uncontrollably. Suddenly Jack falls on his wings and a loud crunch resounded out the room. He suddenly started crying and grasping the broken wings. Jamie released Jack immediately and iced them while Roxas stared, feeling horrible now. Jack whimpered, curling in a ball as the pain brought him to crying.

"T-they’re broken, d-definitely no hunting for m-me." Jamie didn't say anything as he moved to the other side to reset the wings...

"Bear with me love." He murmured gently before resetting the first wing, icing it solid to keep it in place and numbed the pain at the same time and he quickly did the same to the other before Jack could move. Jack screamed at each and curled his fists up; crying afterwards before standing. Roxas hugged him as his own tail, horns and wings popped out. Jamie went to the kitchen a moment to take stock of what was there before returning.

"Stay with your father for a while, okay Roxas? I'll be back."

"Okay dad." He said with a fanged smile; Jack leaned into Roxas, who was able to hold up the weight now with his growing demonic powers. Jamie disappeared into the kitchen, coming out with a backpack looking sack over his back and taking off into the air. Jack wondered what it was Jamie was doing; he collapsed suddenly exhausted, Roxas was the same only because of his multiple fantasy fun and having his sleep disturbed. Jamie came back an hour later. The backpack was bulging then and he went into the kitchen to stow away the fresh meat and blood, hopefully keeping it fresh enough for a while yet. Jack smiled in his sleep, cuddled up next to Roxas who snoozed away because he was quite a lazy demon, sometimes. It took him a half hour to prep it all; when he was done he washed himself of the blood and changed into fresh clothes. Jack snored in sync with his son’s; it was kind of cute. Hearing it, Jamie went to check on Jack only to shake his head at the cute picture his love made with their son. That would be one to file away for future reference. Jack’s wings did not move a muscle, like Roxas’ did in his sleep, as they were frozen in place, still shattered. Jamie made sure that Jack wasn't sleeping on his wings so they mended properly and didn't cause him unneeded pain. Jack awoke very hungry as did Roxas; they nearly ate Jamie’s arms and legs wanting, meat.

"Whoa! Hey, hungry monsters... wait a moment and I'll have your supper. Goodness me." He said, avoiding being eaten alive by the two and managing to warm up some of the fresh kill that he then handed it to the two on separate plates. They dug into their food, devouring it in large bites, and wagged their tails for more. Jamie made them seconds, and then waited to see if they were full or wanted more. It came to thirds, fourths.... and nine more helpings until the bag was empty; we were fat, rolly pollys now Jack and burped a bit.

"Excuse me."

"Man you two were hungry, good thing I decided to get some fresh stuff." They giggled, Jack fell over.

"Ow." Roxas fell on top of him.

"Ow ow..." They burped in unison.

"Excuse me." They said as well in unison. Jamie shook his head and picked up his "rolly polly" son and put him to bed before going back and doing the same for Jack. A quick toot from each of them let him know the fat would fade away. Jamie shook his head at them, while they slept peacefully he went out again to hunt once more; collecting twice as much this time and putting it into the freezer. Jack smiled. As he was out hunting, one of their demon pals tackled Jamie but let him up soon enough.

"My god, Jamie! What are you doing out here? I almost killed you!!" It was Marko in all his demonic glory.

"Hey Marko! Chill a little eh? I think I'd be able to handle you trying to eat me. I have two hungry guys at home, one who broke both wings recently so I'm out gathering." He replied with a smile as he met the familiar eyes of one of the demons who had helped him escape from the demonic world that Malfor was locked in.

"Well that sucks, is it Roxas or Jack again who broke a wing?"

"Jack. We were just messing around and that was the unfortunate consequence."

"MY GOD!! Again!! Anyway, I'll see you later Jamie." He took off upon his own wings. Jamie shook his head... how many times had that happened? That would be something he'd ask Jack later, for now he needed to make one more stop... Jack wondered what Jamie was doing as he had woken up, but not in his love’s arms. Jamie landed at the cavern, it was a good thing the wind could pick anything up or he'd be afraid that he wouldn't be able to get home with all of this stuff. He headed to the kitchen, almost stumbling with how heavy the bag was. Jack looked at Jamie with worry when he went into the kitchen and saw this.

"Hun, you didn't need to do that; I could have gotten it." He wined as his wings jerked from muscle spasms despite being frozen in place.

"Don't give me that love. I know better. Besides, it wasn't any trouble or anything and I ran into Marko while out too. Haven't seen him in a while. He didn't chat long enough though for me to ask about himself or the others though." Jamie replied as he set the bag on the floor and opened the drawer that held the special wrappings for each part and began taking out various parts and chunks of meat and wrapping them up methodically without thinking too much about it and placing them in the freezer for later. Jack sighed.

"You're just my life, Jamie." He said as Roxas yawned, walking into the room as well.

"Dad, can I go out into the human world and play?" Jack looked at him curious.

"Why?"

"Just, I wanna play!" Jamie turned with a smile that says, without him saying a word, 'I know love.'

"I'll take you with me in a moment Roxas. Just wait until I've gotten all of this put away okay? Then we'll visit a park."

"Okay then." Jamie smiled at them both before turning his focus back on the remainder of the meat. He wondered idly when the thought of this had become less horrific and more everyday sort of thing. Roxas giggled.

“Yay!”

"I promised I would take him out anyway."

"You're in no shape to fly. You can take him out after you're healed." Jamie's tone left no room for argument as he washed the blood from his hands.

"Come on Roxas. There's a spot I wanted to show you too that I saw while out."

"Okay pop." Jack growled and ignored Jamie for the rest of the evening. Jamie sighed a little at the growl and led Roxas out of the cavern, pointing out spots he told the boy were good "hunting" places for various reasons. He then took the boy to a local park where there were other children. He cautioned the boy to keep his true form hidden while around them because while the children didn't care, their parents would.


	3. Inheritance

Roxas sighed, walking over to a few older kids; they stopped their game of ball instantly, all eyes on Roxas.

"Who the heck are you?" A snot nosed rich boy asked.

"I'm um R-Roxas."

"Well we've never seen you around here before." The kid remarked.

"And you’re not welcome here go away." He walked off and everyone else followed him.

"Wait, um... is that a basketball?"

"Yeah and you can't play." He pushed Roxas into the mud. The boys took a step forward only to all slip and fall in the ice that had frozen beneath them. Despite the weather. Jamie had been talking with a mother, but that didn't mean he hadn't noticed. Roxas sniffled.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" A girl with blonde curly hair moved forward, helping Roxas up.

"Ronnie can be such a jerk to new kids. What's your name?"

"R-R-Roxas."

"I’m Jenna, nice to meet you Roxas. Hey, wanna see something cool?" Roxas nodded, holding her hand as she pulled him to a underground play tube.

"Look at this."

"Yuck, what is that... a giant raisin?"

"No, it’s a spider and you know what’s on it... babies."

"EW!!"

"Yes, but it’s the only species that carries there young alive on their back and cares for them." The boys grumbled, wondering how they could have slipped on ice that was already melting at this time of the year... Needless to say, the threat of it was clear.

"Um... um... so you like dinosaurs?"

"I loove dinos!" Jenna replied happily.

"Wow, I really like playing with you." She smiled.

"Roxas, you're the best friend I ever had." Roxas colored a little at that while Jamie just smiled as he kept an eye on his boy though the conversation he was having didn't miss a beat. He was pretty sure the boys from before would think twice about giving his boy a hard time again... let alone anyone else.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing talking to my girl?" The boy, Ronnie, was back.

"For the last time I am not your girl and I can talk to whoever I want to talk to!" Ignoring her he picked Roxas up by his shirt.

"Oh yeah? Well let’s see if you can talk to a piece of shit when he's all black and blue.” Jamie had stopped talking when he noticed that. He didn't want the other boy to realize that Roxas wasn't human... they didn't need that. He moved over to the boys.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll put him down now." The words themselves were nice, but his tone was colder than ice as he stood behind the boy.

"Yeah, and you and what army?!"

"RONNIE ROBERTSON YOU PUT THAT BOY DOWN NOW!" Cried his mother, as if in answer to the boy’s brazen question.

"Oops." He set Roxas down right quick; he panted from having barely just kept his transformation in check while the mother pulled the brat away from the group. Jamie frowned after the boy who was lucky his mother had come over.

"You okay Roxas?" He asked, kneeling down to his son's level; he was still a few feet away, letting Roxas choose how to react.

"D-Dad, I'm fine." He blushed as Jenna giggled. Jamie just nodded, looking over at the girl.

"Thank you. Might I have the pleasure of knowing the young lady's name who has helped him?" He gave her a gentle smile. She giggled, Roxas smiled.

"Jenna, Jenna Marie." She said chuckling.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquiescence Miss Jenna Marie."

"It's a pleasure to make you'res as well um mr. ..."

"Jamie, my dad’s name is Jamie."

"Uh Mr. Jamie." He smiled.

"Jamie Bennett-Frost, but Jamie is fine."

"Oh, that’s a nice name."

"Thank you, yours is pretty like you." She blushed in response. Jamie smiled a little before turning to Roxas.

"Have fun you two, you have a few more minutes to play before we have to go home."

"Awww." Roxas whined as he left with her for the remaining minutes. Jamie just smiled a little, returning to Jenna's mother who he had been talking to.

"Looks like they've hit it off."

"Yes. Shall we swap numbers? "

"Um, I don't have a phone. Tell you what. Give me yours and I will give you a call to set one up. I have a friend who has a phone." She nodded though a little concerned Jamie couldn't afford a phone. Unaware he'd avoided getting one from North for other reasons. Roxas chuckled.

"Well, bye Jenna." He had exchanged cellphone numbers with her. Jamie frowned a little when he noticed. Once they walked off a ways, he decided not to fly; just in case.

"Son, where did you get that?"

"G-Get what?" He looked up at Jamie with curious, innocent eyes.

"The phone. Don't think I didn't see it." He winced.

"W-Well, I've always had it!" he exclaimed, suddenly glaring at Jamie.

"You have not "always" had it. Don't give me that young man. I know better." Roxas eeped, completely busted, and took off like a bat outta hell into the sky. Jamie called for the wind to help, the wind promptly blew him back to Jamie, who caught him so that he wouldn't get hurt and held him at his side in a way that kept him from getting kicked or bit.

"Stop making such a fuss and answer the question." He growled quietly, just as stubborn as Jack when it came to something he didn't wanna say or tell Jamie.

"NO!" He cried.

"Son, I'm not mad or anything I just want to know where you got it." He shook his head and kicked Jamie in the crotch; a crushing blow that made Jamie let go and Roxas ran off like a rocket. The wind wasn't having any of that and instantly grounded the boy, pinning him to a tree even as Jamie stumbled from the blow. He squeaked.  

"Wind, let go now." He gritted his teeth, eyes glowing red like when Jack had gotten really angry and had nearly ate Jamie. The wind didn't relent in the slightest.

"W-was that really necessary son?" Jamie managed to squeak out. Growling, Roxas all but snarled at Jamie in return; struggling harder against wind. The wind didn't give an inch and really Roxas couldn't hurt it... so it wasn’t cowed by him in the slightest. Jamie sighed a little, creating some ice and waiting for his son's temper to cool before trying to talk to him again. Roxas struggled fruitlessly before becoming exhausted; staring down at the ground in defeat. After a moment Jamie slowly approached him, the pain having dulled to a tolerable level.

"Now then. Answer the question or do I need to get your father involved in this?" He glared at Jamie.

"Dad would probably ground me.... or break my wing for what I'm about to tell you. I STOLE IT!"

"He wouldn't break your wings, but yeah... you'd be grounded. I promise he won't hear this from me. Son, why did you take it?" Jamie asked calmly. Roxas looked down.

"Everyone else had one... and I wanted one too. I found it in someone's car."

"Did it never occur to you there was a reason we never gave you one?" Jamie asked gently. He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because it can be dangerous to keeping our identities a secret. Son, not every mortal is going to accept me or you. This is why we have to pretend to be human, why your father has his skin and why I- we didn't fly from the park. Humans are often afraid of what they don't understand. They tend to lash out at what they are afraid of. We don't have a phone because our world isn't for everyone. We can't have mortals calling at "bad times" because of this. They would not likely understand, the adults especially, about how you and your father survive on human blood. If someone called while any of us was on a hunt, they wouldn't react well to finding out about it. They'd be horrified at best... at worst... they'd call authorities to send after you even if said authorities couldn't take you down. You would be hurt and innocent people would be killed or hurt."

"Oh." He was shaking, now wishing wind to let go.

"But I... nevermind." Jamie waved a hand, dismissing the words as well as the wind, who set him down.

"I have little doubt you meant the best son, I'm just saying that is why. I think you're more than old enough to understand. I won't say anything to your father about the phone, for now. I suggest, however, that you keep it on silent. Though I doubt I need tell you all this if you've kept it hidden this long. One other thing, be very careful around the humans you make friends with. Some will be understanding of your life... but many will not. Even the passage of time cannot guarantee that they will accept you fully if or when they find out. Some of the humans you befriend will never have the temperament to understand and you will have to always keep that part of you from them. For now, if any of your friends ever ask, simply tell them you only eat meat because of a special diet. Don't tell them what it's made of. That they don't need to know for now. Understood?"

"Understood." He was physically drained of the energy to fight.

"Good, let's go home to supper then. I'm sure your father is eager for us to be home again so I can feed him... or he can feed us. One of the two." Jamie chuckled a little and picked up the tired boy and flew off, but he made sure they were a fair distance from the park before flying over the treetops. He fell asleep in Jamie’s arms; meanwhile, Jack was clearly starving as he had eaten the pet bird, Blue. Jamie carried him to his room to rest.

"Sorry love, that went on longer than planned." Jamie fixed Jack his supper. Jack was nearly salivating at the food when Jamie started making it for him.

"So hungry... nearly ate Tooth when she brought some mail in from the pole."

"Guess you're more than just hungry then. Why are we even getting mail?" Jamie said as he handed Jack the plate of seared meat that looked like a meatball sandwich.

"Mmmm, don’t know, don’t care." He savagely ate the sandwich. Jamie shook his head and went over to said mail to figure out what it was and why they were even getting it.

"To the owner of this bike, please come get it." It was a beat up old bike.

"What the.... Oh Roxas...." Jamie groaned, realizing what this had to mean. Woken from his sleep, Roxas glared; not caring, amongst the items he had collected. He was a great thief, maybe good enough to even be able to steal diamonds if he wanted to.

"Dear, maybe you should talk to him about the problems with taking what doesn't belong to you." Jamie murmured as he showed Jack the letter that had come in.

"What?! ROXAS FROST COME HERE NOW!" Roxas snickered.

"You and what army? I don’t care, they don’t want it." Jack glared at the teen.

"You, young man, are so grounded!"

"YEAH? WELL I DON’T CARE! I’M LEAVING!!" He went towards the nearest window but with wind’s power Jack held it shut.

"Not happening kiddo." Jamie didn't seem any more pleased with this than Jack was. He didn't mention the phone, but this was one lecture he was going to leave to Jack. He growled, next thing Jack knew he was on the ground with a bloody nose; Roxas had broken his nose and his wings were hurting worse. Roxas found himself trapped in the air next. Jamie had come into the room again and was now holding Roxas stationary in the air. Not by the wind.... a soft gleam in his eyes was the only indication he'd tapped into the power he almost never used... almost never had a reason to. He was livid at the boy.

"Hun, it's okay, I got this." Jack said, trying to calm Jamie; Roxas growled, infuriated at being trapped while Jack just felt dizzy at the moment.

"Kid packs a punch." He quipped trying to lighten the situation. Jamie didn't reply. He had been understanding enough about the phone, but this was going too far in his mind. He was NOT happy and Roxas could tell.

 _I don't EVER want to catch you doing THAT again young man... I don't care how you feel. You will NOT lay a hand on your father again like that is THAT understood?_ He said across the bond to the boy, staring at him in a detached manner that he had never used on the boy before... making Roxas a little uneasy with how much of a contrast this was to earlier. He winced and nodded fast as Jack watched Jamie who was holding Roxas up in the air, helpless as an infant. Jamie set the boy down again, releasing him from his power and it faded from his eyes; that took more out of him than he wanted the boy to know of yet and simply excused himself quietly to get a drink. Once in the kitchen he sank to the floor.

 _Never thought I'd have to do that ever..._ He leaned back against the counter. Jack looked at Roxas and then, knowing he wasn't gonna go anywhere, headed to Jamie. He kneel beside him when he reached the kitchen.

"You alright my love?"

"Yeah, just tired." He replied with a faint smile.

"I'll be alright in a while." Jack looked down, he got a flash of warning before he ran into Roxas’ room to find him jumping out the window he broke; free falling a small distance before taking off into the air.

"ROXAS!!" Jamie sighed, not surprised the boy had fled the house. Jack wasn't happy with this, not one bit; he returned to the kitchen.

"Jamie we have to go after him."

"Stay here, I'll go after him. Your wings still aren't healed and you now need to see to that nose." Jamie pointed out as he pushed himself to his feet and headed out of the house.

"It’s fine, I think the bleeding stopped." Jamie shook his head, but didn't say anything further against Jack trying to follow as he took to the wind to follow the little beckon in his mind that would lead him to Roxas. Roxas sighed, he was done with this so he was going to do something about it; he quickly went to a special hollow tree and got his gear and checked what places he hasn't stolen from yet. Jamie caught up to him at his last place.

"Roxas." He growled.

"I’m busy what do you want?"

"I want to know what you think you're doing." Jamie asked calmly, ignoring the blatant disrespect.

"Stealing, what does it look like?" He snapped, not caring anymore if Jamie tried anything.

"Whatever for?"

"I find peace when I do this, plus I owe someone money."

"Now why would you owe someone money?"

"None of your business." He said as he put on his gloves.

"Like it or not, anything you do IS my business."

"Whatever pops." He took off on his bike, ignoring Jamie completely now; inside he was crying. _If I had never stolen from that guy I wouldn't be in this damn mess..._ Jamie followed, this time he froze the bike to keep Roxas from going too far.

"Son, honestly. I know you don't want to rely on anyone for help... I've been there, but you know your father and I are here for you if you need us to be and I don't want to see you end up hurting yourself or accidentally hurting someone else you don't mean to." He sighed.

“I know.” He talked while taking out his crowbar, trying to get the bike out of the ice.

"But it’s my job; honestly, I can't tell you anything this time." _...Or he'll murder them both._

"Please, just stay out of this." Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would you think we couldn't deal with this guy? I can't read your mind but your emotions speak loud enough. I'm pretty sure he can't be as bad as you think." He finally got his bike out of the ice.

" ’Cause he knows how to kill immortals." He growled and took off like a bullet. Before he could get too far, though Jamie caught the back of his son's hoodie.

"That's not as big of a secret as you think son."

"DAD LET ME GO!!" He clawed Jamie's arm with a deathly blow of his demon claws, trying to take off on wings instead. Jamie snagged a wing before Roxas got too far. Ignoring the pain in his arm as the wound bled freely a few minutes before Jamie iced it over.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He froze the opposite wing, effectively grounding the child. He'd been nice about this initially, but now this was starting to test the limits of his patience.

"I've been patient with you about this whole thing. I kept my word about the phone, now why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on because, frankly, I'm losing my patience with you here." Roxas felt guilt weigh down on him; he couldn't say it here. He looked around before pulling him into a alleyway. He looked around several minutes before telling Jamie to come close a minute. He whispered into Jamie's ear.

"He vowed he would kill me if I didn't do his jobs... a-and he'd kill you both if I didn't listen. He's a demon from the world that the others helped get you out from." Jamie nodded a little, recalling the place he'd barely escaped from. Waiting for the boy to continue. He sniffed.

"He said he'd promise that dad won't get taken by Malfor again if I do his jobs."

"Malfor can't even reach this realm anymore son. There's no way this guy could be telling the truth. Your father sealed that realm years ago." He said gently.

"Who exactly is this?" He bit his lip.

"You’re not gonna be happy."

"Doesn't matter. I'm already unhappy someone is doing this to you." He winced, pain coursed through his body.

"UGH!!" His eyes started turning red, he held his head in pain; flapping his wings in absolute pain as screams of agony left him. Jamie didn't hesitate, he gathered his son close and wrapped his power around him. The light within him gentle and welcoming for the boy while not so much for whoever was causing this... He cried out, reaching for the light, but something within him was pulling him back. Jamie's light reached back, with some effort, finding the light within the boy and surrounding it. He screamed out, a shadow screeched around the boy; it was him but a darker version that finally pulled out of him. A dark version of Roxas lay on the ground. Jamie glanced over at the other. He hadn't expected this, but he wasn't entirely surprised either.

"Let me guess... this is him." Jamie didn't move, freezing the figure to the ground. Roxas looked down guilt written all over his features as the other hissed and screeched, struggling against the ice. Ignoring the other for a moment, Jamie gently hugs his son.

"Don't feel guilty. I suspect you inherited this... thing from the both of us. Your father and I had our own. Perhaps it's time we told you about them and you met them. They aren't what they were." Jamie sent along the bond.

_Love... it's time we paid a visit to Jakoul and Gale with Roxas._

_What?! What happened to my baby? Is he okay?_ Roxas shook his head growling at the other who seemed to smirk at him.

_Yes love. He's fine. He seems to have inherited our little problem though... to put it lightly._

Jamie encased the other in nevermeltice and the wind carried the other while Jamie carried Roxas back to the house.

 _Oh no... I knew one these days it would come out._ Jack wanted to punch a wall, he’d all but nearly forgotten about Jakoul and Gale who had their own house and baby.

_I'm not exactly surprised either. We do need to deal with this though. Roxas is feeling a little guilty about the whole thing. We need to tell him about the two... sans some details I think, but he should know. He's old enough._

_Okay is the... one in question, contained?_ Jack was worried as Roxas seemed to be strangling his counterpart through the ice, or trying.

_In nevermeltice._

"Roxas, stop sweetheart." Jamie said, prying him off the other as they reached the cavern entrance. He growled, reluctantly letting go.

_Okay then, well first we need to ask his other his name and how long he'd been pestering him._

"Longer than we'd like." Jamie said as he brought the two into the home. Jack growled at the other as soon as Jamie brought him in. Roxas glared down at the floor, Jack’s gaze softened on him.

"Do you want to start or should I?" Jamie asked, shoving the other to one side and sitting down in a chair a few feet away with Roxas in his arms.

"You start ‘cause I need a minute to think." Roxas looked at them curiously.

"It's hard to know where to begin. I have thought about this a good while though. More than your father likely. Gale is the name of my other half. He was no different years ago than.... whatever name yours has chosen for himself. Gale was like him. An opposite to me in every way except one. The love in his heart. It wasn't until years later, after being sealed, that they returned and began to show their true nature. Basically everything you might have heard of them was a sadistic courtship. Each trying to impress the other. I can't claim this to be his aim, though. Only he knows that." The other hissed at Jamie and Roxas.

"Shut up Ventus!" Jamie looked over at Ventus.

"Interesting choice." He growled.

**"Been around since birth."**

"Of course you have. Gale was around inside me since my birth as well, I just wasn't aware of it because he chose to keep himself hidden until Jakoul made his second appearance in the world." Jamie said calmly. Ventus chuckled.

**"Whatever, I don't care what you do with me now. I already know how much Roxas wants to kill me."**

"And what have you done to deserve that?" Jamie replied as he looked at Ventus, he seemed to be calmer than Jack, and certainty a lot more than Roxas was about the whole thing.

"The fact you even have your own form is intriguing. You'd make for an interesting subject to study."

**"I am not some test subject you can pull in and out of as you please Mr. Bennett."**

"Don't be so sure... besides, who ever said I was putting you BACK?" Ventus hissed but suddenly his form evaporated and Roxas collapsed against Jamie.

"He’s back inside. " He whined.

"Testy, isn't he?"

"I’ll say." Roxas punched the wall in anger at Jack and Jamie for allowing him to escape. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that.

"So since he's the culprit for your actions, I take it he's the one who thinks he knows how to kill an immortal too." Roxas glared at Jamie and snapped at him, before he could get close enough for just a touch Jack held him up; his eyes glowing red.

"I think it’d be best for you, Ventus, to stop making my son your puppet to channel your fucking anger." Ventus backed down and Roxas regained more control of his emotions. Jack hugged him close, hushing him as he cried.

"We need to visit them now." Jamie nodded.

"I'll let them know we're coming." Jamie sent the impression over the connection he still had to Gale.

 

Gale was just setting his boy down for a nap when he lifted his head, like he'd heard something.

_Love... I believe we're about to have guests._

_Oh yeah? Who?_

_Our old hosts._ He replied, leaving the nursery room and heading downstairs. Jakoul snickered and decided to tidy up everything.


	4. Problematic Solution

_What's so funny?_ Gale asked as he entered the living room.

"Well, Jack's son gots one of us in him meaning we get one of our own Roxases to take care of as his own person."

"I fail to see the humor in that."

“Nevermind." He said, cleaning the room.

 

Roxas screamed out in pain, almost as loud as Jack had screamed when he’d had Jakoul in him.

"If you don't cut that out I'm going to show you why Jakoul feared me even BEFORE I had control of my power." Jamie said coldly to Ventus. Ventus whimpered like a lowly dog and Roxas went limp in Jack’s grip.

"Okay, time to go." Jamie nodded and led the way. Jack spread his wings out, holding his baby close as he transformed upon flight; heading towards Jakoul and Gale’s house.

 

Gale settled on the couch, waiting for their arrival. How long had it been since they'd left the cavern and last seen the two? He wasn't sure it really mattered. Landing, Jack growled as Roxas twitched and cried in his sleep. Jamie sighed a little and knocked on the door. Jack petted his hair, calming Roxas down and instilling his light into him to push back Ventus. Jakoul opened the door to the small group and smiled; he hugged them both, happy to see them again.

"What brings us the pleasure of you three coming here?" Jamie smiled a little.

"It's good to see you too Jakoul, wish it was under better circumstances." Gale got up to hug the three of them as well once Jakoul moved out of the way.

"Ah, well, can't be helped." Roxas screamed awake a couple of minutes later and Jack hushed the boy as best he could. Gale raised an eyebrow at the boy after Jamie had explained the reason.

"What exactly was it that you expected us to do?" Jakoul looks at Jack as if he was crazy.

"Well, was wondering if you could teach Ventus why he shouldn't hate."

"Or at least teach him a reason as to why he should behave himself. After you two shaped up we let you have your own forms." Jamie replied to that.

"Hmmm... I suppose we could." Gale said thoughtfully. Roxas, whimpering, held his middle as Jack held him up.

"Roxas, stay calm okay?"

"Let me see if I can't help with the pain. I have a minor ability in that, comes in handy sometimes." Gale commented and gently put his hands on Roxas, letting his power flow through him. Roxas sniffled and hugged Gale.

"Thanks uncle Gale and Jakoul." Jack smiled.

"Any ideas how to get the young one in Roxas to stop doing what he's doing?"

"Without having spoken with him, no." Gale replied as he returned the hug.

"You're welcome." Jack glared at the floor.

"Then when he's asleep, yeah?" Gale nodded thoughtfully and looked over at Jakoul. It looked like Roxas was already asleep now; Jack smiled.

"Okay, I believe now would be a good time."

"Do you want to take point love or shall I?" Gale asked, looking over at Jakoul.

"You go ahead my darling." He looked at Gale with “goo goo” eyes. Jack glared.

"Don't do that in my sons head, okay?" Gale chuckled.

"No worries Jack, Jakoul takes his work more seriously than that." Gale moved over to Roxas and placed a hand on him, closing his eyes as he slipped into the boy's mind to confront this other. Roxas was struggling under Ventus when they went in.

 **"You’re all mine now Roxas."** He hissed.

"Now that's a familiar line... isn't it love? Brings back memories. Honestly, no originality these days hmm?"

"Quite must get it from me." Jakoul replied.

 **"HEY! WHO ARE YOU TWO?!"** He said held Roxas by the throat, glaring at them.

"Doesn't pay any attention either, does he?" Gale clicked his tongue as a creepy sort of smile graced his face.

"Do you really think you're the one in control here?"

 **"Of course I am!"** He snapped, shaking a beat up Roxas in front of them, he looked to be barely breathing; Jakoul pinched his nose.

"Gale, why don't you tell him what there is besides that?" Gale smirked and easily lifted Ventus from Roxas without much effort.

"What fun would that be?" Gale's eyes gleamed in malicious delight.

"Besides, when was the last time I ever got to have fun like this?" Jakoul sat on a mind stump that he summoned.

"Now then... one should always observe the niceties." Gale stared up at the other, having dropped him and knelt now next to Roxas.

"My name is Gale. I am, aptly named, the "dark wind" in the minds of humans, though my crimes are not nearly up to those of my partner who has a few hundred years on me."

 **"Shut up! Get out of my body; go find your own!"** He snapped once more as Jakoul shook his head.

"I have one, my own body that is, which is why you're so easy to overpower." Gale sat down, deciding to have a little fun... he sent the other flying around the "room.” Hitting the walls and ceiling and floor; essentially tossing him about like a ragdoll. He screamed in shock; suddenly it was like some metal bar hit Gale in the jaw making him release Ventus as Roxas sat up, rubbing his jaw himself.

"I think that’s enough." Jakoul glared.

"Feisty aren't ya?" Gale smirked, not seeming phased by the blow though he had dropped the other.

 **"What do you want?"** He finally conceded, annoyed with Gale.

"We're here to tell you there's more to life than this and you need to let go of the hate you harbor for Roxas and his family, now."

 **"Well, what if I don't wanna?”** Jakoul looked over at Gale.

"Fine by me, but Gale gets free rein whatever and whenever he wants to do; like what he just did to you now, when I'm gone."

"But why would you leave? Come on now, I wanted to put on a show." Gale seemed to almost pout.

"Because I don't need to fill myself with that kind of display, plus whatever you do to him happens to Roxas." It was true, Roxas was covered in bruises on the outside.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Jack roared.

"Oh that's right... I need to cut the cords first don't I? Silly me... Snip snip... I hope they don't mind too much... it's been too long since I've dealt with this."

 

Jamie winced.

"Guess they forgot to cut the bonds first..." Glaring, Jack punched a wall, scaring little Rin.

"Oops, oh no no..." Jakoul growled, forcefully leaving Roxas’ body at the feeling of his child’s fright and punched Jack in the nose. Jack stood aside in slight fear at the extreme fatherly protection in his eyes as he stared at Jack from the across the room while he held and hushed his baby boy. Jamie frowned at Jakoul.

"That was uncalled for, he didn't do it on purpose you know... just as I imagine you two didn't do THAT on purpose." He pointed to Roxas.

"Well that was not my fault, yell at Gale." He snapped, hushing his baby who was slowly calming down now.

"He can handle that, he's half demon remember?" Jack snarled in response, wanting to strangle him.

"But I did yell at Gale for it." Calming a bit, Jack lay in Jamie’s arms; nursing his nose.

 

"So... what IS your name?" Gale asked, looking at the other.

 **"Ventus."** He growled. Gale stared a moment then he fell over... in a fit of laughter.

"What?!" He snarled, growling loudly at him and punching at him. Gale only laughed all the harder.

 **"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE?!"** He cried in frustration. After a moment, Gale's laughter died down.

"Oh boy.... kiddo... you really could have chosen a better name. As to answering your question, I don't want to. See... Roxas is sorta my nephew and I kinda LIKE my family." His gaze darkened slightly.

"What I don't like is when ignorant punks like you think you can run the show and just do whatever you like to them." He growled, fire in his eyes as he shoved Gale as hard as he could, trying to shove him out.

 

Roxas started to cry in Gale's arms, it hurt him more than anything.

 

Gale hit the "wall" but that was about it. After all, Gale remembered all the things he'd had to deal with before he'd had his own body and kept himself from being shoved out.

"You're just hurting yourself now. Honestly boy, you don't have a clue what you're doing here." He roared with rage and black daggers of light and darkness revealed themselves; all flew towards Gale. The daggers slammed into a wall of fire.

"Nice try." He yelled, turning into a giant black dragon and attacked with a swipe of his claws. Gale dodged easily enough. The difference between him and Ventus being that he'd had more than enough time to learn how to easily defend against those who were blinded by rage, as his opponent was now. He growled tail swinging breathing black icy fire and hot fire.

"Please, I'm a water and fire element. You can't hurt me like that." Gale said, batting away the fire easily enough. He hissed, wrapping his tail around Gale and squeezing hard enough to make anything or one go unconscious or die were it the physical world. Gale rolled his eyes, it hurt, sure... but he was detached enough from this to not care.

"You really ARE a novice..." Anger coursed through his veins, but soon unconsciousness swept over him; he was so exhausted he returned to his true form and, like a delicate flower, floated down and slept like the angel he was... if he chose to be. Gale sighed.

"Well that was pointless." He returned to his own body and yawned, stretching.

"So what happened?" Jakoul asked as he was feeding Rin; Jack was rocking Roxas to a lullaby.

"The idiot exhausted himself attempting to destroy me. The usual idiocy one expects from one who is ill-experienced and doesn't know his foes. Anyway. He doesn't seem inclined to talk either." He glanced over at Jack as Jamie was doing his best to tend to his love's nose to stop the bleeding.

"Did I miss something here?" Jakoul blushed furiously.

"Jack scared Rin; I got overprotective and hit him." Gale shook his head.

"That all? Honestly love, you really are too overprotective of the little guy."

"WELL I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO CARRY HIM FOR SEVERAL MONTHS THEN GIVE BIRTH TO HIM IN A LIFE CRADLE! SO MY BAD IF I'M OVERPROTECTIVE OF OUR BABY!" He walked off, slamming the door. Jack winced and looked at Gale with a raised eyebrow. Gale winced then sighed.

"He's a little sore about that... but he constantly forgets he volunteered himself for that part. He absolutely refused to let me do it." Jack snickered.

"I remember when Roxas was being made in that little bubble we had; it actually only seemed like yesterday..." Gale smiled faintly, Jamie sighed a little.

"Yeah... I remember... wait, what did he mean by carrying?"

"Eh, it's an option to carry a child to help add to the power their spirit will have early on the first few months before putting them into a life cradle." Jack tilted his head and looked down at Roxas, but shook his head after a moment.

"I would never have the balls to do something like that!"

"I might." Jamie said after a moment of looking at Roxas. It had never occurred to him it would be possible. Jack look at Jamie, a little shocked.

"No baby, not happening again, I promise you that." Jamie looked at Jack in curiosity.

"Why not?" Jack looked down.

"Uh nevermind." Jamie had a feeling they needed to talk about this but not here or now. Jack smiled while Roxas just seemed to dazedly walk about now.

"We'll fix this soon enough."

"The question about what to do about Ventus, I think, is no longer a question."

"What?"

"Well, he hasn't responded to verbal questions much and he's obviously violent. The obvious answer, for the time being, is to seal him for a while. Give him time to think things over."

"Like we did to Gale and Jakoul?" Jack said, having a deja vu moment right then.

"Indeed. Jamie, I assume you and Jack can replicate that?" Jamie nodded. Jack  looked down at Roxas who had just woken from a forced nap.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"Well, Gale saved me from Ventus and um... like a truck ran me over." He said finally; Jack hugged him, gentle this time. Jamie nodded a little.

"To be expected, Gale forgot to sever the connection before he decided to "save" you." Jack glared at Gale, wanting to punch him toothless a second before Roxas calmed him down. Gale held up his hands.

"Punish me later, let's deal with Ventus first."

"Okay. Son, I need you to think of a box and think about Ventus being in that box and pushed away in the farthest recesses in your mind and body okay?" He nodded, closing his eyes. After a moment he shook his head.

"Dad I-" A black orb seemed to go into Roxas, he panted heavily at first before a grey ring surrounded his eyes now.

"There..." Jamie put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, lending the boy a little of his light to help him achieve the task. He would lend more if need be. He panted, but now his eyes were brighter, sharper and much greener than they were before. Gale simply sat back, watching. Roxas fell into Jack’s arms.

"Mmm." Jack petted his head gently.

"That should do it, at least for several years."

"Thanks for all the help fellas." Jack wanted to hold baby Rin at least once and they allowed it, once; as soon as he was done Jakoul all but snatched the child away.

"Jakoul, darling. Have a tiny more faith." Gale had been less protective of the child. He trusted that Jack and Jamie would never hurt their child anymore than they would ever hurt Roxas... but apparently Jakoul was too overprotective of that... he was trying to wean his love from being so overbearing... but so far his attempts seemed to have done nothing but put him in the doghouse lately. Jakoul glared the baby giggled.

"Unc unc-les" Jack looked at the tiny child in amazement; it had taken Roxas three years to say that.

"Smart kid ya got there." Gale simply smiled. Jakoul was just amazed at his boy’s first words.

"Guys... maybe it's best you, Roxas and Jamie stay here so we can monitor Roxas; in case the sealing isn't working, at least the first few days." Jack looked at Jamie for confirmation first.

"That might not be a bad idea." Jamie said after a moment's thought. Jack looked at Roxas who was unconscious in his arms now.

"Goodness took a lot out of him." Inside Roxas was all but laughing at Ventus who seemed to glare angrily at Roxas from his prison.

"Can't blame him. He's younger than even I was when I had to deal with Gale."

"So true."

"I was at least fourteen when I dealt with Gale... and that was rough enough, I can't imagine how rough it is on him now." Gale nods a little.

"By the way, what's the name of your little boy, neither of you have said."

"Rin Axel." Jakoul replied as he held the boy close to him.

"Nice name." Jack grunted a little, so tired himself.

"Aww, that's a nice name." He collapsed with Roxas in his arms. Jamie barely caught Jack in time and sighed a little.

"I expected as much. Where's the spare room?"

"Up stairs, three doors down to the left." Jakoul replied nonchalantly; he had created half this place with Gale in terms of new additions.

"Thanks."

"Let me give you a hand." Gale replied and picked up Jack's legs and between them they carried Jack and Roxas to the bedroom and onto the bed.

"Geez... did he gain some weight?" Jamie shot Gale a look that made the other snicker quietly, but didn't say anything more. Jack purred, clutching Roxas close, wings wrapping around him in a protective way as he was carried off.

"I sure must get over protection from Jack." Jakoul muttered as he watched the two.

"Probably." Jamie commented as he and Gale returned to the main room.

"So, how are things at your home anyways?" Jakoul asked after having fed Rin, patting his back until he burped.

"Up until recently, pretty quiet."

"Goodness, thought Jack would keep it loud for you."

"Just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"N-nevermind." He blushed the same blue Jack always had and took Rin with him, who pulls at his hair, for a diaper change.

"Seriously? Is that ALL you think about Jakoul?" Jamie asked, getting the hint while Gale chuckled a little.

"Nah, but he's good at it."

"Gale! I did not need to hear that from you!"

"Well I certainly didn't think you'd know from experience or hear it from anyone else." Jamie just face palmed at that. Jakoul blushed a deeper blue than before and Rin had his hair in his tiny hands when he came back, obviously having heard the entire conversation.

"I see your sense of humor has evolved a little... not what I was hoping for though." Jakoul decided then was a good idea to set Rin down for a nap. Jamie spent the time talking with Gale, playing catch up. Jack growled in his sleep, trying to catch something; his fangs bared and he bit Roxas in the shoulder on accident; he howled in pain, waking the baby and Jakoul, who had lay down himself.

"Oh crap." Jamie sighed and went into the room, prying Roxas away and icing the bite, soothing the pain. Gale went over to Rin.

"Shhh, it's okay lovely." He cooed, humming softly to lull his son back to sleep. Roxas sniffled and hugged Jamie tightly, not letting go; once Jack woke up guilt lapped at him as the blood dripped from his fangs and he realized what had happened.

"i-I didn't mean to... I-"

"We know." Jamie said, hugging Roxas too him, rubbing his back. Jack stood up.

"I-I'm going for a w-walk." He sniffled.

"Alright, don't be gone too long." Jamie says, though in all honesty he wished Jack wouldn't go. Jack beat up a few trees. By the time Jack returned, Roxas was asleep again and Jamie was relaxing with Jakoul and Gale in the main room. Jack hung back.

"Jack get your ass in here before I toss you in here."

"Yeah, you don't want to miss Jak's cooking." Gale added, just causing Jamie to raise an eyebrow at his hosts. Jack look down and suddenly he was grabbed by his tail; Jamie blinks, not having expected that. Jack yelped as Jakoul pulled him into the kitchen.

"Really Jakoul, that's not any way to treat a guest." Jamie said with a sigh in his tone.

"Yeah, well Jack is gonna be losing some of this extra guilt now." Before he could ponder what he meant, Jakoul’s hand went into his chest like a ghost and pulled out some blue orbs.

"Jakoul." He grunted as the other went back in, pulling them out one by one.

"What the hell?!"

"Honestly love, you really should explain before you just go doing something like that." Jack stumbled back as Jakoul took in the orbs.

"Jakoul... what the hell is that?" Jamie asked bluntly, pointing at the orbs.

"Oh pieces of his memories to get rid of most of this guilt he keeps having in turn making him more fun." He said as Jack seemed to collapse into a chair, smiling a little bit, free of guilt.

"I really don't think you should be messing with that..."

"Well look at him, he's smiling." Jack didn’t speak anymore either now that the guilt orbs were gone. Jamie sighed.

"Jakoul. That doesn't mean it's a GOOD thing."

"What? Let him stay happy." He was annoyed as Jack reached out to Roxas, holding him close as he leaned into Jack, exhausted. Jamie sighed, not sure he could honestly do anything about it. Jakoul could give back the guilt anytime, of course, but Gale would have to make him do so before he would. For now Jack picked up Roxas and went over to where Rin was playing.

 _You really shouldn't do that without permission... you know you'll have to give that back before he leaves right?_ Gale said over their bond while Jamie simply watched Jack.

"Why can't we just let it go?" He hissed back as Roxas chuckled sleepily and helped Rin set back up, and knock over plush blocks.

 _You know the answer to that. Like it or not._ Gale replied, smiling a little as he watched the children play.

"Well I don't care, and I'm not giving it back; besides I like Jack this way, less worried about anything." He smiled as Jack held Rin gently and rocked him to sleep.

 _You don't have a choice._ Gale replied.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me? What’s done is done." He snapped.

 _I will if I have to. At least_ I _will be more gentle about it than the Guardian of Memories... and don't think she won't notice._ He glared.

"I did this ‘cause I care for Jack, so don't even try it."  Gale sighed.

 _Don't you think I'd take away the torture we put them through if I could do it and not upset things? You_ KNOW _the rules Jakoul. Just as I do._ He glared in response.

"Shut up! I care for him!"

_This isn't about whether or not you care._

"Whatever, I'm done talking." He growled, Jack looked straight away at him and he felt some guilt. Gale simply sighed, making Jamie wonder what the two had been talking about. Jack looked at Jakoul with a face that meant he wanted his guilt back but he returned it with a ‘no way in hell’ look.

"Jakoul. Give it back." Jamie said suddenly.

"No, not happening." Jack looked away only smiling as now he couldn't feel anything other than happy.

"Jakoul." Jamie and Gale said in unison. He took off, with his memories gone Jack couldn't feel anything.


	5. Dawn Before Darkness

Roxas tried to snap Jack out of it but he just smiled and did patty cake with Rin.

 

Jakoul panted, having used the same trick Jack had used to hide from Jamie in the past. It confused Gale, but Jamie wasn't put off, he was too used to it after all. Jakoul huffed quieter now that he was away from Gale and Jamie. Gale was confused beyond reason, while Jamie backtracked, following a faint feeling... Jakoul shook as he felt Jamie get closer and took off from there.

"There he is!" Jamie said and the two took off after him. Jakoul shook his head; he only had one shot at this; unknown to Jamie and Gale, he could teleport. Teleport or not, Jakoul couldn't lose Jamie completely. Even if he teleported to the other end of the world. He groaned when he realized that and decided fighting was back was best; he slashed Jamie across the cheek with his blade, it was that was like Jack’s staff except that it had a scythe at the end, similar to a reaper but the blade itself was molded more like that of a katana in thickness and shape instead of the large thickness of a reaper’s scythe blade. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that and Gale blocked the next blow.

"Have you lost it?!" He cried out, he knew more than anyone how much Jakoul cared... but that didn't make this right! Jakoul backed up.

"I AM NOT GIVING BACK JACK’S PAIN HE'S HAD ENOUGH! I NEED TO TAKE HIS PAIN NOW!!" He screamed back, tears slipping freely; Jakoul, for the first time in a long time, was crying. Jamie moved forward then.

"Don't you think I know that? If I thought for one moment I could take back anything of the past... don't you think I would try?" Gale was silent as he watched Jamie.

"Do you think for one moment I wouldn't do anything if it meant his happiness? But this... this is beyond reason! Of any sort! He doesn't want this! No one does!" Jak glared.

"I don't care anymore, Jamie, what you or Gale say! I won’t give it back and you can't do anything about it!" He snapped, tears falling faster than before.

 

Jack numbly followed Roxas, who helped him into bed; he was worried, almost as soon as Jack’s memories were gone so was his joy, it was only a fake happiness now.

 

"You idiot! No one can be truly happy without knowing what it's like to suffer! You should know that better than anyone!" Gale burst out. Jamie froze Jakoul in a block of nevermeltice this time, halting his flight and he caught up.

"I know more than you or Jack realize. Just because he doesn't tell me doesn't mean I don't know! Don't mistake my silence for ignorance! Do you really think I don't know how many times he's wanted to destroy himself for one reason or another?"

"THAT'S THE REASON WHY I TOOK IT JAMIE! SO HE WOULDN'T!!" He screamed and the nevermeltice broke apart by his will alone.

"You really are an idiot... do you know how hard I've worked to keep the balance for him? How many nights have YOU spent keeping the blade from him? How many times have YOU comforted him at all instead of egging him into violence?! How many times have you ever TRIED wiping away his tears instead of blinding him with rage? You don't understand a thing." He glared.

"You've no IDEA BECAUSE I WAS HIM!!" He screamed, a slash went right across Jamie's cheek; Jamie was blind now, it took Gale and Jamie to take Jakoul down with a coordinated blow thanks to their bond.

 

Jack was still awake when Roxas came into the room again, he sighed and cuddled his father. He was still emotionless until Roxas came in. He smiled but did not speak as the fake happiness filled him again.

 

Gale had to guide Jamie back; Jamie kept his eyes closed with a bandage of ice over them so not to make it worse. Gale knew he and Jakoul were going to get an earful for this.... Jamie carried Jakoul's unconscious form while Gale kept at his side, acting as his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Jamie asked Gale who was guiding him slowly through the living room.

"We are at the house, yes." Jack looked over at them, unconcerned. Gale took the unconscious Jakoul from Jamie when he stopped. He set Jakoul on the couch and then guided Jamie over to a chair.

"Go ahead and sit." Jamie sat down. Jack looked at Gale like a curious bird of some sort. Roxas whined a little, upset that Jack had turned into this fake, full of fake happiness; teen or not, he was still deeply connected to his fathers and he didn’t like this one bit.

"Come here son." Jamie said gently, opening his arms for his son, despite not being able to see him. Roxas runs straight into Jamie's arms, saddened by the effects of what Jakoul had done. Jamie held the boy close, doing his best to comfort him. Roxas whispered in Jamie's ear a request to get the orbs from Jakoul’s body to return them to Jack; it was all he wanted now, to have his father back. Jamie nodded, letting go of the boy. Gale sat down nearby Jakoul, but didn't stop the boy and had no intentions to do so. Roxas hummed a bit; closing his eyes he pushed his hand in like a ghost. Jakoul wouldn't let go, of course; as soon as he dove in to grabs the orbs Roxas was thrown into a wall by the force of Jakoul’s energy. Roxas coughed, shaking his head; he glared and this time dove in completely, body and all.

"What was that?" Gale stared, surprised.

"Um... just Rin." He lied quickly, not wanting to alarm Jamie. He went to fetch his boy.

"I have him now, it shouldn't happen again." _I hope... I hope you know what you're doing boy...._ It’s a tug of war between Roxas and Jakoul as they pulled back and forth mentally on the orbs.

 

"LET THEM GO DAD NEEDS THESE!!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

"LOOK UNCLE JAKOUL, I KNOW YOU FEEL YOU SHOULD TAKE ALL OF MY DAD'S PAIN BUT IT’S A NORMAL THING TO FEEL PAIN! THAT'S WHAT MAKES HIM STILL FEEL HUMAN AND HIMSELF NOW LET THEM GO!!" Jakoul couldn't hold on any longer and Roxas pulled out with all the orbs; Jakoul withdrew into himself more than ever. Gale watched his love in worry as he waits for Roxas to emerge or something to happen.... Roxas returned, exhausted; he held the orbs tightly in his arms. Some concern slipping into the bond from Jack as he worried for his baby boy.

"What's going on?"

"Oh... um... Jakoul put up a fight with Roxas... the boy's tired is all." Roxas shook his head, ignoring Jamie’s probing hands, and went straight to Jack. He looked at Roxas and hugged him in turn, he pushed the orbs into Jack’s body; he gasped, wings flinging out as he felt his self return, his memories... everything. Jamie turned his head Jack's direction, but didn't inquire further. Jack held Roxas close, shaking.

"W-What happened to me?" Roxas shook his head at Jamie, as if he could see him, as if to say ‘don’t say anything.’ Jamie couldn't see it of course.

"That's a question for the unconscious over there." He motioned vaguely in the direction he thought Jakoul and Gale were in... he's only off by a few inches.  

"Dad... your eyes; they're.... are you blind dad?" He was quite worried now; so was Jack, he glared at Jakoul’s unconscious body.

"He do this?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"He didn't mean to, but yes. For the moment I do not have my eye sight."

"WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS.... WHATEVER THE HELL I WAS DOING!" He was shocked by this all of this, waking up to this... a blind Jamie, unconscious Jakoul, and Gale in pain from his own wounds.

"That's a long story. One you probably won't like too much, but it's best that you rest along with the rest of us. For now. I will tell it to you later." Gale replied.

"For now, help your mate to bed. He needs you more than anything until his sight returns." He doesn't mention that it very well may not. Neither he nor Jamie know how extensive the damage is. Jack nodded and hugged Jamie close.

"Roxas, sweetheart, you look exhausted. Let’s get you to bed too." He all but collapsed into Jack.

"Gale, you mind getting Rox to bed for me while I get Jamie to bed?" Gale smiled faintly.

"Of course." He picked up the exhausted boy and carried him to a room next to the one he'd pointed out to Jack as their room. All the rooms were sound proof against very specific noises... just in case. He then returned to Jakoul's side. Jakoul didn’t wake from his comatose state; in fact it’s been two weeks since and Jakoul had yet to wake. Jack worried for him almost as much as Gale who had been left to care for both him and their child.

"Why is he still asleep?" He asked Gale one day, having come to visit. Gale sighed; he was tired from the constant care he had to give his son without Jakoul’s support and his stress and worry over his love who had not responded to anything he’d attempted.

"I do not know aside from the fact that he has withdrawn himself. I think you need to talk to him. I can only guess at his reasoning, but knowing you both as long as I have... I think he's scared of your feelings towards him now."

"I don't hate him in anyway. Well, I was mad the first day, that's about it, but I don't hate him anymore than when he was inside me and now that he's outside and happy I'm happy for him and you."

"Yeah... but he knows your temper too, remember? You'll probably have to talk to him to get him to wake more than likely. He isn't responding to my calls." Jack winced and sighed; he went to the bedroom with Gale, sitting next to Jakoul’s unconscious form while Gale sat on the other side. Jack poked his mental barrier once... twice... thrice... four times until he attacked. He grabbed hold of him as he screamed mentally at Jack who looked at Gale for a little help, to calm him down. Gale didn't hesitate, having been waiting for the moment; knowing what Jack had planned. Jakoul screamed out, lashing out mental attacks; Jack winced but held strong.

 _Calm down. Shh shh, it’s okay; calm down._ He panted, slowly calming down in Jack’s arms now.

 _Easy love, we're not going to hurt you._ Gale murmured along the bond lovingly. Jack looked around at memories, the first ones replaying; darker guilt lapped every crevice. Gale mentally embraces his love as Jack put walls around his mind to ease away the guilt; looking around he wondered... why was this happening? Gale kept close, Jamie watched the entire thing but also kept an eye on the toddling Rin too. Jack found the culprit, it was the memory of what Jamie said that day when Jakoul had taken the orbs.

"Jakoul... you think I'd be happy that way?" Gale shook his head, that was exactly the thing he and Jamie had been arguing against. Jakoul flinched and curled in on himself.

"Well, the truth is I'm not going to be happy that way no matter how much you wish to take my pain or others away. Pain makes the person human and not just a robot." He flinched at every single word Jack spoke. Gale did his best to wordlessly soothe his love.

"I-It’s not fair J-jack. It’s not fair... your life it doesn't need that."

"No one's does love, but it makes us who we are." Gale said gently. He punched the ground.

"THEN WHY DID I GET THE EASY WAY OUT THEN!!"

"How do you figure?"

"MY LIFE WASN'T ALL BAD WHILE HIS WAS A LIVING HELL!" Soon Jack was fighting to keep from being bashed out of his mind.

"HOLD ON! STOP! IT WASN'T A LIVING HELL! I AM HAPPY WITH MY LIFE NOW! I WAS HAPPY THEN TO!!"

"Hold up love. Why would you believe he thought that?"

"B-Because... I can still feel your pain!" Gale sighed.

"That doesn't mean he thinks of his life that way."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL THEN?!"

"Jakoul calm down, we're here to help that's it, okay? You need to seriously let go of what we were." Gale only nodded.

"I CAN'T... I WON'T..." His eyes suddenly became a hazy black.

"J-Jakoul..." He snickered. That malicious smile... Jack knew that smile.

"Jakoul w-whatever your thinking... i-it can't happen again. W-we're separate now." He snickered.

"There are other ways." Jack’s eyes widened as he felt horrific pain in his head and collapsed to his knees.

"Jak NO!" Gale cried out, pouring out his light to try and stop him. He hissed in pain and turned into a dark form once more, but ran into the darkest of the shadows in his mind as Jack lay against the mental wall in pain.

"Ow." Gale moved over to Jack.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think he was going to do that... he's never acted this way before. Not since before our birth."

"Unless... do you think Ventus escaped Roxas and went into Jakoul?" Gale looked worriedly at Jack.

"While possible he would have had to break the seal first. No way he would know you and Jamie's powers intimately enough for that."

"Then Jakoul is just being nuts." He growled at Jack, eyes amber now.

"Mmmm, well just because we behave now doesn't mean our darker tendencies are gone. Just that we aren't acting on them.” Jack glared at the other as he chuckled, fangs showing as he’d changed in minutes.

"So.... how do we undo this?"

"That I have no answer for. " Jack growled at him as he tried to convince Jack to let him in again.

 _Jakoul. Stop._ Gale warned his mate over their bond. He didn't show it, but he was deeply worried; even if their violent tendencies were still there, they weren't like this... and didn't often just flare up without reason.... had Ventus somehow influenced Jakoul? If so... why wasn't Gale affected as well? Was it because he'd let out his darker side against the other when Jakoul had refused to? Jakoul hissed at Gale in response as Jack fell to his knees again in pain. Gale frowned, his light acting as a buffer for Jack; he couldn't do much about the pain but he kept Jakoul at bay.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Its simple, revenge." He hissed and Jack screamed; Gale’s buffer couldn't stay up forever.

"For what? Past transgressions? How many times must we go over this love?" He hissed, eyes alighting like hell fire.

"Shut up!" He manifested once more in front of Gale, nothing but a black shadow with red eyes and a dark aura. Jack gasped more and more, as if for air; clawing at his neck as Jakoul closed his fist as if he was crushing Jack’s windpipe. As if such an act would allow him into Jack’s mind, trying to bend Jack to his will. Gale closed his eyes, murmuring.

"Forgive me..." He flinched even as his light was joined by Jamie's to push him back. He screamed in absolute agony and continued screaming until he was too deep in his mind for even this much. Gale sighed and led Jack back out. That had been a disaster. Jack panted, Roxas and Jamie both worried when he woke up as he was gasping for air. Gale looked at Jack with sadness.

"You might want to leave before he comes to."

"What? Why?" Jack was worried for his family, Gale and Rin’s safety.

"Just to be safe, don't worry about me and Rin. We're not the ones he's after." Jack shivered as he already felt him waking.

"Okay. Jamie, Roxas let’s go." Jamie nodded, scooping up Roxas; thanking Gale for his help with a look but Gale just urged them to leave even as he gave them a slight smile. Jack whined sadly before he took off with Jamie and Roxas.

 

 _Don't worry too much Jack. I'll get him sorted out and be alright._ Gale tried to reassure him over the bond. Jakoul groaned upon waking up, hissing at the light; he scooted away from it.

"Sorry." Gale said softly and turned off the light.

"Didn't know it would bother you. You didn't use to be this sensitive to light.... Not even back then." He growled like some wild cat.

"Grrr... take your soul." His voice was scratchy, his form shimmered from normal to a black shadow with amber eyes and wings, just as in the mindscape. Gale frowned thoughtfully. What was going on?

"Die." He growled angrily.

"I don't think so. Why don't you explain a few things?"

"Angry. Guilt, sadness.... hate self." He shook his head as if something was bothering him; something trying to go into his mind... Gale sighed a little, aware something is wrong besides that.

"I know, but you shouldn't. The past is in the past." He growled and attacked with a whip of thorns.

"YOU ARE TOO BRIGHT!" He hated the aura Gale gave off now. Gale ducked back, but a thorn still caught him; he didn't even really notice, he's too busy staring at Jakoul... what had gone wrong so suddenly?

"Jak... please... just talk to me..." He implored, not taking note of the tiny bit of blood from the tiny scrape on one arm. He shook his head, digging his nails into his scalp.

"Voices.... t-too much pain! So much pain..." He growled and slashed again, this time the vines wrapping around Gale and squeezing tightly. Gale let out a cry at this, struggling to get his arms free... Jakoul hissed at Gale and his weakness, something was implanted into his mind; Ventus had done something to his love.

"Jak..." He got one arm free and he gently touched his lover's face. What had happened to the spirit he loved? He backed off as if burned, losing concentration the vines loosened around Gale; he yelled at air for a few seconds than just stood stalk still.

"Sweetheart..." Gale murmured, he gently cupped his love's face and delved into his mind, trying to figure out what has gone wrong and why...

 

He was trapped within the binds of vines with thorns and poisonous burs, he coughed.

"G-gale... out please." He shook, the darker form of himself had become a mind of its own. Instead of listening, of course, he ran over to him and slowly began trying to free him from the vines.

"I'm not leaving you like this!"

"GALE NO!! IT’S A T-TRAP!" Vines encircled Gale and pierced his body, pulling at all the darkest parts of himself and feeding into some type of plant. It opened within Gale’s mind, that darker part of himself was escaping... Gale cried out as the vines pulled at him, the darkness trying to invade, but at the same time he was fighting back as best he could. Suddenly the darkness receded away from Gale and the vines let go; Jakoul had the creature in his hands, the darkness feeding off him more than ever as his thoughts swirled; the darkness confused and consumed him slowly. Gale slumped, bleeding from the various cuts and panting from the exertion it had taken to fight...

"You can't let it rule you... don't you remember? ... You were the one who taught me that... That you have to control it... to command it..." He screamed out, unsure of what to do but Gale’s encouraging words helped, if only slightly; he was slipping, fast. Gale struggled to push himself up again.

"D... don't go back.... on what... you've taught me..." Jakoul growled, losing control; the vines started growing more and the air thicker and more toxic as well. His form changed back from his humanoid and birth form to that beast that he could be within Jack...

"D... don't... b-because... I don't know if I have the strength to do .... what has to be done..." His throat tightened around the last words. He shook his head shrieking now; holding it, claws dug into his scalp as he begged the darkness to go. A small glimmer of hope and light came through and the beast inside him hissed and backed away, taking the dangerous atmosphere with it bit by bit. Gale managed to stand, despite that he was tired and sore. The wounds had stopped bleeding, but he knew he only had so much to give... his light... it wasn't as steady as Jamie's... it was fragile and he knew it. Jakoul screeched and a black shadow seemed to be pushed out of his mind’s body and his real body.

"GET OUT!!" The creature hissed, promising it would come back and next time it would not let Jak escape; Jakoul collapsed, the entire environment changing to a soothing blue wave of blank color. Gale moved to catch him, though all that got was them both collapsing. Jakoul leaned into Gale, breathing heavily and sinking into a dreamless sleep now. Gale sighed at this.

"Rest well love. I fear we may yet both need the strength for things to come." He coughed, shaking in his sleep from the pain of his levels out of whack. Gale kept a close eye on him between tending to Rin.

 

Jack, himself, was worried if Jakoul reverted that way that he'd have to actually kill him and he didn't want to have to do that at all. Jamie was worried as well. He knew just as well as Jack did what would happen if Jakoul lost it...

"We need to have faith in them." He murmured, voicing the counter to what he was sure Jack was thinking, just as he was.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about what we'll have to do if Jakoul completely loses it."

"I know, but we have to have faith they can deal with it. That they wouldn't expect us to deal with it unless it was truly serious."

 

Jakoul, for the next few weeks, became more reclusive in himself; not speaking and taking care of Rin. Gale spent his time trying to fix the damage when not caring for Rin. Jakoul clawed Gale when he poked around.

"GET OUT!" He’d finally had enough of Gale’s pokings. He'd only been trying to help and he hurried off to the bathroom, blood sliding down his cheek as he hadn't been quick enough to dodge the blow. Jakoul cried hopelessly at what he had just done; he didn't mean to, it was the darker half within it was taking control slowly. Not a single sound came from the bathroom as Gale patched himself up, but it was some time before he came back out, blood washed away with tears... Jakoul had left a note and Rin was nibbling on it as he had left to sort himself out. Gale took the note from Rin before he could eat it all and made a quick decision... hoping he was doing the right thing...

 

Jamie was fixing lunch when there was a knock on the door. He checked the simmering pasta before opening it; but there was no one there... well, not no one. Sitting in a basket, bundled and sucking on his thumb, wasRin.

"JACK!!!" Jamie called over his shoulder before he picked up the basket and moved inside.

"What the heck is going on!" He became worried as he saw Rin in Jamie’s arms.

"I dunno. There's no message or anything." Jack shook.

"This can't be happening." Roxas groaned, he was having quite the headache. Jamie shook his head a little then looked over to Roxas.

"You okay son?" Jack hugged and tried to calm the now crying Rin.

 

Jakoul laughed making people despair wherever he went. Gale set off to counteract everything Jakoul did... aware it was likely a suicide mission. He hissed.

"You. Why are you here?!" It wasn't Jakoul speaking.

"To do what needs be done..." Gale replied quietly.

"Like you can beat me remember you’re weaker in every way." His eyes pupiless, nova reds vines crept up around Gale along with gooey black ones with thorns.

"Except one. I'm sorry..." Came the reply. He closed his eyes and spread out his light, a faint beacon across the sky. It took all he had to produce the light, to banish the darkness from them both... but doing so left him with nothing and when the light finally faded so did he. Jakoul cried out, screaming out in absolute murdering pain before falling unconscious. Jack knew Jamie felt it as did he.

"No." Rin screaming, as if murdered, himself. The wind caught Jakoul, settling him on the ground, swirling around him at Jamie's call... as he had suspected what might have happened... He'd known it the second it had occurred. He looked at the sobbing child and gathered him into his arms.

"Shhh... it's okay. I promise, it will be okay." He murmured quietly, though his eyes reflect his own hurt as he holds the child close. Tears slipped down Jack’s face; Roxas looked at all in complete confusion until he felt it, it was like a punch to the gut and Ventus laughed. Jamie hugged the crying boy, soothing him until he fell asleep and then he put him in Roxas' old crib. Roxas was angry.... angry this happened but he wasn't too sad; he’d only sort of known Gale and had thought of him as an older brother sort of. Jamie returned to Jack and slipped his arms around his grieving love. He buried his head against Jack, silently crying himself.


	6. Rose Among Thorns

"Jakoul h-he's gonna try to kill himself probably when he wakes up." Jamie nodded a little and forced himself to step back. He couldn't utter the words so he spoke along the bond.

 _Find him._ Jack nodded, Rin was asleep from the pain of losing his father; Jack went in search of Jakoul. Jamie went back to the kitchen, finishing cooking supper which he then gave to Roxas; he had to force himself to eat.

 

When he found Jakoul, he was stabbing himself; crying and lay in a pool of tears, urine and blood from the pain that filled him as he realized what happened and was screaming. Jack sighed and ignored his struggles as he hefted him over his shoulder. Jakoul hung limply and Jack returned home.

"Baby, we need the first aid kit and maybe some of your power.” Jamie nodded as he moved over to Jak, noticing the blood. He waited until Jack had set him down before icing the various cuts to keep them from bleeding out.

"That should hold for a little while." Jack nodded and winced as Jakoul, like Jack, struggled against fixing his wounds.

"Jakoul please." He only screamed out his sorrys, begging it not have happened; wishing himself dead over and over.

"Jamie please help me hold him still.” Jamie wrangled him with Jack, getting him still... mostly... as he worked on icing the various wounds.

"He isn't going to be rational for a while." Jack nodded; he hollered and kicked and screamed, he was broken inside. That piece of him, that Gale shared with him, was gone and he was all but insane now. Jack finally managed to finish cleaning and heal his stab wounds.

"Jamie... oh my gosh." He’d noticed some internal bleeding. Jamie nodded, using the light inside him to deal with the internal injuries. It would not be easy, but for Rin's sake they needed to keep Jakoul alive. Jakoul screamed out as Jamie healed him. Unfortunately Jamie could do little about the pain... which was why he'd told Roxas to play quietly in the nursery after he'd put Rin to bed... Fortunately the room was soundproof now so none of it reached the two boys. It lasted only a few minutes before he was done.

"Okay, done. In and out.... although his mental state-" He was cut off by Jakoul's mutters. He didn't really need to finish there. Jack looked at Jamie in worry.

"T-This can't keep happening Jamie; if Jakoul is mentally unwell he can't care for Rin, which leaves us to care for him." Jamie nodded in agreement as Jakoul passed out from the stress and exhaustion.

"I'm aware of that love." Jakoul should have been plagued by nightmares with the stress of his guilt, instead, he found himself in a warm embrace he knew so well...

 

Jack looked down, shaking his head.

"I-It’s just not fair." Jamie sighed softly.

"No, it's not... but we need to be here for him as best we can."

"Love, d-do you really think G-gale’s gone? I mean you pulled same thing on me and you came back."

"I don't know... and... I don't remember ever doing what he's done. Then again... if I had, there'd be no way I'd remember it once I had a body again." Jack quivered in pain suddenly.

"JAKOUL NEEDS TO CALM DOWN MENTALLY! IT'S SENDING IT INTO MY MIND AND DRIVING ME NUTS NOW!"

 

"Calm down." A soft voice murmured sweetly next to Jakoul’s ear, holding him close. Jack quivered, hugging Jamie.

"I-It’s unfair, Jamie, unfair Jakoul had this happen to him.. unfair Gale i-is... is d-" He didn't dare say it as Jakoul awoke and now stared at them.

"We don't know that." Jamie replied before glancing to Jakoul.

"Hey." He looked over at Jack, eyes like black bowling balls but nothing more; no emotion, silence, like he was gone. Jamie sighs a little when he saw how withdrawn Jakoul had become... but it was to be expected.

 

In Jakoul's mind, he was still being embraced gently; what little sanity there was left... what emotion, it was being surrounded by a warm, caring light.

"You can't stay here forever... Rin needs you." He quivered, shaking and looking around.

"No... G-gale... I need Gale." He muttered, holding his head; wanting Gale back.

"I will always be with you sweetheart... as long as you remember me, but our son needs you." Jakoul was forcefully pushed towards that light; he didn't want to go, not now, not ever. His light gently pushed his love forward.

"It will be okay... you'll see love." It was Rin’s wails that brought him back, instantly he awoke as if he’d been dreaming; he left the room and held his son hushing and calming him.

"Don't worry, daddy's here; daddy will always be here son." Jamie was a little surprised at that, he looked at Jack, but neither of them would be able to see the faint figure that stood behind Jakoul, whispering softly to Rin that things were okay. That he'd be okay. Jakoul ignored their stares and went into the other room to feed Rin. The invisible figure went with him. Roxas came in, sensing Gale yet not seeing him. The invisible Gale stayed with Jakoul. Seeing the confusion on Roxas' face Jamie looked at the boy before speaking.

"What's up?"

"N-Nothing." He would not say out of respect for Jakoul’s sanity. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that but didn't press the matter, instead he spoke up.

"How would you like to spend a week with Merix? It's been a while since you've seen each other and I'm sure he misses you." Roxas nodded, Jack was worried about Jakoul, who seemed to be talking to thin air.

"Hun, are you sure he is mentally capable to care for Rin?"

"I'll take you over there tomorrow then okay?" Jamie smiled at Roxas before shooing him off to bed for the evening, only once Roxas was gone did he answer Jack.

"Why do you think I'm sending Roxas off for a week? We need to keep an eye on him. It's very suspicious, but it could be nothing." He said in a quiet voice so that only Jack would hear him.

"But Gale, I can't live without you and Rin... he needs you in his life." He said, starting to emotionally break down again; Jack nodded. Roxas was quite sad himself; he could actually hear Gale like Jakoul.

"It will be okay." Gale said gently, lightly trailing his hand down Jak's back. He hugged and snuggled his son, feeding him, burping him and then diaper changing as was needed.

"Roxas can hear you, why don’t you go visit him for a bit?" He said wished Gale could be there with him now, like before. Gale shook his head.

"I can't simply leave. I'm attached to you. Don't worry about Roxas."

"You’re what?" He didn’t quite follow on that.

"I'm attached to you. Literally. "

"... I didn't know that." He wanted to cry because he couldn't hold his love; he could see and hear him but couldn't hold him but he held in his emotions for Rin’s sake.

"Mmmm, backlash of the spell." Jack sighed as he felt Jakoul hold in his emotions. As promised. Jamie took Roxas over to Merix's house for the week. He had explained the situation that morning to the Nightstalkers who were happy to repay his and Jack's earlier kindness by watching Roxas.

 

Roxas and Merix giggled, laughing as they had a pillow fight, ending up in a tussle fight; Merix tripped and fell on top of Roxas, their eyes met. Inches away, Merix blushed deeply. Roxas just sort of stared a moment before it dawned on him as well as he blushed just as deep of a red. Merix blushed much harder and stood up, quite unsure what to say at that moment. Roxas was having the same problem, he didn't say anything. What was there to be said? Merix sighed and before Roxas could think, Merix’s lips locked onto his. Roxas froze, he wasn't sure what to do and he'd never been kissed before... well okay he had but his dads didn't count! Merix was afraid he’d ruined their friendship, having done that, but god he just wanted him so badly! Roxas had no idea what he was feeling... that he could feel this... He slipped his arms around his friend.... were they still only friends at this point? He stared into Roxas' eyes for long moment, waiting for him to allow entry. After a moment, as an experiment, he slipped his tongue past his lips to play along Merix's in the kiss. Merix quivered a little and returned the favor. Roxas shifted a little to try to trace Merix's lips only for his tongue to come in contact with Merix's. He inhaled sharply at the feeling that struck him so suddenly. Merix did exactly the same thing. He froze a moment before slowly pushing his tongue forward to meet Merix's again. Merix gently petted his hair and wrapped his other arm around his back, hugging him close as well he continued the dominating tongue battle. A quiet sound of pleasure rose in Roxas' throat as he held his friend against him. He didn't notice it. It wasn’t until Kry came in did the situation become super awkward.

"DAD!" He yelled in surprise, dropping Roxas instantly. Roxas scrambled back, blushing hard. Merix wasn't sure what else to say at that point; all he knew was that he loved Roxas more than a friend. Kry raised an eyebrow at the two boys. Not saying anything for the moment.

"D-Dad... it's not what it looks like... I mean uh... uh..." He jumped out the window. Kry chuckled and looked over at Roxas.

 **"Bring him back won't you and you can tell him I don't condone his choice of partner. "** Roxas only nodded and went after Merix.

When Roxas found him, Merix was blushing and yelling at himself in a clearing.

"STUPID! STUPID! ...  I SHOULD NEVER HAVE SHOWED MY FEELINGS! HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW!"

"Merix?" He called out, uncertain. Why had Merix even run off? Merix hit himself two, three, four times... until he was bruising. Roxas winced a little, he could almost feel it as he came into the same clearing.

"Merix!" Merix flinched and hid into the darkness, only his amber orbs could be seen.

"Merix? Please come out." Merix did not come out right away, tears slipped down his cheeks; he didn't mean to do what he’d done so soon.

"Merix? What's wrong?" Roxas was concerned now.

"Y-You hate me now... don't you?" He seemed to his, his eyes narrowing in a way his father once did in anger towards Roxas years before.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"B-Because you don't s-share the same feelings as me..."

"Who told you that?"

"Y-You don't look happy."

"I'm worried... did I... do something wrong?" Shaking, Merix couldn't take that and ran, hugging him close.

"No, you did absolutely nothing wrong; don't ever think you did." He slipped his arms around Merix.

"Why'd you run off then?"

" ‘C-Cause of my dad."

"Well, he said he has nothing against us."

"W-wait... he do-doesn’t?"

"Told me that and to get you back."

"R-Roxas... w-what do you feel about me... right now?"

"I love you... not just as a friend or a brother."

"Y-You do?" His eyes widened, a hint of happiness in them.

"I do." Merix hugged Roxas close.

"R-Roxas Frost, will you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?"

"I'd love to." He smiled and kissed him on the lips, gently and softly; Roxas returned the gentle kiss. Merix petted his head hair and all he deepened the loving kiss. Roxas pulled Merix closer in response.

“Mmmm." Was his response before the kiss ended.

"W-we should probably get back; it g-gets cold out here."

"Yeah." Hugging him close he held Roxas, flying back home; his wings flapping a little vigorously. Roxas lets him carry him back to the house; Merix put him down and the two retreated to Merix’s room after grabbing something to drink. Once in the room, Merix locked his door and spun the silencing spells he’d learned from his father. He knew they were a little young for this kind of thing, but it was always nice to experiment... slowly he slowly put his hand under Roxas’ shirt, curiously grazing the skin beneath. Roxas' heart pounded in his chest. He swallowed a little nervously. Merix waited for Roxas’ permission first before trying anything more. Roxas nodded a little, he'd never done anything like this before... only fantasized about it... That was a lot different though. His heart beat faster. Merix smiled, moving his hand from his stomach to his chest, touching the nipples and kissing every inch of his skin he could find and see there. Roxas squirmed a little, his breathing quickening as little prickles of pleasure danced along his skin from the touch and kisses. He decided a step further and one hand slid to Roxas’ ass but that's it, nothing more. Roxas nuzzled against Merix, shivering a little. He hugged Roxas, fingers dancing across the smooth back. Roxas shivered, a quiet groan rose in his throat.

"T-Tell me when to stop, okay Roxas?" He wanted more, but held back for Roxas’ sake. Roxas nodded a little, muttering after a moment.

"W-what... i-if... I don't want you to?"

"T-Then I'll just keep going." He said, chuckling. Roxas just flushed, nuzzling against his love. Merix yawned sleepy but continued touching here and there; enjoying the sounds Roxas made. Roxas led Merix over to the bed to curl up against him, eventually falling asleep himself. Merix smiled, pulling a blanket over them both and fell asleep.

 

Jack, meanwhile, was being attacked by Jakoul; he really didn't want a bath. Jamie was helping too, it was a struggle really, but he REALLY needed one... He squealed and kicked, and clawed, much like Jack would have done. Jamie stubbornly got him into the bath... much as he'd done with Jack in the past... and Roxas... He spat at Jack and Jamie in anger as Jack held him in while Jamie scrubbed. Jamie just calmly continued scrubbing.

"Jakoul hold still JAKOUL! AHH!!" He splashed Jack, who lost his grip on him giving him enough time to try the old switcheroo. Jamie froze Jakoul to the tub so he couldn't actually leave.

"Nice try bucko, but Roxas has already tried that one on us." Jack squeaked.

"JAAMIE! I'M STILL IN THE TUB!!" Jakoul was naked, as was Jack thanks to Jakoul, in the same place.... they squealed and scrambled to escape. Jack more than Jakoul.

"So climb out. I just froze his water so he'd stick to the tub, I didn't freeze it all silly." Jamie replied and moved to unfreeze parts of Jakoul to finish washing him but he wasn't going to escape now that he was stuck to the tub by his own skin. Jack stood up.

"Oh thank god." He hugged Jamie.

"That was a dirty trick Jakoul, don't do it again." Jack pinched his skin, making him cry a little; Jack let go and he stopped crying instantly.

"Grab a couple towels, one for you both. I'm almost done here." Jack growled at Jakoul as he growled back; both, at same time, got dry and dressed.

"It's like looking at someone look at an estranged mirror." Jamie pointed out without qualm about how alike they were acting. They both growled at him for that comment; Rin stared to cry, instantly Jakoul took off.

"What?" Jack looked at Jamie as if to say ‘don’t even talk to me’ and left the room as Jakoul was hugging his baby, hushing him. Jamie felt a mix of bafflement and hurt from the look. He'd just been saying... was it so wrong to just point out something they had in common? Jack sighed went into the bedroom to apologize.

"...and we do not have anything in common." Jack said with a blush.

"I don't see why not. He DID come from you after all, it's not so unusual he'd have picked up traits from you just as Gale did me..." He trailed off, wincing a little. Yeah, Gale had definitely picked up traits off him. Jack winced as well just thinking of Gale; hushing his son, Jakoul hummed a lullaby to the crying child. Gale hummed along with Jak, even if he couldn't touch his son.

"And love always show." He whispered the last words with Gale as the infant rest in his arms. Gale smiled at his love and his sleeping child. Jakoul was just as tired, but cared for his son more than anything. Gale subtly nudged his love to the bed to sleep.

"Alright... okay, okay." Gale smiled a little. Jakoul yawned; Jack looked at Jamie with concern at this, the two had watched him the entire time. Jamie led Jakoul to their guest bedroom without a word and made sure he and Rin were comfortable in their beds before coming out again.

"I've been thinking about this... maybe Jak's not gone crazy... maybe... just maybe..." He knew what he was suggesting was nuts... but then again, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility.

"Gale’s attached to Jakoul, and he's somehow communicating with Gale and taking care of their son." Jack responded smartly.

"As off the wall as it sounds when said aloud... yeah. That's EXACTLY what I was thinking." Jack smiled, hugging Jamie close.

"I love you, ya know that?"

"Yes I do. I'll never doubt it again." He replied with a smile of his own.

"And I think I know what we can do to help them too... it means I have to go see Angel though."

"Oh man I hate going there, not cause of Angel but the place in general pisses me off."  

 

Meanwhile, Merix and Roxas were sitting at the dining table with Merix's parents for dinner, quite content, but Merix liked playing footsy with Roxas. Roxas was trying hard not to giggle at Merix's antics while they ate. Though he couldn't stop a smile or two from escaping every once and a while.


	7. Swaps

"Well you don't have to go." Jamie replied.

"Besides, it might be best if you were here to keep an eye on Jak just in case. We don't need him doing anything rash, though he might be beyond that point there's still a chance if I know him as well as I think I might. You're probably the best choice in terms of keeping him in check."

"Of course, but I don't want you down there alone."

"I won't be alone love." Jamie replied though he knew Jack only trusted Angel so far. Jack shivered and hugged Jamie.

"Be careful."

"I will be. Love you." He kissed Jack before he left; Jack shook a little, rubbing his arms.

 

Merix eventually stopped his game with Roxas when his father sternly looked at him to get him to eat, and chuckled along with his mother. Later, Merix was laying down as it was nighttime, he had the itch to go and prowl but he had Roxas in his arms; he wouldn't leave without telling him where he was going of course but he looked just so comfortable laying there that Merix didn't dare move a muscle.

 

Jack grunted as Jakoul walked into him with Rin, who was wailing up a storm; not good on his headache... not good at all.

"Jak, dear, watch where you're going." Gale said gently while trying to hum to his son to calm him down. Jack grunted, shaking his head.

"Jakoul all you have to do is tell him something amazing, it always calmed Roxas." Jakoul attempted it by telling their son how far the moon was.

"I don't think that's what Jack meant love. I think he means to try and distract our son the same way they have with Roxas... it's worth a shot."

 

Jamie closed his eyes and reached out, but not to Angel... but to the other whom he knew was still here. The other Gale.

"Yo! Darkwing Duck!" Angel nearly snarled at Gale's call, anyone with half a brain who'd heard of that knew it was meant as an insult since that was, quite literally, the stupidest superhero ever to grace the airwaves.

"What do you want now." Angel really had come to hate Gale, but because Jamie had told him not to, he had refrained from cutting out the cur's tongue.

"Jamie is waiting for you." Angel frowned at the news but nodded and headed topside. What could Jamie want? Angel appeared on the surface and wasn't surprised to find that Jamie was, indeed, waiting for him at the "gate" or rather, what had once been Jamie's gate to the world below. It was the place where he had taken his own life. It had taken him almost half an hour to reach the place. Why Jamie was there wasn't clear.

"What brings you to this 'delightful' spot?" Jamie frowned a little at the reference but then began explaining quietly what he had in mind. Angel listened, for once, without a single comment; a thoughtful frown gracing his features as Jamie explained everything...

 

"My god Roxas, you’re amazing!" He said as Roxas pulled out a souffle. Merix was rather surprised at this as until now he’d had no idea what a souffle even was...

 

Jakoul screamed out in pain as Jack was trying to clean his wound from a dog bite, a stray pack had come by; he’d recognized one of them as Niko, who bit him. Gale had tried to warn Jak about the pack, but he hadn't listened. After a moment Gale murmured softly.

"We have to go find Jamie. He's calling to us." Gale wasn't sure how else to explain what he felt just then. Jakoul nodded and sighed.

"Jack, I am gonna go get groceries. Please care for Rin while I am gone." Jack stared  suspiciously at him but sighed.

"Okay."

"I'll lead you to him." Gale says, directing his love from the cavern to where Jamie was waiting for them in Russia. Jakoul winced, his bite throbbing; like clockwork, as soon as one is gone the other was and the baby started crying. Gale soothed their son over the bond with a lullaby. Jamie wasn't alone. Angel stood waiting with him.

"Nasty bite there. " It's Angel's form of greeting. He grinned.

"You were right Jamie. He's definitely stuck on him and I mean that literally." Unlike Jamie, the guardian of the underworld could see Gale. Jakoul looked at Angel, tilting his head as he had a feeling as if they’d met... Angel smirked a little as he touched the wound, sealing it as if it had never been.

"You don't remember. It's written all over your face bucko.... eh. Don't matter much. You and I never got along in that place you USED to call home anyway."

"Huh." Jakoul was confused in many ways though his eyes lit up at his healed hand.

"Guess you haven't forgotten everything. Eh, come on... let's get you two lover boys separated and one into a body."

"Huh." Jakoul was still very confused by all this in so many ways.

"This will make a little more sense soon." Jamie replied as Angel led them both through the gate and into the depths of the realm he called his own. Granted, the place was no paradise... there were still shrieks of pain and groans, but none came from any soul that was innocent and the workers greeted Angel with admiration and respect rather than stark fear. Jakoul was not sure what to make of this place; knowing only that he didn't understand it nor like it. Jamie didn't say anything as they’re led to one of the cells.

"Well... aren't you a pretty one?" The voice sounded exactly like Jamie's. It was obvious though it wasn't because the voice had come from within the cell. Jakoul tilted his head, who was that?

"So what I was told was true... you really got a body of your own Jakoul." From the dim corner of the cell a pair of glowing purple eyes studied him.

"Don't be rude Gale." Jamie said.

"Far be it from me to be rude to my former partner..." He snickered and stepped into the light. Aside from his purple eyes, he looked like a mirror image of Jamie, he was dressed in one of the black robes though. The only thing he lacked, that might have reminded Jakoul of this place and brought to light his memories of it, was black feathered wings. Jakoul gasped, backing up; he didn't like this Gale. He was scared of this Gale and backed up into Jamie as he stared at the other.

"Easy Jakoul. It's alright." Jamie murmured reassurance while Gale stood on the other side, peering at what seemed to essentially be his former self. Jakoul squirmed, protesting against the other’s prodding into his center; his center was light at the moment, with a hint of dreams and darkness. At the epicenter was Jakoul, the bad side.

"NO!" He shrieked out, it took three tries before he forced him out; it was a weak try from Gale since his powers were weak from his cell.

"You're going to regret trying that."

"Oh really? What more could you POSSIBLY do that you haven't already done?" He sneered. Angel smirked and disappeared, he come back with two china dolls.

"What do you think.... the pink dress or the purple one?"

"Pink." Jamie replied without hesitation and Angel nodded with a smirk before slipping into the cell with the doll in hand. Gale just stared at him in bored confusion until Angel began the spell... only then does what is intended dawn on him and he shrieked in anger... though by that time all his shrieking managed to do was slightly shake his new vessel.... the doll. Jakoul shook as the body collapsed and the doll shook.

"W-what did you do?"

"Soul transfer. I AM pretty much Death now... it comes with the territory." He moved over to Jakoul and touched his shoulder. Moments later the body that had been lifeless began to stir a little, there were minute differences though as the eyes that opened aren't purple or Jamie's brown, but silver with hints of blue. Jamie noted that aside from still looking a little like him, Gale's soul had changed some of the features, not only the eyes, but the previously brown hair was now silver tinted too. Jakoul gasped, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"G-gale." Gale blinked, adjusting to the new body.

"This... is a little weird... but thanks." Angel just grinned.

"It was Jamie's idea." Gale smiled over at Jamie while Angel left with the now-possessed doll. Jakoul was still shaking, his seal was cracked; this was bad. Angel came back a few minutes later.

"You look like you've seen a ghost or worse. Not that I blame you after that blighter.... Looks like you need a patch job too." Gale and Jamie looked at him, baffled and he sighed.

"Eh, well, his darker personality instead of being corralled like yours Gale, it's... well... kinda withheld." Jakoul screamed out; as soon as that seal cracked, the other Jakoul would try to escape. Angel put a hand on Jakoul's shoulder.

"You've got a few choices my friend... the first being to deal with it like your mate... or I could attempt to put it in a doll for ya... or just heal that seal. Your call." Jakoul shook his head.

"I-I'll deal with him." He grunted.

"Fair enough." Angel shrugged and walked off, Jamie frowned a little, wondering what Angel meant and looked over at Jakoul while Gale stood; he swayed a little, still unused to his new body. Jakoul swayed along with him from wooziness that the other induced. Gale righted himself and moved over to his love. Jamie looked at Gale.

"Will you two be okay if I return to the surface?" Gale nodded.

"Alright. I'll wait for you both back at the house then." He headed back.

"Our son missed you love." He hugged Gale. Gale smiled a little.

"I never left."

"I know, let’s go home." He nods and slips an arm around his love to give support as much as get.

 

Jack was worried, he hadn't even gotten close to calming down Rin. Jamie arrived at the house to a fussy Rin.

"Oh dear." Jack winced in pain as the cries grew louder; Jakoul finally arrived with Gale; smiling, he took his baby from Jack’s arms. Gale quietly coos to his son, getting him to calm down a little. Jack smiled at that then thought about his own son who was on the edge of maturing now.

"It went about as smoothly as can be hoped." Jamie murmured, nodding to Gale.

 

Merix yawned.

"So when are your parents coming to get you?"

"End of the week." Roxas replied drowsily.

"Oh."

 

Jakoul hugged Gale and his child close.

"I saw Niko again; he bit me." He hated that fact Jack, himself, knew Jamie would have to disperse him some day; he was, after all, his creation. Jamie sighed a little at that.

"I kind of figured that with the bite I saw he had." Jamie nodded in Jakoul's direction.

"I still can't imagine what went wrong with him..." He muttered.

"I do, he went stray; he never came back and also we sort of forgot them." Jamie shook his head.

"The collar should have tied him to you so he wouldn't go stray... something went wrong with the collar I guess."

"I don't like this Jamie, not one bit."

"Me either, I'll deal with him."

 

Niko snarled at his pack to get moving, an immortal was coming. Jamie headed out to find the wayward snow dog. Niko snarled at Jamie, when he found him his fur was black and an angry red mark wrapped around his neck; even made of snow, he had blood. Jamie didn't approach him directly, instead he knelt down to the dog's level, holding out one hand cautiously. The dog snarled hair raised in a dangerous way he bit at Jamie hard, but Jamie pulled away just in time; the dog growled more and attacked viciously this time. He dodged the attack, using an icicle to keep from being bit. He didn't attack back though, he was too busy trying to get rid of the collar first. Niko growled lowly, tail flicking angrily. It took him a while but Jamie managed to get it off. Niko barked, shaking, but the red tint in his eyes was gone and the blackness faded from his fur.

"Easy boy... easy..." Jamie murmured gently, hoping to coax the dog to keep him from attacking again. He bared his fangs, licking them, but he calmed down; finally recognizing Jamie and his freedom showed now in his eyes. He walked over, smelling like death, covered in the blood of other animals. The reunion was okay, that is until his mate and his pups come out and he became protective again and bit Jamie’s leg, just not hard enough to maim this time.

"Ow... geez... I'm not gonna hurt them." Jamie pulled back, wincing as he iced the bite. He whined and the female walked straight up towards them; she was a half coyote wolf mixed with the power of the sun. It was clear it was a spirit and the pups were a mix of sun coyote, dog and some snow except one with grey fur; it looked nothing like Niko or the female. Jamie gently pet Niko on the head, looking at the female but he didn't approach her or the pups.

"She's pretty." He wagged his tail and licked Jamie’s face happily; his breath smelled like meat of other animals. Jamie gently scratched on ear.

"Sorry about the mess you got into. Looks like you did well for yourself though." Niko happily sniffed at Jamie; the pups came over and he allowed them to interact with him. The littlest one with grey fur had bright green eyes and was a little shy, but yawned cutely. Niko picked him up and set him by his mother; it was clear this pup wouldn't make it through winter it was sickly, a gangly little one. Jamie felt a little sorry for the pup, but nature was nature. Niko sniffed, licking the pup; he finally had an idea, maybe Jamie could do something. He picked up the pup, the female thought the same, and the other pups scattered behind their father as he gently set the pup in Jamie’s hands. It was so little, it was obviously sick, yet still a beautiful pup. Jamie looked at the pup then at Niko.

"Well... I can try, but I can't guarantee anything boy. I'm not Mother Nature." He gently ruffled the pup's fur and concentrated, allowing his light to flow into the tiny pup. The pup was cold already; it was a little late, the pup was dead before he could really do much. It didn't stir again. Niko looked down, the mother had tears coming down her face. Jamie sighed.

"I'm sorry boy." Niko lay his snout on top of his dead pup before he cried his sorrow in the form of a howl. Jamie sighed, the least he could do was bury the pup and he did. Jack waited for Jamie to come back, wondering what was taking so long. Jamie returned not long after.

"Things should be better now, though I kind of feel bad for him... aside from the mess he was in because of the collar... he lost a pup."

"NO! That's horrible!" Jack said from the kitchen, he’d been looking for something to eat but hadn’t any luck in what he was really hungry for. Roxas sat on the couch in the living room with a dazed look, of what could only be described as “giggling happiness,” on his face.

"I know. I tried to save it, but I wasn't in time. These things happen unfortunately." Jack sighed.

"Oh, well me and Rox are gonna go hunting; it has almost been a full month since our transformations, strangely."

"Alright, be safe." Jack nodded; Roxas had a dopey look on his face.

"Hey son why so... um, dreamy faced?" Jack fumbled a bit as he tried to word how one who was in love got when they’d gotten a kiss. Roxas blinked, then blushed. Jack smiled happily at this.

"Did you two kiss already?" He hugged him tightly, embarrassing him was fun for Jack. He just blushed darker. Jack smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Aww, kiddo.... come on. Details, details!" He was having fun.

"Don't tease the boy so much love." Jamie replied with a smile. Jack sighed.

"Fine, fine!" Roxas punched Jack lightly in the gut, he acted as if it hurt a lot. Jamie just chuckled; Jack giggled, chuckling away at a thought, Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Nothing okay, son ready to go eat." He said, unaware that he was attacking him all whilst they changed, as the pain hadn’t registered until now.

"OW! OW! YOUR TEETH! DETACH TEETH! OW!" Jamie pried the changed Roxas off Jack.

"I know you're hungry, but no biting your father." Jamie held him by his wings so he wasn't bit himself. He managed to hand his son a chunk of raw meat to tide him over for a little while. Jack smiled and giggled.

"Better go on, that meat won't hold back the hunger for long." Jack nodded, suddenly he was tackled from behind.

"AWW, ROXAS!!" Jamie chuckled a bit.

"Told you." Jack took off before Roxas ate his wings.

"STOP IT! FLY! GO HUNT DAMN IT! AHH!!" Jamie shook his head, the wind plucked Roxas off Jack before he decided to take a bite out of him. Jack quivered, he didn't want to do this; he really didn't. Roxas followed Jack, eager for something to eat; Jack whined, he’d gotten so used to regular food that he didn't want to eat. Something in Roxas told him to push Jack’s primal urges to kill their prey. Roxas growled in confusion when he made a kill but his father didn't join in. Jack whined and winced when Roxas tried pulling him towards the kill; he was just too used to more normal meat and if he didn't eat he would become really weak. Roxas growled a little, pointing to the kill. Jack shook his head.

"No." Roxas growled insistently. Jack shook his head again.

"No." He gasped out, body hurting now. Roxas puts his hands on his hips as if to say 'EAT.' Jack shook his head.

"No Roxas." He growled as if to say. 'I'll tell dad you didn't if you don't...'

"Not happening." He snapped. Roxas growled all the more before taking a bite himself then shoving one at Jack. Jack winced and shook his head, backing up; knowing him... Roxas was stronger than him now. He shoved the bite closer, growling.

“Eat.” Jack backed up again and got ready to take flight, knowing from his glare that he'd try to force him to eat.

"NO!" Jack took off into the sky. Roxas cut up the meal, eating some of it as he flew after Jack.

"ROXAS NO!!" He cried. Roxas growled, persistent. Jack shook him about, not wanting to eat but his strength was failing, badly. Eventually he overpowered Jack and forced him to eat. Jack cried out, fighting him all the way until he was forced to swallow from lack of air; Jack glared at him, it was clear he needed more than that. Roxas huffed and continued force feeding Jack the kill he'd made until it was all gone. Jack finally kicked Roxas off him; he jolted, suddenly wishing he hadn't done that. A hint of fear went through him as soon as he saw Roxas’ eyes, determined and angry. Roxas dragged Jack to the next meal. Growling for him to eat. He whimpered, biting his lip; making it bleed because of his fangs, yet he still refused to eat. Roxas growled and forced it on his father again. He didn't get why Jack resisted. Jack growled and bit him then gasped when blood seeped from the wound. Jack started to take off again; Roxas squeaked a little at the bite but he grabbed Jack's tail as if to say ‘and where do you think you're going?’ Jack struggled, pulling at the appendage to get free; Roxas yanked Jack from the air, grounding him, growling. He whimpered, clawing at the ground as he was dragged into the darkness. Roxas force fed Jack a second kill he made... it was just a cat so it was easier to get Jack to eat it. Jack did eat it because it’s a cat and the fear he felt from Roxas’ demonic strength and determination. Roxas growled a little and pointed to a corner... there's a few more cats huddling in the corner in fear. Jack winced and killed at least three and ate them. Only once Roxas was sure Jack had eaten at least close to his fill did he go off to find something else for himself before he's full. Jack quivered as he had just realized the roles in demonic rank switched; Jack was no longer alpha... but Roxas was.


	8. A Real Problem

Once full he returned to Jack and tilted his head as if to say 'what are you waiting for?' as he hovered nearby. Jack nodded, taking flight, but staying low. Roxas headed back to the house with Jack. Jack didn’t speak of the hunt once they returned, as he felt exhausted. Roxas heads for bed.

"You look tired love." Jamie was a little worried at that. He couldn't recall a time he'd seen Jack come back from a hunt tired like that. He whined, upset, but also scared of Roxas a little more than usual.

"Sweetheart? " Jamie knew this had to be serious if Jack wasn't talking. Jack’s heartbeat quickened just at the simple question, thinking he was gonna be attacked right then and there. Jamie slowly approached Jack. He could sense the fear and he didn't like this. As soon as he saw Jamie he shrieked and took flight out the window in fright. Jamie lept in shock. He went after Jack though, he wanted to get to the bottom of this... what the hell had happened?! Jack shook like a frightened cat when Jamie flew by his hiding spot. Jamie paused at the spike of fear, using it as a guide really though he hated that he had to; his concern spiking with the passing moments. Jack tried being quiet as possible, as he shook the tree shook as well. Jamie walked over to the tree and put his hand on it.

"Jack... hun. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack hit his head trying to escape, but his wings are stuck in the tree.

"EE EEE!!!" He was freaking out as he thought he was being attacked.

"Jack stop! You're making it worse!" Jamie said as he floated over to Jack. He screamed and struggled, ripping his wings, making him scream more. Jamie froze Jack in place, having no other choice or he'd risk doing more damage.

"Jack, calm down love, please." He said gently as he carefully worked to disentangle the now frozen and numbed Jack from the tree he'd gotten himself snagged in. Jack whimpered, hissing and covering himself with the one wing that wasn't frozen or numb, but still torn; he shrieked at the sun light. Jamie summoned the wind to cover the sun with some light cloud cover.

"Calm down sweetheart. I'm just trying to help." He murmured as he worked to heal the damage with his light as best he can, but he's careful not to use too much light since Jack didn't seem to react well to even sunlight... So he used the barest minimum of his light to mend the damage. It meant slow healing, but it also wouldn't even appear on the spectrum of one's eyesight. Jack shook and nuzzled Jamie cautiously, like a petrified, cornered animal. Jamie gently ran a hand soothingly along one arm.

"It's okay. I promise." He murmured as he finished freeing him and held him close gently. Jack whimpered, shaking as he clung to Jamie; his nails digging in for protection. Jamie held him in a firm, but gentle grip.

"It's alright, you'll be okay." Jack shivered as Jamie started taking them home. Jamie held Jack the entire time, not letting him go for even a moment as he took Jack back home and to the bedroom.

"Just rest now okay?" He murmured gently as he climbed into the bed with Jack. He cuddled gently and nuzzled Jamie’s neck. Jamie murmured soothing reassurances. He would talk to Jack about this, later when he was sure Jack wasn't going to freak out on him again. It’s about four o'clock in the evening when he’s calm enough to speak.

"Hey. You feeling better now?" Jack looked around, still very wary, but he answered.  

"Y-yeah."

"You scared me a bit."

"I don't remember much... but I do remember being... petrified?"

"Yeah... you were scared of even me for some reason. It took you ripping your wing and me healing it to get you to begin to calm down. You got yourself badly stuck in a tree... do you remember anything before that?" Jamie asked. Jack looked around cautiously again.

"Roxas and my rank roles are switched, he’s alpha of me now and I think he’s enjoying that role."

"Exactly how? He's not even that old." Jamie asked, wondering about that.

"It’s the power and strength that the new alpha takes from you that proves his mark."

"Not sure I understand."

"Roxas took what power I had over him in feeding, in turn making me eat, duh." Jamie raised an eyebrow at that.

"So basically you were stubborn and he managed to override it huh?" Jack winced, nodding.

"A-and now he h-has power over me."

"Hmmm, I suppose that can be pretty scary but I don't see what you have to worry about. He IS your son after all." He glared at Jamie.

"You don’t understand demon spawn tendencies, they tend to overrule their elders; especially the one who helped spawn them." He grit his teeth, feeling that shift again.

"Yeah, you're right since I'm not one but that doesn't mean he's gonna have any right to do anything that isn't in your best interest." Jack looked down.

"But that’s not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about his u-urges.... specifically, um ...the other ones."

"What worries you specifically?" He blush blue.

"W-with his new status he'll, um... want to mate with the closest thing he sees."

"Great... well guess I'd better go find him then." Jamie headed out to find their son. The closest thing currently was Merix, who was talking about his new pet and how life was going for his family. Jamie followed the feeling along the bond with Roxas to find him before he did something that Jack feared he would... Merix was oblivious of Roxas’ hungry look and the need growing within. Merix wasn't entirely oblivious, he just didn't know what that look meant... His wings rustled a little nervously. He wasn't sure he liked the way his was being looked at right now, but he kept up the conversation. Roxas had seemed... different, since the two had met up.

"A-and um.... hey, did you hear that there’s a new store around here?"

"No." Was the short reply. The same amount of small fear might set Roxas off, Jack reminded Jamie of that over the bond, and Merix was feeling just that.

"S-so I think my mom called me... I g-gotta go." Roxas took a step forward.

"Roxas Frost!" The boy froze at that. Merix had been saved by the authority in Jamie's tone as he'd spoken; Jamie was relieved he'd found the two before anything had happened. Merix had tears of fear in his eyes, having never seen so much hunger in Roxas’ eyes before except for when he ate; he was backed into a tree by the time Jamie yelled out Roxas’ name. Jamie flew towards Roxas who had turned around to glare at the interruption, but Jamie met the boy's glare with his own. Merix quivered, moving to try to escape but Roxas’ tail wrapped around his body tightly.

"MMF!!" It covered his mouth as Roxas glared back at Jamie.

"Let him go or so help me you will be growing a new tail." Jamie said sternly as he marched over, glaring at the boy. He hissed. tightening his grip on Merix. Merix struggled to get free, all but terrified now. Jamie formed a blade made of pure ice.

"I won't say it again son." His eyes were narrowed slits, his tail tightening again like a snake on Merix’s middle as he swiped at Jamie’s blade, growling. The blade barely took a scratch... Jamie had, of course, expected his son to try and break it... so he'd made it out of nevermeltice. It was sharp though and the boy's attempt to break the blade instead ended up cutting his hand. Jamie pointed the blade at his son's throat; he'd never seriously hurt Roxas... his own child... not unless he absolutely had to... and even then he'd hesitate. Roxas was his child after all... and he'd never hear the end of it from Jack either; he knew. Roxas stiffened, his blood dripping from the wound; his tail loosened from around Merix at the slight fear that now showed in his eyes; the alpha role was now given to Jamie by contact. A glow surrounded Jamie, Roxas whimpered and looked down, he got low on the ground in fear.

"Home. Now." Jamie felt a little... strange, but he brushed it off. Roxas whimpered and ran off on all fours, scattering away like a dog; Jack didn't like the feel of the shift again... not one bit. Jamie sighed, dispersing the blade and turned to Merix, who just stared.

"Sorry about that... things have gotten a little complex at home lately. Take care of yourself." The nightstalker nodded and Jamie headed back home. Jack was annoyed but as soon as he saw him he closed his wings and tail around him, as if to protect him from something. Jamie arrived a few minutes later. He didn't say anything on the matter and instead simply went to the kitchen to make supper, thinking about what had occurred. Jack shrieked and hissed at the alpha musk in the house, as did Roxas.

"Will you two stop please?" Jamie asked after having to listen to that for about half an hour. That was a little more than he wanted to take and he needed to speak with Jack about this... without Roxas in hearing distance. Jack was petrified now that Jamie was gonna understand his feelings... and just about everything that he went through, that he'd feel and go through it. Jamie waited until they were alone in their bedroom to speak.

"Jack... sweetheart. Why are you so scared?"

"I-It’s the musk, it's-telling me to submit constantly, to wait between meals... I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!!" He shrieked and backed off as the musk seemed to attack him. Jamie sighed.

"How do I get rid of it then?"

"You can't Jamie, it can't just be given, its apart of you now! Only until someone else strong enough makes you submit... only then can it transfer." Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Only by force?" Jack nodded.

"Y-yes." He whimpered, backing up as he felt that musk trying to make him submit more. Jamie frowns a little then looked at Jack.

"Can you try?" Jamie asked after a moment as he sat on the floor, trying to figure this whole thing out. He didn't like having this honestly. Jack winced

"Hell no, I ain't taking it back! I fe-feel much better without it!" Jamie sighed.

"Alright, but what can I do about it? I don't really mind with Roxas... but you..."

"What?"

"Jack, I don't like this one bit. It's one thing to get your kid to listen to you.... to have the respect of the people you love but this...."

"I'll be fine." Jamie still didn't like it. It’s been about two weeks and Jamie continued feeling a need, almost all the time he saw Jack, a hunger like no other. The more he did the more it ticked him off. He hated this and one day he simply told Jack he was going out and left the house to find a way to deal with his frustration over this before he lost his temper... or worse. Jack tilted his head, as did Roxas, when Jamie left. They thought Jamie could take anything.... but apparently not the full fledged urges and emotions that he was bottling up. Jamie headed to the one spirit he thought might be able to have an answer to his problem.... Bunnymund. Jack was worried about Jamie but at the same time thanking god... per say, that the musk was gone and he could feel a little free for a while. Jamie didn't have too much trouble finding the Warren.

"Bunny?" He called, hoping that the lagomorph wasn't busy or anything... Bunny was running about making eggs and baskets, after all Easter was coming soon. Jamie noticed the eggs and winced a little... Easter must be close. How'd he miss that? Well, he could give Bunny a hand perhaps while they talked.

"Bunny?" He called again, trying to locate the lagomorph as he flew over some dyed eggs that were emerging from the dye river.

"Can’t talk right now mate, maybe afta Easter." He said as he put the eggs in certain baskets, his fur was covered in paint, sparkles and chocolate from baking goodies and making things pretty.

"How about we talk while I give you a hand? This is kind of important otherwise I wouldn't bother this close to Easter."

"Okay, so what’s the trouble?" He said as he was weaving a new basket; done with the thing quick as a person could blink before moving on to the next. Jamie sat nearby, picking up an egg and painting a lovely design on it as he told Bunny what had happened weeks ago. He'd finished painting countless eggs by the time he was done.

"I want to get rid of this, it's annoying honestly. I don't know how anyone else can deal with this."

"Mate, ya can't just get rid of it, ya have ta lose to another just as strong as ya; meaning ya gotta get Jack angry with ya."

"I don't know that I could do that. Especially since he doesn't want this back... and even if I knew of a way he'd likely see through the attempt.... I just don't know what to do and this is driving me nuts."

"Look, just try something; maybe you'll get rid of it. Thing is that musk... mate its rank and it belongs to Jack and only Jack."

"I suppose. Thanks for your time." He flew off after setting down the last of six dozen he'd painted without really thinking about it.

"Poor kid, I'll have to send him something special in his basket this year." He said to himself as Jamie left. Jack whimpered as that sensation was back again. Jamie paced before the cavern but he didn't actually enter. After a moment of thought he flew off again. This time to the North Pole to think and maybe give North a hand. Jack calmed again as did Roxas, who resented that musk as much as he’d resented it when Jack’d had it. When Jamie arrived at the pole he went looking for North. North was busy, helping Bunny of course, in his own way. The first one that Jamie saw that he recognized at the pole wasn't North...

"Hey Phil! Where's North?" He asked the yeti. The yeti did not respond, he was busy carrying eggs and baskets into the sleigh; Bunny had decided that delicate transportation in crates was safest for his googies and this was a faster way to get them there in time for Easter hunts. Jamie raised an eyebrow at being ignored and simply continued hunting for the elusive Guardian. North was a bit exhausted from the work, finally seeing Jamie he wondered what he was doing here; that is until his reindeer freaked from the smell of the musk. Jamie nearly groaned when he saw the reindeer reacting.

"Just... can I get a job AWAY from them?" He pointed to the reindeer.

"Of course! Never see them freak out that way. Just send letters to right mailboxes around pole.”

"Yeah... don't ask about it. I'll tell you about it later when there's time." Jamie said and took the letters and headed off to do the job he'd been set to. He became so focused that he lost track of time. It hit him like a punch to the gut, a hunger like no other; a screaming in his head to eat.... kill something and eat it now, now or you'll die feeling came over him. Jamie growled quietly in his head as he headed to the kitchen. He ignored the feeling as best as he could, struggling with it as he cooked himself several hamburgers then ate them all until he was full. It was finally satisfied when Jamie finished the last burger; now Jamie knew how Jack felt everyday and why he wanted to stay only half demon. Jamie didn't blame Jack for not wanting this back... sighing inwardly he left the kitchen after doing the dishes and headed back to work on the mail. Again that urge for Jack and the need to mate grew in the back of his mind, good as new. He ignored it best as he could, remembering why he was gave him the strength to do so.

 

Jack shifted, worried for Jamie; Jack had all but made dinner and had yet to see Jamie. Roxas told Jack to go find him but he couldn't just leave his baby alone.

 

Jamie worked with the mail until he needed to eat again. None of the yetis bothered him as he fixed his dinner and ate it before retiring to one of the guest rooms and stretching out for a nap.

 

Jack sniffled, he was an emotional wreck when Tooth came by, thank god; the house was a wreck because Jack was mad, without the musk he was more like an emotional female demon; in fact, that’s what kept him sane in ways, kept him from emotionally breaking down. Tooth had come by just to visit Roxas, she was surprised at what she found.

"Jack... what on Earth????" He wanted to cry all the more but Roxas was busy with his own emotional break down, guilt.

"Oh dear me..." She landed.

"Sweet tooth... what's happened?"

"Jamie has not returned! It’s been two days!" She blinked.

"What are you talking about?" She was concerned for him, but also very confused.

"Just get out please, gosh you'd never understand!"

"How can you expect me to if you don't tell me anything!" She was a bit angered that her attempts to help had been so rudely buffed. He looked down and broke down again; it became clear that something was missing within, it was that buffer that kept him together. It was gone. She sighed.

"Will you just talk to me for once? I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me anything."

"J-Jamie is alpha in demonic status now and I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WENT!!"

"Well... I guess that explains a lot." She said after a moment.

"Don't worry though, he's fine. He's been helping North and Bunny."

"WHAT!" His voice was squeaky, like a mouse.

"He said he'd be back last night!"

"I imagine he got caught up in helping them for his own reasons. I didn't speak to him myself when I went to help Bunny with some baskets, but he did tell me about Jamie's visit to the Warren and how North had told him that Jamie had arrived there and upset the reindeer."

"The musk... it’s just a curse; it doesn't matter who has it, it just makes trouble wherever it goes." Roxas had finally had enough, coming in he slapped Jack who stopped crying as he was held in Roxas’ arms. Tooth wasn't sure why that worked with Jack, but she made a mental note of it.

"Jack... if you want to talk to him I'll stay with Roxas for a while. I did come for a visit after all." Jack looked at Roxas and he nodded, knowing his dad needed this.

"O-okay." A pat to the back was all he’d needed next and Roxas let Tooth know why this happened once Jack was gone.

"Well the musk kept him sane basically, as well as slightly insane when hungry, needing... um stuff... and was a buffer to emotions."

"Interesting facts there, I only knew a little about it myself from encounters from years back." He nodded.

"That and pops needs to get his shit together."

"You should be more tactful young man. However, you are not too far wrong. We've been trying for years, but the only one he's let that close so far is your dad."

"I see." He sighed.

"And I almost um... tried to force do it with my love, Merix."

"Seen that too... you're lucky Jamie stopped you."

"Y-Yeah." He blushed bright pink.

"I've seen just about everything there is to see. My fairies have too." She was quiet a moment before speaking again.

"I knew your father was a demon even before the others did and long before he had the courage to trust us enough to say anything." He tilted his head.

"Really? Why did Baby have to die so soon?" That was one answer he’d never gotten when he was little. Tooth sighed.

"She volunteered herself dear. She didn't realize it would kill her and she was dead set on helping your father... she always felt she owed him, for saving her from Pitch all those years ago."

"Oh." He sad, but also happy she did get to do one more thing for the greater good.

"Don't tell your fathers I told you. Jamie and I didn't plan on telling Jack... but he found out anyway." He nodded.

"I won’t." He yawned.

"Aunt Tooth, I’m hungry but I'm also tired, what should I do first?"

"Let's get you something to eat first, then you can take a nap."

"Okay."

 

Jack flew as fast as he could to the pole. Jamie handed a letter off to a yeti before heading back to the mail room for more mail. It was sort of interesting seeing mail other than those directed at North himself honestly. When Jack makes it the doors to the mail room slammed open but as soon as he got a whiff of that musk he curled in on himself, literally; he was curled on the floor shaking. One of the yetis noticed and stopped to see if he was okay, warbling in concern. Jamie's in the far back and didn't notice yet. Jack shook his head and growled, resisting the instinct to submit. The yeti put a hand on Jack's shoulder, warbling in concern; wondering if he needed some sort of help. Fortunately for them, the yetis weren't susceptible to the musk. Jack whimpered and stood up, shaking, but ignored the yeti's concerns.

"J-Jamie... w-where is he?" The yeti warbled, pointing towards the back of the mail room where Jamie was sorting through more mail. Jack quivered, wings flapping and curling. Jamie sensed Jack was near and sighed inwardly; he set the mail aside and followed the feeling. Jack shook and walked towards Jamie, anger got the best of him and Jack slapped him, then a few tears slipped down. Jamie just stared, surprised at the slap. Jack shook, crying; he didn't know what to do but the more his emotions responded the more the musk responded and it wanted to make Jack it's bitch and now. Jamie didn't move though, he was fighting the musk fiercely.

"J-Jamie..." He was slipping, he fell to his knees, hands going down his chest as he curled in a ball.

"W-why did you leave?" He shuddered, fighting it back with everything he had.

"I had to.... I needed to figure out what I could do about this..." He managed to reply. He was struggling to keep control. Jack looked so innocent, so easy to take down.... to force into... something he would never ever do. Jack whimpered.

"You could have worked it out with me and Roxas!"

"No... I couldn't... Jack... the longer you're around me the harder this is to control!"

"Baby please, just calm down!"

"I'm as calm as I can manage at this point. It's not easy to keep this thing in check with you so close.... you should know that." Jack was crying again, but this time because he felt helpless, helpless to help his darling love.

"Why did you come here?"

"To bring you back, please Jamie!!"

"I left to find a solution.... To figure this out... I don't want this for you... us..." Jack shook, the musk was overpowering even Jamie now. Jamie closed his eyes.

"J-jack... you can't stay here much longer... I... I can't keep control of this.... I have my limits..."

"NO!" He hugged Jamie, that’s what pushed Jamie over the edge... He shuddered, pinning Jack to the floor with a quiet growl. Jack shook and looked directly into Jamie's eyes as if to say ‘I know you can fight it. I have for centuries.’ He quivered a moment, wavering before he managed to teleport himself away to a different part of the workshop before he completely lost control. Jack panted exhausted himself from fighting the musk. Jamie landed on the bed, frustrated and now exhausted; he slipped into unconsciousness. Fighting this thing was taking all he had and more.


	9. Dead World for Spirits

Jack sniffled and North wondered why that was as Jack had been called for Bunny’s Easter party this morning.

"Iz something troubling you?" He ventured after a moment.

"N-Nothing." Jack shook and looked away, holding in all his emotions the best he could.

"Jack. Iz getting to be obvious. Something need be done."

"I CAN'T DO NOTHING!!" He cried and kept crying from the emotional stress.

"Not suggest such, but I want to help Jack. Iz not good for things to be like zhis."

"I d-don't know what to do anymore."

"Iz odd problem. If anyone know what to do, it iz you. After all, you held zis the longest... no?" Jack shifted.

"I... I... y-yes." He looked around.

"But it’s not simple! Jamie is not a demon! He may have the feelings but he is not one!"

"Yes, have seen for self this."

"He won't even go near me to talk, nothing... so what makes you think I can do something?"

"Action don't require words, can take less time to do what need be done than to speak of it. Only you and he can know what to do in zis. I know little of zis." Jack shook, he felt Jamie again... he was close and this time Jack knew the musk wasn’t gonna let Jamie fight it this time.

"Have feeling if you going to do something it best be soon." North passed Jamie out of the room. He wasn't sure what Jack meant to do but he would have had to be blind and dumb to not know what Jamie meant to do. Jack winced and started to back off this time, he took off, flying just to make space and think. Jamie gave chase.

"JAMIE! JAMIE!!" He yelled, trying to get to his mind to get him to wake up, to shake it off. Jamie teleported in front of Jack, grabbing him and kissing him before letting go. He still had control but the need was obvious in his eyes.

"It's strong but I would NEVER do that to you. I don't have it in me no matter how strong this is." Jack was dazed and hiccuped happily at the kiss, but hugged Jamie tightly.

"Please d-don’t, you can fight it... you-you can do this."

"I can't fight the urge forever love, but I could never hurt you... never force you." The nightmares Jack had once had thanks to Jack's "friend" were still fresh in his memory. The event had been not long enough ago for him to forget even a moment. Jack shook and clung to him.

"I don't wanna lose you!"

"You won't love. I'm yours forever remember?"

"P-Please, there has to be a way t-to control that musk!" He began crying, emotionally broken.

"If there is no one I have spoken with seems to know. Bunny wasn't any help and the others are clueless."

"T-THEY THINK I HAVE THE ANSWER, BUT THE TRUTH IS I DON'T!!"

"Calm down sweetheart. I don't expect you to know anymore than they do because I know if you did you would have at least told me." Jack shrieked, he felt like he was being choked; the submission was instant. Jamie sighed and buried his head against Jack; wishing it would just go away... Then it finally stopped; Jack panted, smiling. Jamie could only feel relief as he hugged Jack to him... after several days of this... it was just a relief... Jack yawned one morning, several days later, he felt sore from another activity he was unaware of in his sleep. Jamie nuzzled against Jack in his sleep. Jack nuzzled back, it became a nuzzling game as the musk was influencing Jamie to nuzzle Jack into a certain position... Once Jamie was comfortable he stilled again. Jack yawned; Jamie slowly stirred, curled next to Jack. The Guardians were finishing the preparations for the party today. Jamie yawned and slowly sat up, by the time he did so Jack was already out of bed and helping decorate. Stretching, Jamie decided to take a shower; humming to himself as he washed up. Jack smiled happily as they finished the decorations. Once ready for the day, Jamie went out into the workshop to see what he could do to help.

"Jamie iz good to see you have some punch, dip, enjoy the Easter festivities eh... egg dying." Jack was already covered in paint doing so; Roxas with him as well since Jack had wanted his baby close to him.

"I see those two already have." Jamie replied with a laugh, pointing at Jack and Roxas before he moved over to a batch of eggs waiting to be painted. Jack smiled happily and giggled when Roxas decided to paint him blue.

"Now Roxas, you're supposed to paint the EGGS not your father."

"What? I made him a butterfly."

"I noticed, but that paint is for the eggs, not for painting others." Jack giggled.

"Jamie, loosen up; it'll come off."

"Yes, but getting YOU into a bath is a chore in and of itself." Jack laughed at Jamie and soon he was covered with paint too, that is until the musk made Jack back off. He winced and his wings drooped, he didn't do it again; that worried the other Guardians. They'd never seen Jack act that way. Jamie retaliated by painting Jack's hair pink.

"There, now you're pretty." He retorted in a playful mood, struggling to counteract the musk thing. He really did hate this bloody thing.

"Eeep pink!!" Jack ran around in circles until Roxas tackled him and soon both of them were both splattered with rainbow paint. Jamie chuckled, watching them. Jack giggled and soon Bunny is the one being painted.

"Oi! Yer supposed ta paint the eggs!" He protested. Jack laughed.

"But this is more fun!" Roxas managed to multi color the lagomorph’s cottony tail.

"Oi! Knock it off!" Bunny protested and hopped away from them while painting an egg. Jack laughed and chased him, being colored in rainbows and wet paint himself.

"FROST!!!!" Jack flew away, orange patches in his hair; pink, blue, yellow, green, and maybe a bit of brown on the rest of him.

"Will you get him to behave!" Bunny called to Jamie but Jamie just giggled and shook his head.

"You're on your own cottontail!"

"WEE!!" It finally became clear Jack’s basket from Easter was empty of all its chocolate; he’d eaten them all and now was hyper.

"FROST!! Dagnabbit!" Bunny hopped about, avoiding the hyperactive winter spirit.

"WOOHOOO!!" He zoomed about like an over excited tooth fairy and painted Bunny several times before defying gravity, running around on the ceiling; he was getting everything covered in paint.

"Jack, sweetheart, don't paint the workshop."

"WEEE!!" Jack took off zipping, it was a not very light snow; it was a fast and hard one from his excited energy.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" Roxas was down already from one snowball to the face. Jamie dodged one instinctively and used the snow to clean Roxas up from the paint. Jack laugh and run around again, that is until Bunny grabbed him.

" 'Nough of that ya little vixen. Out ya go 'til ya calm down." He gently tossed Jack out a window.

"HEHE!" Mischief flashed in his eyes as he took his little whirlwind away with him; Bunny just shook his head. A bazillion calls soon come to the pole about Jack’s mischief from other spirits...

"HE GLUED MY SON TO A TREE!”

“HE PUT A THUMBTACK UNDER ON MY SEAT CUSHION!" and so on...

Jamie groaned and went to deal with each. He told them all the same thing: Jack was a spirit of fun and mischief. So why were they complaining NOW when he had always been this way? The thing was though Jack had never really done that kind of stuff to other spirits; only humans and some spirits, they were used to it, but these were spirits who did not know of Jack at all accept as a Guardian. Those who didn't know Jamie ended up explaining to. Jack shook, full of sugar; by the time Jamie found him he had obviously gotten into another thing of chocolate. Jamie picks Jack up.

"You've had enough sugar for today love. Let's get you home." Jack laughed and wiggled in his happy sugar high.

"Aww, Jamie, no fun!" He struggled in Jamie’s arms, but he held on tight.

"MM!!" He chuckled.

"You've had enough fun for the both of us."

"WEE WEE!" He cried and kicked. Jamie shook his head as he took Jack back home, trusting the Guardians to be able to watch Roxas while he calmed Jack down enough to sleep off the sugar high... which wouldn't be easy. Jack snickered and iced Jamie's pillow to be frozen when he tried laying down. Jamie didn't mind in the least.

"You're not fooling anyone here mister mischief." Jack quirked an brow in slight anger and tried doing the feather and whipped cream trick when he seemed asleep. Jamie ate a bit of it. He's not fooled. Jack growled and threw the can out the window, stomping into the other half of the room looking through his old tricks collection. Jamie shook his head, eating off the whipped cream; Jack was likely to be in a mood for a while... but as long as it kept him here until he worked off the sugar then it wouldn't hurt. Jack yawned boredly and headed to the window.

"This boring!!"

"Well, do you have any suggestions then?" Jamie asked after having cleaned a few dishes.

"Outside!!”

"On one condition. You stay near the house." He looked around and then glared.

"Fine." Jamie followed Jack outside, it was the middle of spring and Jamie knew how Jack could get sometimes... and he didn't want Bunny mad at them.

"Hey, you don't have to watch me you know. I'm not gonna do anything." He growled, still really high on sugar.

"I'm not here to watch you, I just want to be close... is that a bad thing?" Jack shrugged. Jamie settled in a patch of grass nearby, looking about and taking in the cool breeze of spring. Jack zipped about laughing and making swirling cloud patterns in the sky.

"Woohoo!!" Jamie just smiled a little, watching Jack play in the clouds like a child; it was one of the things he loved dearly about him. He went up, up, up and then he was suddenly going down, down, down; a bad sugar crash. Jamie made sure that Jack didn't crash literally. Jack was now fast asleep. With a shake of his head he directed the wind to carry Jack back inside and into bed to sleep it off. Giggling in his sleep he hugged Jamie. Jamie had meant to only tuck him in, but of course he knew when Jack latched on there was no getting away.... so he settled himself in the bed. Jack chuckled and calmed until his arms were slack enough for Jamie to slip away but by the time that happened Jamie was too comfortable to really want to move. Jack was happy smiling at a dream Jamie. Jamie drifted into a light doze.

 

Jack hugged the dream Jamie; the dream version hugged back. Jack then smiled and kiss the dream Jamie who smiled and returned the kiss. Jack purred in contentment and snuggled him; he snuggled back, in the world of dreams everything was balanced, nothing could touch them. Jack was so happy in dreamland that he almost forgot that reality needed them until he awoke. Jamie was still dozing, curled up against Jack when he woke. Jack smiled fondly at Jamie and nuzzled his head. He smiles a little, stirring a bit from the nap. Jack giggled happily.

"Mmmmm, hi." Roxas came in with Merix in his arms; they’d had a great night last night, experimenting. Jamie glanced over at the pair, Merix snuggling into Roxas' arms with a contented smile on his lips.

"Hello you two."

"And how was your night kiddos?" He noticed Roxas' goofy smile.

"Do you really need to ask that one dear?" Merix just smiled in response.

"What? I like teasing them." Roxas glared and, with a flip of his hair, he pulled Merix away and out of the line of sight of the other room.

"Don't think it's mutual." Jamie replied, watching the two leave... or more like Merix was carried away. Jack shook, laughing to the point of tears. Jamie just shook his head with a small smile. Roxas was going to get his father back when he figured out HOW to. Then the "war" would really start. Jack smirked.

"Alright dear, I am gonna make breakfast."

"Can we have biscuits and gravy this time? Been a while since we've had it."

"Of course darling!!"

"Thanks dear!" Jamie called back; Jack smiled, getting the food ready and made just as Bunny and the rest of the Guardians came in.

"Yay, biscuit gravy!" They seemingly cried, Jack tilted his head.

"Y-you guys are addicted to these... aren't you?"

"I ain't much for meat normally mate, but you make some of the best food this side of the equator."

"Okay, okay; just sit down and I’ll make more."

"Fair enough." The others nodded and they all sat down to wait patiently while Jamie chuckled. Once finished, he set plates of the food by the dozen for everyone.

"There you are."

"Thanks mate."

"Thanks Jack." Came the replies almost all at once before they dug in.

"Your cooking is definitely popular dear." Jamie said between bites. He laughed.

"I’ll say." He set to eating his own portion of the gravy biscuits. Jamie smiled as he ate his own breakfast. When he was done, he returned to the kitchen and smiled with excitement at the finished masterpiece of a cake; he’d also made strawberry ice cream that he dolloped on top. Jamie raised an eyebrow at the cake.

"Is that just for decoration?" He pointed to the cake when he put away his own dishes.

"Nope, it’s desert." Roxas and Merix appeared in time for the dessert. Jack smiled happily after cutting a piece for all.

"Alright, everybody dig in." Everyone was happy to do so and Jack smiled happily at their happy faces. Once everyone was done they helped clean up. Jack groaned, full as he was.

"Now that we’re stuffed how about we all have a Star Wars marathon!"

“A what?” Tooth had no idea what Star Wars was... in fact none of the Guardians did.

"You guys seriously need to get out more." Jack nodded just as Roxas and Merix settled by one another for the movie marathon.

"We should at least stay fer the first one." They agreed for that at least and settled down, Jamie made some popcorn for the movie and sat down with bowls for everyone as it was starting. Jack fell asleep after the fourth movie; he weren't the only one. The boys were asleep too. Jack snuggled Jamie gently; he smiled a little, Tooth grabbed one of two blankets Jamie’d snagged with the wind's help. She lay one on the boys while the wind gently draped the other over Jack who smiled, dreaming of the beach. The others eventually left and Jamie used the wind to settle the boys into bed before carrying Jack to bed himself and settling down for the evening. Once asleep deeply asleep, Jack’s subconscious seemingly winked out to Jamie over the bond, as if he was not there. Jamie wondered about that but nothing seemed wrong and he was exhausted too and sleep overtook him. It isn't until next morning that it’s discovered Jack doesn’t wake, doesn’t move or even seem to  be breathing and the bond was gone. Jack was dead, solid cold; it’s as if no life lived in his body anymore. Merix and Roxas were first to find that this was not normal, they knew a lot about out of body experiences; Jack had left his body was there explanation and Jack couldn't find it in the spirit dead world. Jamie didn't show it, but he was beyond frantic; he didn't know anything about this sort of thing.

"We need help from someone." Roxas said.

"We need Angel’s help."

"Fine. Stay here with him. I know how to get in touch with Angel." Jamie didn't waste time finding the place where he knew Angel would hear him and calling out.

"ANGEL!" A scream was heard and a bone dragon came from the sky and on it was Angel.

"You rang?" Jamie had to halt the reaction of rolling his eyes at the entrance the other had made.

"Yeah, got a little issue at home. The boys know more than I do about this I think and Roxas said you could help..." His voice cracked slightly. He's on the verge of cracking from the stress of keeping control of himself at this point. Of keeping back the panic that he knew Angel could probably see.

"What's happened?" He asked, his usual playful demeanor gone, the bone dragon roared for its treat before Angel tossed him a bone, literally, and he took it and flew away.

"I... I'm not sure. You'll just have to come see." He managed and led Angel back to the house. After several minutes of silence when looking at Jack, Angel finally spoke.

"This is serious; his body is in very much danger; he is having what is called an out of body experience, where one leaves the body between the spirit world and the real world and it's in danger of being taken over by something darker, malevolent, or a lost spirit. His body, in that dead world, is like a beacon; a shining light to escape the dead world."

"Great. So how do we fix this then?"

"You, Jamie, have to do the same while I protect your bodies from unholy demons and possibly dying, and get Jack back into his body."

"Why don't you just explain to me how I'm supposed to do all this... because this is greek to me."

"Okay, well basically you must meditate until you feel yourself seemingly floating out of your body and then search for Jack, but Jamie, hold this light; it will guide you through and back." He handed Jamie a lanturn.

"Never was very good at this sort of thing... always bored me too much... but I'll give it a shot." He settled down next to Jack, holding the light as he closed his eyes and did his best to sink into a meditative state. It seemed that instantly Jamie was in pitch darkness and hands grabbed at him as he moved only to go through him; Jack was crying, his shrieks could be heard seemingly down the hall before Jamie. Jamie jolted.

"Jack?" This was really weird.... and scary... but he was more scared for Jack. A dead man walked towards Jamie.

"Help me." Screams of others could be heard and the only thing lighting Jamies way or the area was the lantern in his hands. Jamie skirted the man.

"S-sorry. Can't." He hurried away.

"Jack!" He called as he ran forward. Jack’s screams were all that can be heard for the moment, suddenly a woman with a scarred face and axe came at Jamie as did a chainsaw massacre like character. Jamie ducked past them, frantic now to find Jack. Rushing further into the darkness ahead.

"Jack!" Jack was entangled in a web of the undead hands, they grabbed at his soul and body while Angel blasted them away one by one to keep them from Jack’s body. After several moments Jamie found Jack and hacked away at the various souls; forcing them to release his love. Jack collapsed, the souls were angry and attacked Jamie; grabbing and ripping at his body and soul, pushing him away from Jack who tried crawling towards the lantern that Jamie had dropped before they lost their way back. Jamie snarled at them. Fighting back just as viciously. Jack screamed and dug his nails in the ground as he was suddenly being dragged away by a much more malevolent spirit that wanted his soul and body.

"Hands off!" Jamie snarled, leaping on the spirit and smashing its head with his fists. It laughed and grabbed Jamie's middle, tossing him away like a fly; it had sharp demonic teeth and yellow eyes with demonic like qualities. Jack was soon dragged into darkness, only his screams could be heard. Jamie's light flared as he dove after it, snarling as he glowed like a light bulb as he tackled the monstrosity again. Suddenly Jamie felt a bit of vertigo and dizziness, that crazy woman from before was dragging Jamie away as the light he produced did not affect the creatures. Jack cried out as the monster was going into him. Jamie kicks her away, it was Angel's magic that blasted the monster away from Jack’s body; knocking it back. Jack fell with a thud soul dimming as his body was becoming surrounded in the other room by the most darkest of beasts while Jamie’s was surrounded mostly by crazies and lost spirits. Jamie managed to get to Jack's side, slipping past one crazy spirit to kick away one of the dark beasts from Jack. He grabs Jack and kicks away two more, leaving them a gap in the group so he could drag Jack back the way they came and away from the furious spirits. Angel kept just behind them to keep the other spirits at length so the two could escape. Jack wasn't moving or talking much, his soul was a grey color. 

"Shit they took a piece of his soul and replaced it with darkness!" Angel said, concerned.

"JAMIE GO!" He said before locking door behind them and giving him an extra boost and killing more of the beings that were already dead, forcing them to disperse.

"I trust you to get it back!" Jamie replied as he continued forward. By the time they reached their bodies they were surrounded demonic beings, lost and evil alike. Jamie pushed away from them once more managing to kick most of them away so that the two of them could return back to their bodies without any "tag-alongs" with them. Jack gasped and his skin, once gray, returned to that flush white and ice color. He panted gasping for the breath as he hadn’t been breathing for longest time.


	10. Mating Rituals

Jamie groaned, his head was killing him.

"Never again... never again.... Never..." Jack winced, panting; his light was still very dim as pieces of darkness were running through it. Jamie nursed his head, hoping Angel would return soon with the missing piece...  Angel returned, but he couldn't get the piece as the spirit was too strong for him. Jamie took one look at Angel's face and sighed.

"Let me guess... I have to go back don't I?" He looked down in guilt.

"Um... yes, but uh... good luck next time you do." Jamie sighed.

"I need some aspirin first..." He got some pills to dull the headache then looked at Angel.

"Take care of him, don't let him follow me got it?"

"I'll do that; Jamie, wear this around your neck it will make you less of a light to the lost ones and your body will be protected and stronger." He slipped a gem over Jamie’s head.

"Anything else I need to know? You realize I wasn't at all prepared for that... chaos."

"Don't make eye contact with the demon that has Jacks light if it does it'll try to take control of you."

"Got it. Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Mmm.... just believe." He waited for Jamie to say when he was ready. Jamie wondered what that meant but didn't think he had too much time to consider it and settled down into meditation again. Once done the room was dark again no one stood next to Jamie nothing but the dead undead, if one could call them that. Jamie glanced around the place, ignoring them when he noticed they weren't the one he was looking for. He skirted them, making sure not to get to close. The one he was looking for was red and demonic, so close to the actual devil it was no wonder he almost looked the part; Jack’s light screamed within the beast, as it listened to his screams it wanted control. It wanted Jack’s body and soul. Jamie could hear the muffled screams, it made him shudder as he followed the sound. Jack’s soul was trapped in a necklace around the demon’s neck as he was polishing his bloody axe; it was literally bloody. Jamie found the thing and slowly advanced... this wasn't going to be an easy fight... It smiled yellow rotten black teeth, crimson blood stains showed as he brandished his giant axe; tail flicking about and music played creepily in the background. Jamie crouched behind it, ignoring the music, and launched himself onto its back like a coiled spring, grabbing at the necklace the moment he was on and yanking; trying to snap the string to claim it.

Claws ripped him off his back and he raised his axe, laughing at Jamie's failed attempt. It wasn't a complete failure... the necklace skidded across the floor. Jamie dove for it. The tail slammed into Jamie, throwing him away as the creature grabbed it, no longer smiling. A snarl rose from his throat and he tied it around his axe, Jack’s soul screaming for release. Jamie snarled and lunged for the axe, grappling with the creature for possession of the necklace; his eyes only on the necklace itself. A roar left the creature as it swung Jamie around and slammed him into the walls. Jamie didn't let go of the axe, if anything his grip only tightened as he tried shifting his hand up the blade to pull the necklace off. The soul shard screamed in pain as darkness started to form where his soul had once been and suddenly Jamie was blasted with ice. Jamie grit his teeth, he grabbed the end of it with his teeth and let go of the axe, nearly swallowing the end of the necklace, though he kept it under his tongue. He lept back and ran off as fast as he could. The beast roared in anger and chased Jamie; Jack’s soul was screaming all the more in fear. Jamie ducked past other spirits, easily weaving through them to get away and help stall the other.

Suddenly, a hairs width away from Jamie's body, a woman was laughing and starting to go into his; Jamie felt the woman's soul becoming one with his body. She had diseases of all sorts and he felt them, almost as if they were his own; Angel had been knocked out in the corner, it had overwhelmed him. The only good thing was that the others knew to stay away from the demon chasing Jamie and away from Jack’s body. Jamie winced... Fuck... that was going to be a problem to deal with later.... He lept back into his body with the necklace. The woman seemingly laughed as he tried to return; he couldn't dive in like he wanted to because the woman's soul was already in there and the demon grabbed Jamie's soul in his grasp; it laughed darkly.

"Mwahhahahaha!!" Jamie felt like it was a tug of war, the demon trying to grab his soul back and fighting the woman to have his body back... he eventually managed to kick the woman out again. The woman screeched in anger at being dislodged while the demon pulled at his soul still. Jamie kicked at the demon, doing everything to get it to let go. It roared and finally let go, Jamie slammed into his body; the necklace still under his tongue. When Jamie awoke, Jack’s soul shard was struggling to escape back into his own body. Jamie spit out the necklace, flash freezing the thing so it would crack and release the piece trapped within. It flung into Jack’s body and he gasped, sucking in oxygen like a fish that had been out of water. Jamie ached all over, he just lay there; Jack fell over, rolling onto his side on the bed, coughing, his face and skin back to its normal color.

"No more meditation. Ever." Jack didn’t speak; he still coughed, sucking in blessed air... or what he needed to feel like he was breathing. Jamie didn't move, he was going to need to be in bed for a little while. He didn't want to move any more than need be. Jack was finally able to manage a few words.

"... J-Jamie, n-never let me h-have an out of body experience again...." He said, crying.

"Don't plan on it." Jack struggled, climbing up before panting and hugging Jamie close to him.

"Ow, not so tight please."

"I was s-soo.. so scared JAMIE!" Jamie winced.

"I know; that was terrifying."

"Jamie I don't ever wanna go to sleep again!" Angel came to finally.

"You did it, and uh... the thing is Jack, you fell asleep and followed your dreams and left your body."

"You weren't as much help as you could have been... but thanks." Jamie said as he shifted his gaze from Jack to Angel.

"Well, I got overwhelmed Jamie; how would you know what it's like having to hold the portal open all while beating crap out of undead souls!"

"Guess I don't." He knew he didn’t, but neither did Angel understand the nightmare he’d gone through not once... but twice for Jack.

"Yeah. Anyways... I want you, Jack, to stay with Jamie when asleep, and you Jamie.... watch him whilst wearing these necklaces so you don’t have an out of body adventure again."

"Alright." Jamie murmured with a yawn. Angel put the necklaces on them both.

"Take care fellas, and the pain of your body will wear off in a few hours."

"Good to know." Angel disappeared into shadows of the ground before Jack nuzzled Jamie again. Jamie sighed a little before falling asleep. Jack awoke six hours later, it was about dinner time and Roxas and Merix were worried about them. Jamie was awake too, stiff now instead of fully sore.

"Did you make dinner?" Jack snored in response, obviously having fallen back asleep.

"No but we did." Roxas said as he came in with a tray. Jamie blinked and looked over at the two; the snores stopped abruptly as the scent of food reached Jack. He looked down as he sat up, it looked so delicious; especially the golden brown hash browns.

"Thanks." Jack gobbled his breakfast up.

"Mmmm so good." Jamie smiled as he ate his too; Jack giggled.

"Wow kids, you’re really good at cooking." Merix nodded.

"Yep! I made the eggs and Roxas made the hash browns, he's the better cook!" Roxas colored slightly. Jack smiled.

"You both are awesome cooks." He nibbled at the bacon now. Jamie nodded in agreement. Merix blushed as much as Roxas while Jack smiled happily at this. Jamie felt a lot better once he's eaten.

"Thanks again." They nodded.

"Anytime." Merix smiled and nipped at Roxas’ neck as they left the room and whispered something suggestive in his ear before they closed the door to their room. Roxas shuddered in response to the nip.

"Kids... they grow up so fast." Jamie murmured as he watched the two retreat. Jack nodded in agreement.

 

"Alright." Merix stripped Roxas bare and nipped at his collarbone once the door clicked shut; his hands wandered along Roxas’ body. Roxas groaned, eagerly pressing into his lover's touch. Merix moaned happily and and bit into his back before he sheathed himself into Roxas who yelps in a combination of surprise and pain from the lack of preparation. He waited for Roxas to adjust, hushing him and kissing away the tears; Roxas quivered, slowly his body adjusted and the quivering of pain ceased as he trembled now as pleasure took over the pain.

"M-merix..." He murmured lovingly. Merix cooed at his love to continue to enjoy the pleasure as he started slow and gentle; trying, as gently as possible, to only bring pleasure to his love. Roxas whimpered, quivering from the pleasure now; his claws digging into the sheets of the bed they’d managed to get to some how, wings half flared. Merix moaned in shock at the feeling, it was just so good; more than he had dared imagine. Roxas purred to encourage his love, as the pleasure swept through him, rising with each movement. Merix groaned, thrusting deeper and a little faster and harder into a special spot each time; finally he was able to angle himself on the bed to hammer away at Roxas’ sweet spot while holding his arms. Roxas purred louder, groaning.

"Oh yes... just like that... Gooooood.... don't stop..." His wings flared out fully, tail wrapped around one of Merix's legs, but out of the way. Merix gasped, the tail turning him on more as he pounded away as his love asked; faster and harder, gripping his arms tighter as his own wings fanned out just much as Roxas’. Fire in him pushing him to go faster, harder. Roxas purred and whimpered between groans. Panting as the pleasure surged through him like lightning and he felt the storm of the climax closing in. The tidal wave was forming in his body, he sweated heavily; trying his best to push his love over the edge. Roxas cried out as it overtook him; his entire being shuddering at the release. Merix panted and screamed louder, as if his being released everything he had seconds later; Roxas purrs contently. Merix panted in shock, falling on top of Roxas before pulling out with a wet pop.

"Sooo goood...." He murmured, quivering in the aftermath; Merix nodded, nuzzling Roxas. Roxas nuzzled back and Merix gasped in a bit of shock as he felt sore now. Roxas chuckled a little.

"Papa said first time always makes you sore..."

"Yeah, s-so did mine." He gasped.

"Shit it was worth it though!"

"Damn right."

"Mmm, you’re so beautiful." He kissed Roxas’ lips with all the love he could give.

"Mmmm... you're gorgeous." He returned the kiss, Merix gasped a bit.

"I'm too sore for a round two so how about we save this for tomorrow or later tonight?"

"Agreed. I'm kinda hungry anyway now..."

"Alright darling, sit tight I'll get us some breakfast."

"Alright, just don't forget those." He pointed to the pile of clothes.

"Of course darling, I'm going to take a shower first."

"Okay." Once finished showering and dressed, Merix headed to the kitchen only to find Jamie was relaxing in the living room with a book. He glanced towards Merix when the younger passed by.

"Your feathers are ruffled." He commented. Merix squeaked, and with a flick his wings were perfect. Jamie chuckled while he gave Jamie a dirty look, as if the other had made some dirty joke, for the comment and walked by with Roxas’ food. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that in return as if to say 'THAT is the sort of comment that bothers you?' Merix yipped in a way that meant ‘back off, we're all different in our own way.’ He’d prepared the meal extra bloody since it was leftover meat from a certain homeless man Roxas had hunted down. Jamie shrugs in response to the sound. With Merix gone, Jack come in just to nip Jamie's neck and overwhelm him.

"Eep..."

"There now you're both even." He said, having left a hickey upon Jamie's neck that was visible to only ones who had good eyesight, like Bunny or Merix.

"Jack! That's not even!" Jack laughed.

"What? That was fun for me." His tail rubbed up Jamie’s leg. A shiver goes through Jamie, he knew Jack was doing that on purpose.

"Jack... really now..." Jack chuckled and rubbed higher into his shorts, slipping a little onto his inner thigh while leaning close to whisper into his ear and nip it.

"What, you know you love it." He shuddered, groaning quietly.

"Yeah... but I prefer to keep that between us... like in the bedroom." He murmured back. Jack smiled and a tap to his member was all that Jamie needed to know his love wanted it there and now...

"Mmm." Jamie didn't hesitate to drag Jack into their room and shut the door as he pressed his lips to Jack's; clinging to his love as pleasure and desire skittered through him. Jack smiled around the kiss and slipped his other hand up further into Jamie’s shorts, but never touching the now throbbing member, dancing about as he kissed his love silly. Jamie groaned into the kiss, trembling as he clung to Jack; he whimpered from the teasing touch, leaning into it wantonly. Jack purred and his fingers ghosting the tip in a feather light touch. Jamie whimpered, leaning into the touch; he teased the slit before slipping Jamie out of his clothes. Jamie shuddered, he was like putty in Jack's hands now; Jack chuckled and nibbled at his lips. Jamie squirmed, groaning with pleasure even as he nipped back. He inserted one finger into Jamie, rubbing Jamie's inner thigh with his other hand and skimming his fingers back to his balls.

"Jaaaccccckkk!" He groaned, clinging tightly as he arched into the touch. He kissed his lover’s face gentle as a feather’s brush as he searched for that sweet spot; Jamie cried out wordlessly when Jack found that spot; his entire body shuddering like it was the first time. A smile graced the cool lips as he teased his lover, causing him to pant between gasps of pleasure; knowing Jamie wouldn’t be able to think of anything else but him right now and what he was doing to him. He licked his neck, suckling on Jamie’s neck as his fingers were replaced with his throbbing member. Jamie dug his nails into Jack, moaning as he gripped him tightly, drawing Jack deeper. He pushed in as deep as he could go, making sure to slam into Jamie’s sweet spot, digging his own nails into him.

"Oh God Jack..." Jamie groaned, nipping at his neck; whimpering from the pleasure. Jack held Jamie against the door, moaning himself as Jamie drove him forward; egging him to continue harder and faster. Jamie trailed his nips down Jack's neck between groans. Jack gasped, shaking as his hands roamed his lover’s form, one squeezing Jamie's member gently causing Jamie to gasp. He shuddered as his nails slid down Jack's back. He growled lowly in Jamie’s ear as he nipped at it and pushed in again; the animalistic dominant side emerging. The sound of it sent a shiver of delighted pleasure in him, followed by the pleasure of the nip as he arched against Jack; groaning with the pleasure it caused. He panted between groans; the pleasure rising quickly in him as his climax drew near. Jack nipped and flicked his tongue at Jamie’s ear as his hand shifted to press Jamie to the wall all the more, his tail slipped up the left leg to tickle Jamie’s member as it coiled around it to pump the weeping member. Jamie groaned all the more from the teasing; he shuddered.

"JACK!" He cried out as his climax slammed into him hard moments later. Jack panted, eyes half lidded as he continued the pumping through Jamie’s orgasm and continued pounding away into him; Jamie quivered, hypersensitive now, but Jack had more stamina and the continuous pounding eventually, to his surprise, made him hard all over again and as Jack shuddered with the force of his own climax Jamie was sent reeling again as his seed released over the two of them a second time. Moments later the two collapsed onto the bed nearby. Jamie nuzzled against Jack, quivering. Jack yawned and nuzzled Jamie just as Merix was snuggling Roxas in their room. Jamie nuzzled Jack back in sleepy contentment while he covered them both in a blanket. He smiled at Jack then yawned. Once Jack awoke he got into the shower; afterwards, dressed and fresh from the shower, he headed to the library. Jamie slept on, perfectly content with life the way it was; it wasn't perfect but he wouldn't have it any other way. Jack was happy with his life too, and decided to make chicken stuffed turkey burgers. The boys emerged at the smell of food.

"You two are a little early."

"We're hungry." Roxas said with a slight smile. He nodded.

"Of course, here you are." Jack handed them the chicken stuffed turkey burgers each with their favorite sauces on top.

"Thanks." They grinned and sat at the table to eat; Jack smiled and brought Jamie his food that he’d prepared in shape of a heart for him. Jamie was sitting up in bed when Jack brought the food in.

"Thanks, how'd I ever snag myself such a sweetheart?" He smiled.

"Maybe because you were an angel I fell in love with!" Jamie chuckled and kissed Jack's cheek before eating; he giggled and ate his own burger.

"You know something... I don't remember falling from heaven." He said after a few bites with a bit of merriment in his eyes.

"But you did, and hard too."

"Good thing you were there to catch me then."

"Good thing I was then."

"What would I have done without you? " He asked with a knowing smile; Jack giggled.

"Well you wouldn't be eating _that_ without me!"

"Oh indeed not... oh what great food I would be missing! And such a lovely visage when I opened my eyes every morning." He laughed.

"Yeah."

"Or a beautiful son either." He smiled. This was what he lived for. The joy and laughter of his mate, his best friend, his lover; his family.

"Wonderful, yes; beautiful, amazing."

"I still have those moments, sometimes, when I look at him and just wonder how I had part in creating such a beautiful thing." Jack nodded.

"I go back to that all the time." Jamie smiled.

"One of the best decisions of my life." Jack smiled and kissed Jamie once more before taking off on his wings to go see what was going on around the world. Jamie smiled and slipped from the bed to dress and deal with the dirty dishes. As Jack was flying about, he ran into Merix’s parents, Kry and his mate, Audino.

 **"Hey! If it isn't Frost."** Kry smiled a little when he spotted Jack who laughed.

"If it isn’t ol’ Kry."

 **"I'M the one who's old?"** He laughed and Jack chuckled.

"How ya been?" He asked, laughing still as Audino kissed his cheek as a way of saying ‘I missed you too.’

"Great Jack. Merix is doing good though right?" Jack smiled.

"Wonderful, anyways about that time with the boys at your house uh.. boys will be boys right?" Kry chuckled.

 **"No worries my friend. If anything, the boys have my blessing there."** Jack smiled.

"Yep, mine as well. Let’s just hope they don't try nothing more than what they already have done."

 **"Well, whatever they decide is fine. About mating season for my boy soon anyway. We all go through it and it's the time where we choose our partners for life."** He smiled over at his love. Jack tilted his head a little in shock.

"How does that work exactly in terms as for life?"

 

Roxas was having the time of his life with Merix, until that urge hit Merix like a train...

 

"Just as some animals choose only one mate, so do we. It's an elaborate courtship usually, unless one has already made a connection. Kry and I knew of each other when we were younger, before we were mates, but we were not friends like the boys. Thus Kry spent several months courting me... but my parents had long since been friends so when it came time to choose mates, they simply chose each other. It doesn't always happen that way, but it's not uncommon." Kry nodded.

 **"If there's a mate in mind, then all that needs happen is a mutual marking. Not a physical one exactly."** He rolled up his sleeve to show what looked like a yin yang symbol on his arm that had bat wings.

**"It's an exchange of power, each marking is unique to a clan and an individual. Her clan's mark is the yin yang, but only she can imprint one with these wings. This is her mark on me, to show that I have submitted to be hers for as long as we are here. I will have it for all time that I am here. It is irreversible because this mark is a part of her as much as anything else. It is also taken very seriously. No one marks another without their consent. Ever."**

 

Merix curled his wings around himself, his father had talked about this and he really wanted to... but how to explain this complicated thing to his love?

 

Jack nodded, still in shock.

"Really.... we demons may be different, but our courtship is not that different from yours."

 

Roxas smiled and walked in, having returned from a bathroom break.

"Hey Merix let's go to the park and play ultimate frisbee!"

"Um... c-can I t-talk to you a m-moment first?" Merix's wings shifted a little nervously. Roxas never seen Merix act this way except when it was around that time of mating season, which they’d spoken of a couple times as they’d gotten older.

"Merix... is it mating season again?" He nodded.

"Baby, it’s okay; it’s just mating season. You can mate with me all you like." He said to reassure his lover.

"It's not just that." He said with a bit of a nervous smile. Roxas wasn't sure what else could be wrong but that.

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong really... I just... um. Well, I want to be with you for the rest of my life... to mark you." Roxas cupped a hand over his mouth, then ran into his love’s arms.

"Oh god... I'd like that Merix! I want to be with you forever and ever forever!" Merix wrapped his wings around Roxas, nuzzling.

"I'm so happy."

"Not as happy as I am right now I've been meaning to ask the same thing around my mating season." Merix colored.

"W-we should do both sets of markings." He nodded.

"But maybe we should do this in bed, it gets really brutaL" Merix nodded.

"Let's do mine first... it's less so but it takes a bit more of... um... concentration." Roxas nodded.

"Of course baby." He said as he hugged Merix close. Merix smiled a little.

"Do you know where you want it?" Roxas put on a thoughtful expression for that. Before he looked down at his body and pointed.

"Here, closest to my heart love." Merix smiled a little and removed Roxas’ shirt. He pressed his hand gently close to where he knew his love’s heart was, his eyes fogging a little as he concentrated and when he removed his hand there's a blood red yin yang with a golden bow behind it. Roxas was dizzy but he did not care, he smiled.

"Where do you want your marking darling?" He asked as Roxas discarded his own shirt.

"I was thinking about the same place." He smiled, with a grit of his teeth he focused his power; drawing from his core, a glow formed from his palm, orange colored and burned into Merix’s chest yet it didn't hurt. When Roxas moved his hand there was a golden snowflake with a large black claw behind it. He smiled and snuggled his love tightly.

 

Jack decided it was time to mark his own love again.

 

Merix smiled back, nuzzling Roxas.

"Do you want to do your way of marking now?" He nuzzled.

"Next mating season would be best actually." His wings wrapped around Merix’s body.

"Alright, I trust you on that."

 

Jack was baking a cake by the time Jamie found him, having gone in search of him in curiosity.

"Having fun there?" Jamie asked when he realized what Jack was doing. He nodded his head really fast, adding final touches of sprinkles, cherries and sugary teeth rotting goodness.

"Looks as wonderfully delicious as always love." Jack smiled as he turned to Jamie.

"Good, then you’re the first to taste test it." He added a chocolate heart on top.

"Alright." He sat down, watching Jack as he continued working on it. Patiently waiting.

"Okay there are three different cake flavors in this one cake; cherry, strawberry marichno with chocolate; cheesecake, triple fudge caramel; and vanilla angel cake devil's food delight." It was a combination of three cakes into one.

"Here you are." Jamie stared.

"Wow... that had to take some doing." He picked up the fork to take a bite of the first layer. Jack smiled, holding the pan with giddy anticipation at Jamie's verdict of the flavors.

"Mmm... the only thing that tastes better than this is you sweetheart." He blush bright blue.

"You too darling." Jamie simply smiled. Jack nuzzled Jamie and whispered in his ear about a certain mating season coming about. Jamie flushed a little even as he smiled.

"Mmm, was wondering when that would occur again."

"I'm gonna be real wild that day so prepare yourself darling." He nipped his ear and left the room.

 _I look forward to it._ Jamie replied along the bond, causing Jack to quiver, his tail wrapping around the door to keep him in balance.

 

Roxas nuzzled Merix and his new marking.

Merix nuzzles his mate happily, purring softly.

"Merix are there any other rituals I should know of?" He shook his head.

"No, the only other tradition we have is the "coming of age" speech we give to our children the year before their first mating season."

"Oh, well demons have many rituals before they completely claim their mate as theirs."

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me all about them then."

"I got uh... nervous." He rubbed his arm. Merix settled next to Roxas on the bed.

"It's okay. Just take your time love."

"W-Well one is um... the wedding or the demon’s mark."

"Why don't you just go in order?"

"Because it’s a demon thing... dad never really told me why but I guess there's nothing against going in order if you like."

"What did he tell you then?" Merix was really curious.

"Well for one you’re supposed to claim your mate when they submit; if not you make them s-submit... then have the wedding after vigorous um... love."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"T-that and the mate has to swear to only stay with them, and never ever leave them, and to carry their brood when time is right." He blushed harder then ever before. Merix smiled gently.

"As long as it means being with you." He smiled and nipped his neck for fun.

 

Jack was nipping Jamie for fun as well, that is until Bunny came in, having dropped in for a quick visit, and broke it up.

"Alright, alright not in the kitchen you couple of dills."

"Why? You afraid we're going to ruin your appetite?" Jamie replied with a smirk before nipping Jack's nose.

 

Merix retaliated with a playful nip back.

 

"Ah... no, no... ya know it’s just where we eat and I rather not eat ... extra fluids in my sandwich got it?" Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I think if we went THAT far we'd clean up after ourselves rabbit."

"Whatever, just not in the kitchen." Jack glared and pouted.

"You ruin all the fun!"

"Yer worse than rabbits." Bunny said before leaving, which made them both giggle. Jack nipped Jamie's nose some more.

 

Roxas sighed in bored contentment.

"Hey, let’s go play outside in the snow Merix."

"Lead the way." He laughed and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke in front of Merix.

"Hey!" Merix gave chase. Roxas turned into a white fox, his fur matching the snow; he was almost invisible but not to Merix who chuckled.

"You can run but you can't hiiiide!" He grinned. A chirp was seemingly heard next to him but Roxas could pitch his voice to sound over in a corner away from him. Merix wasn't fooled as he chases Roxas through the snow. He squeaked and jumped down a hole; it happened to be another fox’s hole and he screamed in fear.

"AHHH! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY MISS FOX I DIDN'T MEAN TO LAND ON YOUR BABY! AH!!" He cried. Merix reached in and yanked Roxas out before anymore damage could be done.

"Shouldn't jump down strange holes." He held Roxas by the tail. He squeaked, realizing he was caught now but instead turned into a slippery snake and escaped from Merix as the mother fox was jumping at him from below only to screech at the snake; barking and attacking Roxas before he escaped Merix’s hold.

"Geeze females are annoying!" Merix bat at the female to get her to back off from Roxas, hissing and growling. He slithered away before Merix could catch him, flush with the white snow. Merix dealt with the female fox first before searching out Roxas again in the snow. He snickered as Merix passed by his form; Merix sniffed out every snake in the area... there are only three others besides Roxas. Roxas squeaked realizing he caught his scent and slithered as fast as he could... that is until he decided to become a spider. Having caught the scent though, Merix was hardly detoured once he spots a spider running as fast as its little legs can carry it. He gently cages Roxas with one clawed hand.

"Nope." He screamed and tried to go through the cracks of his claws but his little body gets trapped between his fingers.

"Ugh! Too fat!" Merix chuckled, tenderly picking up his love along with a bit of dirt.

"I believe our chase has ended." He sighs, his tiny voice loud and clear. Merix opened his hand so that if his love wished to return to a different form, he could without being hindered. Roxas turned back to his natural form, himself again only with his extra appendages again that he only had when he was himself and not projecting an illusion. Merix smiled.

"That was fun." Roxas pants, shaking a bit as that had taken a bit out of him; Merix wrapped an arm around him. He hugged Merix and kissed him deeply.

"Mmmwah!" Merix giggled a little at the end of that, one wing curling around Roxas.

"I love you" was Roxas' reply to the giggles.

"I love you too."


	11. Demon in the Wolf

Jamie nuzzled Jack as they came down from their high of lovemaking. Jack nipped Jamie, to mark him as his forever; if he noticed, he didn't comment, simply nuzzling against Jack all the more as this was an annual thing between them. Jack purred, his tail wrapping around Jamie’s body possessively. Jamie mmmms in response. Jack had permanently marked him on his ass this time.

"My butt that tasty?" He asked teasingly; Jack nodded, nipping gently at the fresh wound and licking it.

“Yes." Jamie chuckled.

"I've heard of people being a pain in someone's backside before... but I think that takes it to a different level." He joked, causing Jack to giggle and lick again just to send pleasure through his lover’s body. Jamie lets out a quiet groan; Jack smiled before he tickled the first mark on Jamie's shoulder with a nip here and there.

"H-hey..." He giggled a little even as Jack finished his tickling touches and hugged him.

"Alright, now you can mark me so you can get me back." Jamie considered it a moment before nipping one of Jack's thighs. Jack squealed and fell off the bed, it was that ticklish for him. Jamie chuckled.

"There." Jack giggled and the two later played boggle.

"Can, your word is can." Jack had, instead, turned it into a spelling bee with the words he’d found.

"This is boggle, not a spelling bee Jack." Jamie replied with a chuckle.

"At least I now know what word is on BOTH our lists." Jack giggled at that; laughing, he shook the board to present them with new letters and restarted the timer. Jamie shook his head in amusement; the game only lasted for a few rounds. Jack then decided they should play something else.

 

Jack turned into a field mouse and began the game of chase and find.

"Hey! Come back here!" He gave chase and Jack squeaked, digging his way into through the snow only to run into a snake.

"EE EH SQUEAK SQUEAK!!" He swallowed whole by the serpent, screaming over the bond; Jamie froze the snake as soon as he set eyes on it, killing it and then he took the snake inside and carefully cut it open to let Jack out. He squeaked and shook his fur out; then threw up in the nearest garbage can he could scamper to. Jamie grabbed a wash cloth, cleaning up the "spill" and Jack who gasped, sucking in precious air.

"Maybe you should keep out of the range of "prey" during these things." Jack panted and anger suddenly surged through him from Jamie’s comment; he turned into a viper and bit Jamie before he slithered away.

"Ow... shit...." Jamie froze the entire area of the bite to keep the venom from entering his bloodstream. Jack was red colored now from anger.

"Don't be smart with me." It clued Jamie in... it's mating season and Jack would be rather moody from several days to a month. Jamie didn't say anything else as he tended to the wound, hoping he got at all venom out or he'd become very violently ill... Jack yawned and shook a bit before curling up by a sunny spot, like all reptilian animals did, and slept in it. Jamie dealt with the wound as best he could, icing it over only once he thought he'd gotten all the poison out before stretching out on the couch. Jack slithered up Jamie's leg several minutes later before curling around on his stomach as he reminded Jack of a sun spot. Jamie didn't even so much as twitch, just closing his eyes and resting. Unconsciously, Jack moved and slithers under Jamie’s shirt before he stays still as it was warmer there. Jamie was asleep then and didn't notice; Jack hissed at Jamie when he turned with him in his shirt only to be inadvertently crushed underneath him. Jamie He jolts a little at the hissing noise.

"Ah shit!" He rolled off Jack and onto the floor. Jack loopily slithered around into things, hitting his head on most of the objects around the house. Jamie scrambled away from the snake, uncertain in his sleep-muddled brain and not wanting to risk being bit again; he slammed into another chair in the process. After a while of watching though he realized the snake was Jack and settled back down; Jack returned to curling up on him again. Jamie didn't fall asleep again. He's warmer than normal though... it's not a good sign. Worried at this, Jack nuzzled Jamie; flicking his tongue out before going to find Bunny. Jack could not simply change back as it took too much energy and he felt like being awake was more important. Once in the Warren, Jack slither up his leg and flick his tongue out at the lagomorph. Bunny hopped around trying to shake Jack off, not realizing it's him. Jack winced, tired of being shaken around today; he spoke in a tiny voice.

"Bunnny!" Bunny stilled.

"Wha?" His ears twitched, listening for that voice again.

"Bunny!" It was a tiny shrill as Jack tried pulling him towards where he knew Jamie was but only managed pulling his foot. Bunny looked at the snake.

"Jack?" He nodded, biting him gently so as not to puncture him and to pull him towards where Jamie was. Bunny grunted a little.

"Okay, okay.... just lead the way mate." He nod and slithered towards Jamie, once they’d both arrived he pulled Bunny, or his paw, towards Jamie’s forehead. Bunny wondered why in the world Jack was a snake... and a poisonous one at that. Jack tilted his head towards Jamie as if to say ‘what did I do?’ Bunny put a paw on Jamie's forehead, he was warm to the touch; he noticed the ice bandage on one hand and lifted it up. He looked over at Jack.

"Did ya bite 'im?"

"I freaked out, he squished me and I got mad and bit him.... when I turn into things I don't really think about it!"

"That'd be it then. You chose a rather poisonous species there. I wager he didn't get all the venom out." Bunny looked at Jack a moment before nodding.

"I know what the antidote is. I'll be back." He left to fix it up, leaving Jack crying, or what looked like tears were coming from his beady blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to!” Bunny came back with a needle in hand several minutes later and he injected Jamie with the antidote. Jack winced and curled in on himself, shaking.

"It'll be okay mate, he won't feel good for a while, but it's not gonna kill 'em or nuthin'." Jack curled around Bunny’s paw and stayed there for the rest of day. Bunny was careful not to step on Jack, uncertain as to why he's curled around him now while he's visited various places around the globe. Picking up various herbal supplies and documenting things in a small journal he kept in the bag he'd retrieved from the Warren to carry the supplies in. Once he's back at the Warren he paused.

"Not that I don't enjoy company mate, but why ya clingin' to me?"

"Warm and soft." Was the response and nuzzled the fur.

"And you smell like the particular snake I am."

"Eh... that's not entirely what ya smell mate, but I get the warm and soft part. Ya can't cling ta me fereva' though. Ya got stuff ta do an' so do I." Jack whined and eyed him as if to plead his case with the lagomorph.

"Mate, ya just can't. Kids need ya ta bring 'em snow much as they need me ta paint eggs." Jack did a snake like raspberry at Bunny and slithered away into the brush; it was clear he did not wanna do his job as he usually did. Bunny sighed a little, a few days without snow wouldn't hurt and there was always Jamie to do it too... once he felt better. Jack quit the tantrum and transformed into a white wolf and took off into the tundra, using a power Bunny had never taught him; he jumped down a hole of his own creation, an ice portal to spread snow. Bunny went to work filling his supplies.

 

Jamie turned a little in his fevered sleep as the antidote slowly took effect.

 

People seemingly wonder why his form was a wolf, the adults didn’t like it that’s for sure, and called their children inside. The children were baffled, but those who notice it's Jack still waved; even if they're ushered inside. Jack growled at a rabbit... a young rabbit that was just getting its little kits inside is den away from him. He chased her about the snow that soon became a wild storm due to his wild form and thoughts. The rabbit narrowly escaped into a second entrance to the burrow. He growled, fur standing on end at the rabbit as he dig at the burrow. The rabbit burrowed in deep, safe from him with her babies. Jack growled but a twig snap was all he needed to hear before he was chasing down a deer. The deer ran all out; he growled, nipping at the poor things legs. It tried to kick at him before leaping over a fallen log and clambering over another to cross a stream. Jack’s jaws snapped, managing to get its leg and with a crunch its leg was broken; it fell in the snow, crying out, struggling to get up and hobble away. He pounced on the animal, holding it down with all his strength; he bit its jugular and a crick is heard, the animal no longer breathed. With a growl, he dug into the carcass.

 

Jamie slowly woke up, feeling a little better than before.

 

Once finished, Jack sought out a cave and slept there for the hour.

 

Jamie got up and stretched before he decided he should probably head back home and he took Merix and Roxas with him back to the ice cavern. Jack howled at Jamie when he headed for the cavern, Jack could sense him close by but he was stuck in that form. Jamie frowned a little at that, he could sense Jack nearby, but he was unaware that Jack had taken a wolf form. Jack howled louder, suddenly he shot with a dart.

"We've caught the rogue animal, repeat rogue animal is caught." A man sad into his walkie talkie. Jamie headed off into the snow with a frown, the snow suddenly intensified to a ridiculous storm around the area, cutting off communications as he went in search of Jack. The man put Jack in the back of a humane society truck for now as he was waiting for the animal control or zoo care takers to come pick up what he thought was a dangerous critter. Jamie frowned a little, keeping anything from coming into the area as he widened his search, reaching along the bond to try and find Jack. Jack whimpered as the guy was hushing him, trying to reassure him that it would be okay and that he'd be placed in safe hands soon.

 _Jack!_ Jamie called along the bond as he flew slowly through the storm bad enough to keep vehicles off the road. The man winced and closed the doors, calling the zoo.

"We can't drop him off in this storm, I think it's best we wait here with him until it clears." He yelled over the walkie talkie. Jamie called again over the bond. He sensed Jack was near. Jack didn’t respond right away, a whimper was the only thing Jamie could get as the howling storm nearly bowled over the man trying to get Jack to a safer place, he thought Jack needed the help. Jamie thought he heard something and called out again. Jack howled in response to Jamie's poking; Jamie frowned a little at the howl. He poked the bond again; a snarl is all he got over the bond before he howled over the wounds he’d sustained from struggling against the cage. Jamie had wanted confirmation that he wasn't just hearing things. That did it. He headed straight for where he heard the howl.

"Jack!" He called out once he saw the truck. Was that... animal control? The man had Jack by the scruff as he injected him with one more dose of sleepy stuff for the harsh ride to the zoo. Jack whimpered and barely moved as the man managed to safely set him into the truck with soft blankets, chew toys and a bowl of food and water that most animals would eat upon riding; it also included a pee pee pad for puppies.

"This is not a dog, sir, this is a wolf and should be sent safely to its own kind at the zoo."

"That is no wolf, and I am no boy." Came Jamie's even response.

"Care for a demonstration?" The man turned in surprise.

"Yeah, and how do you think so boy? You must be a boy ‘cause that’s what you look like to me," The truck driver commented "and this wolf is in danger of dying from the harsh weather. It’s rare to have one so close to a city, it needs to be relocated!" Jamie snapped his fingers, the storm swirled around the truck but the sun shined overhead, not a drop of snow hit the truck. Jamie raised an eyebrow at the man as if to challenge him to question his own senses.

"Okay, okay." He handed Jack over, being a superstitious man he believed in Jamie. Jamie smiled.

"Don't worry, I'd never hurt anyone on purpose... Jack would be ticked at me if I did." He walked off into the storm, once he's out of sight of the truck the storm calmed immediately to gentle snowflakes. Jack whimpered, shaking in Jamie’s arms and struggled to escape his arms.

"Calm down Jack, I'm taking you home." Jamie murmurs gently, flying back to the cavern. Jack growled, showing his fangs, as if in defense. Jamie sighed a little.

"I know, it's that time of the year for you. I've got some lunch for you though, I figure you'd be hungry." Jack flicked his ears up at the mention of food and wagged his tail. Jamie chuckled a little.

"Thought so." He let him down once back at the cavern and got Jack a plate, then set it on the floor so he could eat it. Jamie made sure Jack had plenty to eat; Jack wolfed down his food, literally as he was a wolf and eating it like someone who was starved.

"Would you like some more?" Jamie asked once the plate was empty. Jack scratched his ears, fleas were crawling in his fur; he licked his chops, meaning he wanted some more.

"Alright." Jamie got Jack some more and then sent a gentle cold chill over Jack along his skin to freeze the fleas he'd seen. The fleas squealed and died as Jack followed Jamie into the kitchen. Jamie puts a second helping on the plate and set it back down for Jack to eat. Jack licked his chops once more before eating the meat.

"More or are you full?" He ask once Jack's finished off the plate a second time. Jack nipped at Jamie’s arm instead and I managed to draw blood in his play fighting.

"Ow, okay... no more then." Jamie put the plate up, icing the new wound; Jack whimpered. Merix and Roxas walked in to see blood and a wolf.

"DAD! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Calm down Roxas, your father just finished eating. I don't know why he made himself a wolf."

“Can he change back?”

"Yeah, thought shifting is a taxing thing so likely he just doesn't have the energy at the moment."

"Hmm.. so how long do you think he will stay like this?" Jamie shrugs.

"That's up to him. It's also his mating cycle... so don't hold it against him if he seems a little touchy."

"Oh that," Roxas said. "how come I don’t feel the same as dad does when it comes around?"

“Well, your father isn't part human, which you get from me. I imagine that your human part helps keep that in check a little better."

"Oh, well I guess dad’s stuck like this for a while."

"A while at least." Jamie agreed. Merix wasn't sure he liked that idea, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset his father in law. Jack barked and chased his tail.

"You boys hungry?"

"Yeah, we could eat."

"I made some hamburgers. Did you want them rare or regular?”

"Bloody." was Roxas and Merix's response at the same time.

"Got it." Jamie fixed the rare hamburgers and then took a small cup of blood he'd been keeping and added it to the hamburgers before adding some pickles on Roxas' knowing the boy liked them on his before serving the two.

"Anything to drink?" They seemed to think for a long moment, "blood" that’s all they seemed to want.

"Fair enough." Jamie wasn't surprised and got each a glass mixed with ice, making it look like a normal smoothie. They suckled on their drinks and ate the blood red burgers until Jack snatched both meals and took off.

"DAD!" Jamie shook his head and got the boys more. They sighed and bit into there burgers only to bite air. Jamie made another to lure Jack out and when he came out he managed to trap Jack in the bedroom with it.

"There." He made the boys more once more.

"Coulda swore he was full, guess not. Sorry about that.” Jack whimpered, howling and crying; scratching at the door as he wanted those burgers all to himself. Jamie made some more and made a temporary hole in the door to give Jack some more, but he wasn't letting Jack out. Jack growled, claws digging into the ice like a snow shovel. Jamie refroze the bottom door and on second thought sealed the entire area with a layer of nevermeltice too... just in case. Jack howled in distress and anger; Jamie didn't let Jack out again until the boys had retreated to their room and were full from the meal. Jack bit at the ice; he finally became too exhausted to scratch anymore. Jamie retracted the nevermeltice then opened the door for Jack only to find him asleep. He snored and tooted as all the meat was settling in his tummy. He shook his head at what he found and smiled a little. He left the door open as he went back downstairs, aware he might only have some peace and quiet until Jack woke. His dreams were of chasing a gazelle, strange enough for him, but in the end he caught it. Jamie relaxed on the couch with a book. It's about three hours later and Jack awoke, yawning and licking his chops he went to find Jamie and nuzzled him with his snout. Jamie looked up from his book.

"Hey, enjoy your nap?" He barked in response and jumped around then rolled around waiting for Jamie to pet him or something. Jamie scratches behind one ear; Jack lolled his tongue out and licked Jamie’s hand. He smiled a little, gently scratching behind the other ear. Jack barked and pulled at Jamie's pants with his teeth.

"Huh? Do you want something?" He whimpered and pulled harder, pulling Jamie's pants until they ripped.

"Doggone it, you didn't need to rip them, but okay; I'll follow you." Jamie gets up to follow Jack. He went straight to the fridge.

"Hungry again huh? Okay I'll get you some." Jack barked, jumping here and there and doing left turn spins repeatedly. Jamie makes Jack a plate and sets it down on the floor. Jack barked and ate the food given to him. Jamie went to find some new pants while Jack ate. Jack swallowed the last bits of food and ran around chasing his fluffy tail. Jamie came back into the kitchen and picked up the plate when he saw Jack chasing his tail. Jack stopped to barked at Jamie, howling at the storm that raged outside the home.

"You know, if you don't use the bond to talk at least some words to me it's hard for me to understand what you want." A growl is all he get over the bond, apparently that was Jack talking. Jamie sighed.

"I don't speak wolf you know." Jack growled and bit into Jamie, ripping a chunk of meat from his arm.

"Ow! Hey! No biting!" Jamie scowled, icing the wound. Jack growled, eyes red colored; he wasn't that tamed creature he’d been before. Jack pounced on Jamie only to be blasted off by Roxas’ light; he panted, collapsing as Jack went limp.

"Pops... w-what the h-hell... happened?!"

"Not sure, but perhaps it's best to keep him locked in the bedroom until he returns to himself again." Jamie picked up Jack's limp form and took him to the bedroom, sighing quietly. Jack growled, his limp form still trying to attack but he couldn’t; the light kept him from waking completely. Jamie locked Jack in their room with nevermeltice after setting him on the bed. Roxas groaned, god that had hurt him more than it hurt Jack.

"It hurts... shit." Jamie went back downstairs, Merix looked at Roxas in concern.

"Probably hurts because you're not used to it... and it sort of clashes with your demon side."

"Fuck fuck fuck!” He yelled out as his wings seemingly shifted a bit from his human form to his demonic form and back again.

"Ow ow ow... it feels like cramps!" Jamie walks over to him.

"Stand still son, I'll help." His eyes were dual colors, one a bloody red color, the other was its normal green with blue mixed in. Once Roxas managed to at least stand still, Jamie gently placed a hand on his head, gently siphoning some of the light to bring balance between the two sides. He collapsed then and there but he was still conscious; that was the good part of it.

"Is he okay?" Merix asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, just get some rest okay son?" Roxas nodded and the howling started instantly after.

"My light couldn't keep him down forever, nope." Jack growled scratching and biting at the ice.

"Don't worry about it. He won't be able to get out."

"G-Good." His energy ran out and he fainted. Merix caught him and carried him off to the bedroom to rest. Jack shook, a bit angry inside; angry at his demonic side for taking over. Jamie sensed it, but said nothing about it; not even over the bond. Jack whimpered, his snout to the ice; staring at Jamie. Jamie sighed a little, looking at Jack before going downstairs. Jack whined and began howling, a trapped feeling surging through him, resulting in the room being destroyed; when Jamie came back Jack was ripping apart a pillow. Jamie settled next to the "window" into the room. He had expected Jack to destroy the room and wasn't disappointed. Jack coughed up feathers, of course, and had defecated everywhere; Jamie had forgotten that as a wolf he would do that. Although he had forgotten it'd be a lie to say he was surprised.

"Hey." Jack whimpered in response.

"I know, but until you turn back I can't take the risk that you'll bite one of the boys like you did me, or worse." Jack looked down, guiltily flopping his ears back.

"I know you didn't mean to. I know you love. It's just I know you'd rather it be this way than have the guilt of hurting Roxas." Jack gave him puppy dog eyes in return.

"Sorry, I'm not letting you out."


	12. Rise of the Demon

Jack snorted and and curled up in the ripped up fluff from the pillow. Jamie sighed a little and went downstairs to clean the rest of the house. Jack barked and howled as the door was frozen again beyond Jack’s ability to dig into it. Jamie had put the silencing spell back up again so no one heard Jack, though Jamie could sense the discontent over the bond as he did the chores. Roxas came in being held up by Merix as Jamie was finishing cleaning up the living room.

"Pop, why can't we let him out now? He should be cool as a cucumber by now."

"I don't want to risk it. It's not his temperament that concerns me. He quite literally did not seem to even recognize me the moment he bit me. It's not a risk I'm willing to take." Jack growled, chewing and barking at the ice. The ice chipped some, but the nevermeltice didn't give. He howled and scratched until his paws bleed. Jamie returns to the room, icing Jack's paws without opening the door or even touching the wall. Jack whimpered and kicked at it next with hid hind quarters, making loud thudding noises and shaking the room a little. Jamie sighed a little and when Jack eventually hurt his rear paws Jamie iced them too. Jack panted, shaking and curling into a ball crying as he was a boy again now, but he still had a wolf tail and ears. Jamie wasn't taking chances though he didn't let Jack out though he did go in the room himself; he could handle himself, the boys still needed a bit more training though and he knew it. Jamie moved over to Jack and knelt.

"Jack."

"W-Why?" His voice was quiet, gravelly; squeaky at best from transforming his vocals back to human again.

"W-Why won't you let me out?"

"You know why. I know you do. You know I would never take a risk with them."

"THEN LET ME ROAM FREE OUTSIDE THEN!" He growled, a wolfish growl, and he ran past Jamie past the door to freedom... a window to freedom.

"No." Jamie said gently.

"It's not just two whom I'm protecting and you know it." Jack found himself stopped by a barrier. One Jamie'd not used in a while. Jack yelled in anger, howling and scratching, kicking and blasting, breathing fire and unleashing the darkest powers his body can manage on it.

"LET ME OUT!!" Jamie just sighed, watching the display; he's seen it before... Jack groaned, shaking in the end and crying, curled in the bed. Jamie later went back into the room again, having left to fix lunch, and put an arm around him; he knows how hard this is, but he doesn't say anything. Jack shook, continuing to cry until he fell asleep. Jamie tucked him into the bed before making supper for the boys and himself. He brought up something for Jack in a little freezer he’d made from ice and set it on the end of the bed before settling down himself for the night. Jack had eaten a bushel of food that night; it was only thing that kept him happy. Jamie made sure that Jack was well fed as usual, just like the boys, and visited him often. The next day found Jack beating on the barrier yet again. Jamie didn't say much, but he did keep Jack company. He cried and curled again on the bed; Roxas eventually tried to speak with Jamie again about letting Jack free.

"Don't." Jamie said before Roxas had fully began speaking.

"You don't know what he's capable of in this form. I have had some experience from when you were too young to remember and before hand. Leave it be and trust I know what I am doing." Roxas glared.

"I won’t be around when dad kills you; we don't do good trapped in boxes."

"You don't think I know that? It would be worse if he were free at this moment though. I have a responsibility, son, not just to you and Merix either." Roxas glared and overrode Jamie's power; dissipating the barrier.

"Yeah and I ain’t going to stand around and watch him cry all the time." Jack zoomed out the door instantly into freedom. Fortunately Jamie had been prepared for Roxas' rebellion and had placed one more barrier. This one to the door of the house.

"One of these days your reckless actions will get you killed." Jamie says, pressing two fingers to Roxas' forehead and forcing him into sleep with a simple, one word command. A spell he'd learned from Sandy. He groaned, unconsciously slumping to the floor; Merix angrily attacked Jamie, or at least tried to when his father had dropped in to see what was going on.

 **"MERIX! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!"** Jamie hadn't expected that sort of reaction from Merix, but to say he was unprepared wasn't true. He got bit as a result, on his arm, and a few scratches before he managed to put Merix to sleep as well.

"Sorry about that... little dispute. It's just a sleeping spell." Jamie iced the wounds over.

 **"What the hell what kind of dispute?"** His father was angry, to say the least; he could have kept Merix back but he guessed it was self defense.

"Roxas doesn't like how I handle things in terms of keeping the world safe. So he attacked me and I retaliated with a sleep spell... apparently Merix is experiencing his mating season because he's usually not so violent like that." His father sniffed the air.

 **"Oh boy, it’s a doozy hell of one too; best keep him under wraps at my place until... whatever.. um, this is... is situated."** He said as Jack howled angrily and scratched at the second force field.

"Let me grab Jack first. Then you're welcome to take both." Jamie headed for the barrier and touched Jack's shoulder, murmuring the sleep spell to put him out, though the boys would likely sleep longer than Jack would. He nodded.

 **"Of course."** He picked up both boys easily enough.

 **“I'll take care of them."** Jamie nodded as he caught Jack and put him on the couch; his dreams were unhappy as he continued to howl even in them. Jamie had supper ready for them both by the time Jack awoke again. He sniffed at Jamie in anger; Jamie didn't say anything if only because this time he wasn't sure what to say. Jack snarled and bit Jamie’s arm, taking another chunk; more so than ever his eyes were a red color, he was not in control of his actions anymore. The demon wanted out and it wanted out now and it would kill Jamie to do it, to break the barrier. Jamie frosted over the wound, keeping his distance from Jack; he wasn't going to let him out and thanks to Roxas now Jack had free reign of the house... well, that left Jamie with one option... He froze an area around himself in nevermeltice, settling in the center of it. Damn... he was sure this was going to scar now. The demon inside Jack roared in anger and clawed at the ice with razor sharp claws, using all the power he had inside against the ice. Jamie leaned against one side, watching through the semi-opaque ice. No matter how much he tried, Jamie knew the ice wouldn't break. Jack growled and left there, walking into the kitchen to raid the fridge. Jamie just sat where he was and waited, he shivered a little; this reminded him a little too much of the time of hibernation before Roxas' birth.... A time he wished to forget but never would. Jack walked back in and just sit down and ate. He growled at Jamie when he moved even the slightest in the ice dome.

 

Roxas awoke in Merix’s bed.

"DAD!" He cried worried about Jack as he had suffered a nightmare about Jack killing Jamie. Merix stirred from the cry.

"Ngh.... Roxas?"

"M-Merix, w-where are we... where’s my dads?”

"I... I think we're at my house... smells like it..." He had no idea how to answer that second question. Roxas panted and ran towards the window.

"I knew it... I told him dad should be free!" He ran into a force field that Merix’s father had  created for both of them.

"HEY!"

"Looks like my father's planned ahead." Merix commented, not at all surprised by it.

"Gah!" Jack groaned, the demon growled harshly at him to back off but Jack wasn't having any of it. Jamie just sat in his cocoon; watching, waiting... Jack growled and attacked from the side; teeth biting and actually cracking the ice, but it healed again until he bit harder and the ice was chipping away even if it was nevermeltice... something could break it... Jack. Jamie reinforced the ice from the inside with a second layer. Jack hissed and even that layer was buckling under his bite. Jamie added a third layer, but this one he poured his light into as well. Jack screamed in pain and jumped off, falling onto the ground; smoke and blood poured from his mouth even as he vomited blood. Black, squiggly icky blood and collapsed there, unconscious. Jamie winced, but it was his last line of defense.... he hated the thought of using it against Jack, but he feared more the guilt and despair Jack would feel later on if he got to Jamie...

 

Roxas didn't like this not one bit.

"LET ME OUT MR. KRY MY POPS IS IN DANGER FROM MY DAD!" He beat against Merix’s door, the windows... anything to get free.

"Save your energy love, you won't get out unless he lets you out. He's done this to me before." Roxas sat down and cried.

"My dad’s gonna kill pop!"

"Calm down sweetheart. I don't think that's going to happen." Merix put his arms around Roxas, trying to comfort him.

 

Jack coughed up one more thing, a mouse; he had eaten it live and it squealed and ran away, that it was still alive was odd. Jack shook his head, eyes zeroing in on Jamie and his cocoon; he rammed into the thing knocking it over as the nevermeltice that sealed it to the floor gave way. He roared and swiped at Jamie. Jamie barely escaped the swipe and blasted Jack away from him with the wind. He bolted for the door. Jack shrieked and soon Jamie was falling as Jack’s tail had snapped like a whip, slamming him in the back as a spiny spike dug into his arm and released it poison. Jamie cries out as he stumbles outside, just outside the barrier now. He fell to the ground, blood seeping into the cold earth from the wound before he iced it... hoping he got the poison too... Jack snarled, angry and that taste of blood he’d got was all he needed. With a howl the barrier broke from the overriding power inside him that the demon had brought out and Jack smashed a window before flying into the sky to freedom. Jamie knew this was bad... very bad. Against common sense he flew after Jack, blasting him with nevermeltice to one wing to force him to ground again.

Jack roared and pulled apart the nevermeltice; his eyes were bloody red and he blasted Jamie with black fire ice. Jamie lunged to dodge but it hit his wounded arm hard and soon Jack was on top of Jamie; clawing up his chest and biting into his shoulder, pulling another chunk out of it. He screamed in pained fear, blasting Jack with frost laced with his light. Jack shriek and curled on the ground, hugging himself as his skin was crisped black from the blast of ice and light. Jamie expended what power he had to encase Jack in a dome of nevermeltice with his light embedded into it, enough to keep him from chewing on the ice and even digging into the ground as he extends it into the earth like an egg around Jack before he dropped. Panting from the exertion and pain, barely able to frost the wounds along his back and the newest wounds he's sustained. Jack screeched, beating around like a firefly in a jar and screaming in horrific pain when his skin touched the light. Jamie stares at the cocoon, silent as Bunny came by; the others had been concerned when the two had failed to show for a get together.

"Wha' tha?" Jamie just smiled faintly before the lagomorph moved over to pick him up and he sank into unconsciousness.

"Blimey mates..." He muttered, leaving Jack in his prison for the moment while he hurried Jamie off to the Warren to tend to his wounds. Wondering what the heck had been happening. Jack eventually fell unconscious from the light. Bunny tended to Jamie's wounds as quickly as he could manage, the winter spirit didn't stir the entire time.

 

Roxas just cried in Merix’s arms, that dream was what happened to Jamie only the dream had ended just before Jamie had saved himself. Merix hugged Roxas close.

"Wouldn't you know though if it had come true love? You have a connection to both don't you?" He said gently, trying to soothe his beloved.

"Yes, pops is hurt... badly." Roxas could feel it feel all that had happened.

"Then you know he's alive."

 

Jack shook, crying as he realized what had happened when he’d awoke, he was in control once more.

"Oh God Jamie... I’m so sorry..."

 

Jamie was oblivious to the world as his body rests to heal. He was out for several days before stirring again. His wounds mostly healed and fortunately it seemed that he'd kept the poison from his bloodstream.

 

Roxas practically begged Merix's dad to let him go find his pop.

**"Stop worrying. Your father is in good hands... or so I heard. That bird woman came by earlier while you two were asleep to let me know."**

"Tooth! She did! When!?!" Roxas pushed, trying to get him to move from the front door.

**"Like I said, when you were napping. Apparently the rabbit found your father and is taking care of him."**

"Can see him, please!" Kry looked over at his mate then nodded.

**"Fine, but mind yourself."**

“Thank you!" Roxas hugged the being before him, held Merix’s hand, and zoomed off to the Warren as fast as he could. Kry shook his head at the exuberance.

 **"To be young."** He murmured to his mate. Once they made it, Roxas jumped down the tunnel Bunny opened for them. He was waiting for them.

"Been expectin' ya." He led the two to his hut.

"Pop!" Roxas instantly went to Jamie's side.

"Hey son."

"Oh God dad... what happened?" He knew exactly what but he wanted to be proven wrong. Jamie sighed.

"Just what might have happened to you if I hadn't sent you with Merix and his father." He rubbed his arm, just above the bandage, while mostly healed the wound still itched from time to time. He was sitting comfortably in a cushioned chair in the living room of Bunny's hut.

"Though I don't know that you would have been able to actually hold your own. Looks worse than it is."

"Pop, why is dad so angry and vicious towards you particularly?"

"Because I got in his way. He's not so much angry as just being controlled more by the demon and that side doesn't differentiate. That's why I had him confined to the bedroom until he was fully himself again. I've contained him, for now. His demon side can't stand my light so he'll be confined for a while, but how long is hard to say."

"I'm scared pop, what if what if he figures out how to get free?”

"At that point... the only option left would be to have him sleep off the rest of his mating cycle."

“Really?”

“Really.”

"How do you know he won't sleep off his cycle?"

"He's never done so naturally. His cycle is longer than yours. It's not just a week or so. It's about a full month... at the very least."

"What!!" He cried "You mean hes gonna be an angry demon all month!!"

"Only when he doesn't have control."

"I don't want dad this way." Roxas was starting to cry, he was just starting the emotional part of his own cycle. Jamie sighed a little.

"He can't help it son anymore than you can help your own." He whined.

 

Jack was screaming out, trying to use all his power to break out, but pain rippled through him from just a simple brush against the light and ice dome around him. Jamie just sighed, he can hear the echos over the bond, but hasn't said anything about it. Jack yowled and cried, beating against the ice and ignoring the abominable pain.

 _You're not getting out._ Jamie smiled a little at Roxas.

"I know you mean well son, but please let me handle this okay?"

 

Jack shrieked in response to Jamie's thoughts across the bond.

 _Calm down._ A growl and his is the response and fire streaked across the bond, harming Jamie mentally more then he had ever experienced before. Jamie didn't respond. He was clutching his head in his hands. He didn't try again.

"Pop are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the concern."

 _When I get out I will be eating your bones and boiling your blood to nothingness, and your screams will fill a thousand of my blood moons, eternal terror and pain will rain upon you._ Jack growled in a voice that wasn’t his own.

_Not in this lifetime._

_Oh time is just what I need and your light can't keep me down forever, and you know it. They all do._ Roxas was shaking panting and gasping for breath, he’d heard it as well.

_But it will.... my light exists even without me. YOU cannot hope to ever dispel it._

_We'll see about that._ With that the creature left Jamie reeling in even worse pain then ever before; using the most darkest parts of Jack’s heart... anger, sadness, guilt, fear... A black aura built up around his form and slowly was tainting the ice the color of death. Jamie winced a little before laying back in the chair with his eyes closed. The light would keep Jack in... for now . He knew that he wasn't strong enough to face off against Jack anymore than he had been against Malfor, he'd barely been a match against Jakoul but that was only because Jakoul hadn't been able to tap into Jack's true abilities and form. Jamie looked over at Roxas.

"I think it's time I began to teach you how to use your light without hurting yourself." Roxas’ eyes widened, this was serious.

"You're of age and I would rather you not accidentally end up hurting your mate because you lack it. Believe me, accidents can happen." Roxas blushed hard.

"Um... I uh..."

"Not quite what I meant son, but that too."

"Then what do you mean pop?"

"Just being too close for a long time could set it off. Your power is balanced within you but that's it. Any other dark power could be seen as a threat. Let's not worry too much about what can and focus on making sure it doesn't happen." Roxas winced, suddenly knowing what he meant and held his middle.

"Listen carefully son, I want you to picture in your mind a flame, a small one, like a candle. A flame you control... focus on that flame only. It will try to brighten, don't let it. Calm it, control it; you should be able to feel its heat like a second beating heart." Roxas closed his eyes it was as if the room dropped away as Roxas only saw a flickering flame; it was barely lit.

"Dad... dad I-I can't." He shook and tried backing away from the light.

"You can. Focus son. Don't fear the light, it is your light and it won't hurt you but you need to control it so it doesn't hurt others." Jamie gave Merix a shooing motion, the look he gave the other made it clear that if Roxas wasn't able to get control soon that Merix would be in danger of a backlash. Roxas reached for that light that always seemingly flickered back and forth, and tried his best to harness it, to keep it calm. As soon it was touched it became an inferno and Roxas was crying on the floor, holding his middle. Jamie entered his son's mind to help. Murmuring softly to the light like it was a pet to be soothed and eventually it calmed back down to a candle flame.

 

Jack groaned and then the voices started again.

"Gahhhhh!!!"

 

"Roxas. Son, let's try again shall we?" Roxas panted.

"N-no thanks."

"I know this is tough, but you need to do this. You need control, as much as for your own sake as his." He backed up and wanted Merix at that moment.

"Son, stop.... I sent him away to protect him from the backlash. Until you can control it you're a danger to him, I know you would never want that. Please, trust me." Roxas gripped the chair next to him, he didn't want this; it hurt and scared him, but he never wanted to endanger his family.

"I promise it won't hurt once you have control." He started to cry, having realized the possible danger he was to Merix everyday. Jamie moves over to Roxas and hugged him gently.

"It's okay son."

"Okay, okay.... I’ll do it, for you, dad and Merix." He sat in a lotus position and tried focusing and calming on the flickering flame inside him. Jamie settled next to him, just in case anything happened again. He saw the light, it jumped like and over excited puppy; Jamie watches the light. Ready to calm it again if necessary.

"See? It's happy to see you."

"H-Happy?" He gulped and slowly walked towards the flame, it seemingly wagged its flickering tail like a dog.

"Well, it is your light son. No reason it wouldn't be, I think it just got carried away the first time... over excited."

"Uh.. h-hi l-light." The flame withered back a bit before flaring out, making Roxas jump back in a bit of fear, yet excitement.

"Easy there. No need to get too excited." Roxas walked closer to the flame and shivered, but slowly petted the flame; it seemed to lay down and dialed down its burning energy.

"There you go." The flame became minescule in his palm.

"He-hey, that tickles." Jamie smiled a little.

"Hmm, can you stay small for a bit little flame?" It rubbed against him like a pet.

"Okay scamper off now." He set the flame down and it went into a spot away from shadow part of him.

“Good work son, I knew you could do it." He smiled.

"Y-yeah I g-guess I could." He left back to consciousness, away from inside his mind. Jamie went back to his respectively.

 

Jack screamed, angrily beating against the light and ignoring the pain it brought him; he wanted out. For now, Jamie's light was holding quite well. Jack’s eyes narrowed, demon eyes; they were no longer the cool blues when the light broke open. Finally Jack rammed through it, shattering it. Jamie passed out with the collapse of the light. He'd been linked to it, that was how he'd known ... A chuckle came from his throat and it was anything but good. People screamed as monsters, little demon ice beings, attacked; biting into people’s necks as Jack sent down a torrent of ice; capsized ships slammed into buildings, making them crumble and the wind pushed any who dared get in his way. The Guardians rushed to combat the threat. It soon became too much for them as belief dwindled, hanging by a thread. Belief flickered, but still hung on. Jack laughed at the fading Guardians.

"You really think you can beat me? Come on, you’re weak compared to the power I run on; I don’t need belief to keep me going."

"You aren't the only one." Roxas and Merix had come to give the Guardians a hand. Jack glared as Roxas slammed into him like a bowling ball, using the flickering flame of his light  as a weapon. Jack snarled and slashed across his chest, he held his chest in pain and Jack whipped him with his tail, making him reel back and spit up blood before a punch met his midsection; six ribs broken before he fell back. Merix followed Jack and Roxas around, slamming into him every time Roxas backed off or was sent reeling back; using fire and dark magic. Jack hissed.

"You’re bugging me you insolent brat." Seconds later shadows and darkness filled Merix’s vision as Roxas was knocked back, his mind was in horrific pain no light could save him from it, not even Roxas’ fledgling light. Merix screamed in pain, sending Roxas into a frenzy, he slams into Jack, biting and clawing. Jack growled.

"Think you can beat me boy? You have so much to learn." His tail wrapped around his throat and crushed his windpipe; he was helpless in Jack’s grip as his nails tapped his nose.

"Learn your place." Seconds later the flame he'd been controlling flared out to protect him. Jack growled out in pain, dropping him to the ground.

"You may have beaten me this time, but next time I promise you I won't hesitate to kill." Roxas snarled, wings flaring as he stood between Jack and Merix. Jack glared at his spawn, Jack tried to fight it.

 _"LET ME OUT!"_ The demonic being inside him snarled back.

 _"No longer will you be in control, say goodbye to Frost and hello to Hellraiser!"_ Roxas hissed, tail lashing; he wasn't going to back down. The being disappeared in a torrent of black ice and fire. Roxas relaxed only a hair as he turned to his mate, checking up on him. Merix coughed up blood, it was black in color because of his species but still that wasn't any good. Roxas took him to the Warren where the other Guardians were grouped near the unconscious Jamie. Each of them seemed very worried.

 

Jack growled at the demon who let him have control finally; it could only control his body for so long as keeping Jack under its influence took a lot out of it.

 

"We'll take care of him mate." Bunny reassured Roxas.

"W-why is this happening?"

"We don't know sweet tooth... but there is a theory we have. Before you were born, Jamie had to have the help of other demons to free your father from the one who created him. Jack... he never liked himself as he was... he didn't like being a demon. We think this was the reason. He fought very hard to keep himself suppressed and as a human for so very long. Even before he was called to be a Guardian."

"S-So the demon part of him d-decided enough was enough." He clenched his fists, his tail swishing, growling as his own demonic anger taking a bit of control.

"More or less. He does not have light in him, like you and Jamie, to keep in check. For the longest time, Jamie haz been doing this, but something go wrong obviously and led to thiz. Jamie know waz dangerous. Said could deal with. Haz for many year. We do not know why fail now." North said, looking over at Jamie with a sad look.


	13. Seasonal Problems

"I-It was fear... his flame was afraid of pop, this time the alpha in him disappeared... the one he took from dad is gone, but now dad has more of a back bone then ever and finally the piece of demon dad gave him was submitting to his will."

"You mean that you took. Jamie came ta me durin' that mess mate. He wanted ta be rid of the thing from himself but couldn't manage it looks like." Roxas started to cry.

"T-this is all my fault," He whimpered. "i-if I didn't let him out none of this would have happened!"

"I wouldn't say that mate, someone shoulda warned ya.... Jack was never very open 'cept with Jamie. Even then we all wondered."

"B-But it is! Dad wouldn't have wanted his freedom right away if I didn't let him out!"

"Again... ya wouldn't have known what would have happened once ya had. Ya did what ya thought was right at tha time. Anyway... at this rate... you're the only one of us now likely able ta stand up ta him."

"M-ME! Are you nuts he's gonna kill me first chance he gets!" Roxas shrieked.

"He'd do the same to any of us... no matter who it is... yer the only one with light now ... with Jamie down... the only thing keepin' us from fading is the strength that lies in Jamie's belief and with him out cold... yer the best chance there is. We've relied on the strength of belief too long mate... we can't hope ta face him. Even when we had full strength we couldn't match 'im between us four... it has ta be you." Roxas looked down, gripping his hair a bit.

"T-this is crazy but y-yeah... I suppose so and here's my plan." The four listen quietly as Roxas spoke, Bunny tended to Merix during that time, having made sure the other spirit was comfortable and would heal right. Merix began shaking a bit suddenly.

"M-Merix?" Roxas was worried he was having a type of seizure or something.

 

Jack was fighting his demon side to leave Merix alone, to not turn him into a beast like him.

"No choice Jack... no choice at all..." Merix screamed in pain his wings like an angel’s, shed their feathers and became bone and flesh-like, bat horns grew from his head and his teeth deadly sharp. Bunny was quick to act before it got further, blocking the magic with the strongest spell he knew... and he knew quite a bit... considering he'd been around since before the Earth had been formed. Merix settled as Roxas held him close, crying; he couldn't handle it anymore and his own demonic side took over. Bunny's ears flattened as Roxas let go of Merix and flew off in a rage like no other.

 

Jack cried out, the demon once more control and laughing. Roxas flew across the skies, seeking out the older demon that had given him life... that had nearly destroyed his life. Jack roared and spread darkness, ice and despair everywhere he flew. Without warning, Roxas slammed Jack down from the sky. Jack hissed and righted himself before slapping Roxas away.

"I warned you." Was the angry reply to the challenge as darkness spread over Roxas and choked the life out of him, claws dug into his wings and ripped them apart; a bite to the neck and a gouging gutting was all it took to injure Roxas beyond belief. Roxas snarled, too angry to really register the pain as he tore into Jack, viciously biting and clawing; inflicting similar damage even as light flared out in the form of fire from his mouth as he howled with his rage. The demon backed up and a torrent of darkness surged towards him. Roxas met the darkness with his own mix of dark and light. The demon shadow teleported behind Roxas and snagged him by the throat, a claw across his chest. Roxas twists in the grasp, growling and sent out a wave of light and dark in his blind rage. He was barely conscious of what he was doing honestly.

The demon was knocked back and howled in pained rage; slashing with its jagged claws in a frenzy, darkness wrapped around each of Roxas’ limbs and two others ripped at his wings slowly and painfully. Roxas blasted him again in pained rage, once let go he slammed against Jack, biting and clawing again. Ripping into his neck with his teeth, claws into his shoulders and wings. A scream rang out; Jack’s scream. Light exploded and the being within screamed as he fell apart. Roxas howled at the sound of the reverberating scream. The skin of the beast fell away and the darkness ceased as it fell back into the ground. Jack plummeted to the ground, unconscious. Roxas dropped to the ground, panting from the loss of blood as it began catching up with him even as the wounds had begun healing over.

 

Merix woke up with a gasp.

"How ya feelin' mate?" Bunny asked when he saw Merix was awake.

"R-Roxas, where is he? W-where am I... is he okay!?"

"Dunno mate, he went after his father... he was mighty angry...”

"Oh God... he's not okay he's hurt!" Merix tried to get up but pain filled him, his wings were scratched up and his body hurt all over.

"Easy there. If ya can tell me where I'll take care o' 'im."

"T-The pond."

"Rest easy now." Bunny snagged a pouch of supplies before hopping off. Jamie didn't stir from the restorative sleep he'd slipped into.

 

Jack panted awakening to his child wounded and his own wings destroyed.

"No-No... oh God what have I done?"

"Easy there mate." Bunny said as Roxas was staring at him, snarling slightly. The miniature Bunny was trying to approach with a satchel slung over his tiny back. Jack winced and moved a bit only for Roxas to pounce on him, holding him down.

"I'm so sorry!" He was crying and shaking now; he had never meant for any of this to happen... to hurt his child like this... it tore at his very core. Roxas snarled once more before his body gave out and he collapsed on top of Jack. Bunny moved over to help.

"Good to have ya back mate." Jack just shook, crying as the response of ‘good to have him back.’ He didn't feel so special. Bunny dressed the worst of the wounds on them both, putting a paw on Jack's arm.

"Seriously, mate. We missed ya." Jack looked at Bunny and hugged the small rabbit, unable to say anything else but sorry.

"Save yer apologies for those who don't understand. Not that I ain't appreciative of the sentiment though. Come on. This one's mate is in a tizzy over 'im back at the Warren. Yer help gettin' 'im back would be appreciated." He nodded, sniffling; he shook a little, just carrying him made Jack hate himself. This was all his fault, he’d let Roxas go into this frenzy and he’d hurt everyone he cared and loved.

"An' ya need ta stop that. I can almost SMELL the self-loathin' here." Bunny led Jack to the nearest hidden tunnel since he couldn't just access them in his current state like normal. It wasn't a far walk though. The journey back was a mite slower with him hopping along with Jack walking behind him. Jack winced and tried to hide it better, but it was clear Bunny had caught him red handed, as the saying went.

"Mate, I know how ya kan be. The others do too. What kinda mates would we be if we didn't?" He shook his head.

"BUT THIS WAS THE WORST BUNNY, THE WORST I'VE EVER BEEN!!" Bunny stopped and turned, he looked Jack straight in the eyes.

"We all got things we ain't proud of mate. Things we've done, not done... Ya ain't the only one of us who's taken lives before fer personal gain... or period fer that matter. We ain't perfect, none of us. Yer kiddin' yerself if ya think we're as innocent as the kids we protect ." Jack’s eyes widened a bit and he looked at Roxas in his arms.

"Yeah.... I just wished this didn’t have to happen so soon."

"I wouldn't call this "soon" but that's just me point of view." He began hopping again. Jack followed close behind Bunny and when he saw the rest of Guardians and Jamie... He winced, his wings drooped, head down in guilt. None of the others said anything, North waved Jack over to where there was another place for him and Roxas to rest and heal. Jack set Roxas beside Merix and looked away from the nightstalker as he held Roxas' hand, their nest beds close together. Bunny checked over Merix to make sure he hasn't reopened any wounds or anything. Jack looked over at Jamie and his heart broke, it was broken a trillion times over at the sight of the wounds he knew he had inflicted; guilt ripped through him like his own claws had once ripped through his mate... Jamie hasn't stirred. Sandy floated over, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. He groans, his head hurt, everything hurt as Roxas really had hurt him. Bunny gave Jack something for the pain; Jack winced, shaking and whining. Sandy motioned for him to get some rest; Jack whimpered, he wouldn't sleep, not with the guilt in his head and heart.

Eventually he had to sprinkle him with sand to put Jack out so he'd heal, watching over everyone's dreams; Jack shook, fighting the sand’s influence, it eventually took a quick hit from one of Bunny’s boomerangs to take him down and out. Sandy just shook his head at the lagomorph who shrugged as they keep watch over the wounded while Sandy went out to spread his dreams and revive belief. Jack twisted and turned in his sleep, forcing Bunny to use his magic to summon vines to hold Jack there as he twisted and turned even in a peaceful slumber. He only did so Jack wouldn't hurt himself further as some of his wounds required he stay off them a while. Jack nuzzled the pillow in his nest. Two days later most everyone was up and about. Jamie was the only one who still slept off his wounds, but his had been among the most serious as well. Jack worried and every day that passed it only got worse.

"I-it’s all my fault..." He broke out crying again for the third time that week. Roxas went over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. He had come to terms with everything. He shook his hand off and cried still.

"Dad. Stop okay? Yeah shit happened but this is who we are." He clutched his hands.

"It isn't Roxas... it isn't who I was supposed to be. I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM!!" Roxas raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't ever recall him needing your protection. Dad, he KNEW what he was doing. " Jack groaned.

"But it was my fault!!"

"What is your point? Dad, I was the one who screwed up. I didn't trust him to know what he was doing... I'm sorry for that."

"Baby boy n-none of it is your fault, don’t think ever for a single moment that this was your fault." He shook and hugged Roxas tightly, his tail wrapped around him gently.

"Oh God I'm a horrible father... I let this happen and provoked you on top of it and hurt your mate... oh God!" He cried into Roxas’ shoulder.

"Ah geez dad..." It was all the young halfling could think to say as he held Jack who continued to cry until he had no tears left to cry. Roxas felt a little awkward, not really know what to do other than pat Jack on the back in an attempt to comfort him. Jack nuzzled him unconsciously, tail limp as he fell asleep in the boy’s arms. Roxas sighed inwardly when he realized his father had fallen asleep and, with North's help, lugged Jack back to his "nest" that Bunny and the others had prepared for him. Once there, he nuzzled and dug unconsciously into the nest and hugged a pillow in there. Two days later Jamie began to stir. Jack, himself, had slept through those two days. It's Merix, who was helping Bunny with his rounds of checking up on the others, who noticed the slight movement. He hurried over to Roxas as Bunny was finishing changing the last bandage of what had been his deepest wound.

"Roxas! Jamie moved!" Roxas ran to Jamie’s side and as Jack heard that he bowled over any in his way, except Bunny who was trying to coax Jamie to open his eyes. After a moment, Jamie opened his eyes and blinked at the light before yawning and slowly beginning to stretch as if it had been nothing more than a good night’s rest. As soon as Jack saw those beautiful brown eyes open and shift, he flitted behind everyone to hide as guilt flooded him anew.

"Good to see ya up mate." The others nodded in agreement, they had gathered around at Merix’s happy cry to Roxas.

"Did I miss much?" Jack whimpered, shaking as he hid behind the others. At the sound his gaze shifted to Jack and the others quickly made excuses and left. Seeing they were alone, Jack whimpered then bit his lip, trying not to utter any more noise.

"I'm not going to bite or anything." He said gently after a moment. Jack shook, memories of what had happened dropping on him like bombs on a city.

"Come here." Jack bit his lip again and slowly inched forward like a petrified kitten. Jamie waited patiently, holding out one hand. As Jack reached him he seemingly sunk to the ground and curled in a ball as if to beg forgiveness; fear ran through him as the small bit of alpha that remained in Jamie was loving the submission. Jamie ignored that; shoving it down a hole as he gently tugged Jack next to him, murmuring quiet reassurances and gently running his fingers through Jack's hair and along his arms. He cried into Jamie's arms, almost squeezing life out of him, but was gentle all the same. His tail curled around as if to offer a ‘you’re mine, I will fight for you to keep you alive with my dying breath’ sort of comfort to Jamie. Jamie wiped away each of the tears, his touch was nothing but gentle as he held Jack close to him; he shook, crying again but calming down as he felt exhausted from it all. Jamie tugged him into the nest bed with him; wrapping his arms around Jack, he hugged Jamie tightly and smiled. Jamie gently kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him as if nothing had happened. He murmured love and happiness to Jamie unknowingly. Jamie smiled.

"Love you too Snowflake." He murmured.

 

Merix hugged Roxas tightly to him, the two having retreated back to their own nest. Roxas nuzzled his mate, reassuring him; Bunny had managed, with several days' work, to reverse what Jack's darkness had done to Merix. Merix shook.

"G-God I feel so violated, never knew your d-dad could do such dark things."

"Me either. I promise it will never happen again. Ever. I'm so sorry it did..."

"I-I think I have new respect for your species darling." Roxas just nuzzled him. Not knowing what to say to that.

 

Jack screamed in his sleep as nightmares filled every crevice. Jamie shook Jack until he awoke. He shriek awake, clawing at anything and everything now. Jamie iced Jack's hands to keep the nails from ripping into him or anything else for that matter.

"Jack, sweetheart... calm down." He shook, only seeing himself as that monster and everything he’d done.

"NO IT’S NOT ME! IT’S NOT MEEEE!!" Jamie gently took Jack's head in his hands.

"I know, calm down." He shook, tears streaking down his face.

"Wh-Why?"

"Calm down." Jamie repeated.

"No... no!!!"

"Jack, hun." Jamie said, trying to get his attention. He shook, crying more and more.

"N-No!" Jamie gently caressed his face, his arms, hands, wings, tail, claws, trying to calm him down. He panted heavily in slight fear, but nuzzled gently into Jamie; begging for that forgiveness again, that warmth and love.

"It's alright." Jamie murmured reassuringly, only offering gentle touches and his love along the bond. Days later Merix hugged Roxas tight and flared out his wings, hissing, fangs bared when Jack come by. Jack screamed and hid behind the nearest thing, Jamie, shaking.

"A-all my fault... it’s my fault..." Was his simple reply. Jamie snarled back at Merix, the alpha demon surging in him to protect his own mate as he shifted between the two of them. Merix hissed, claws out in rage and eyes black as a the black lagoon. Jack whimpered and hugged the table leg close by the two. Wings made of pure ice formed behind as Jamie glared right back; not in the least bit intimidated. Roxas wasn't sure what to do at this point... Merix hissed and his own pair seemed to glow a crystal black, horns much like his father’s grew from his head; a piece of that demon stuck in him still. Just when it seemed like there'd be a fight both parties were sent tumbling back into beds of flowers with a rather unhappy pooka staring them down. Sandy's work hadn't been for naught because now he was back to his normal height.

"Enough of that. Ya two wanna go at it like bulls take it OUTside the Warren. Got it?" Merix clicked his tongue and glared at Jamie, slanting his eyes as he held his lover in a way that said ‘mine, stay away.’ Jack quivered submitting to the youngsters alpha like state. Jamie was having none of that and snarled, keeping between Jack and Merix as if to to say 'stay back or else.' Merix hissed and crawled up in the biggest tree in the Warren with Roxas in his arms. Roxas just whimpered a little, he wasn't sure he liked this. Jamie growled a little, but backed down as well; the ice wings disappeared and he guided Jack off to a separate part of the Warren. It was obviously a turf war between demons and their mates... sort of. Jack whimpered as Jamie held him by his scruff-like hood.

"Stay on this side... I don't want you hurt by Merix. We're all still healing and while I don't doubt I can match him I seriously don't want to have to fight him." He was gentle with Jack the entire way, but he knew too well that getting too close to Merix was a bad idea for either of them at the moment. Jack clung to Jamie as he carried him; he set Jack down beneath a tree. Wondering how far that would have gone if Bunny hadn't interfered. He nuzzled Jamie in love and a mating way meant to calm, cooing. Jamie nuzzles against Jack, settling down with him as he thought through things. Jack yawned, exhausted and cooler than a cucumber.

 

Roxas nuzzled against Merix, purring and cooing to calm his own mate. Merix growled a couple minutes more before nuzzling his mate and laying on him to protect him; wings shielding him from the light from the Warren as if to protect his untanned, porcelain skin. Roxas purrs, nuzzling against his mate; not that the light from the Warren would ever hurt him or Merix, but it didn't seem to matter.

 

Jamie smiles a little, snuggling into Jack with a yawn himself; Jack’s wings folded over to as well protect Jamie from the light, not that he needed it. Jamie didn't notice much as he began to doze. Jack’s tail wrapped around him gently like a cat’s tail.

"Mmmmm." Jamie murmured, content. Jack purred and fell into a deeper sleep.

 

Merix was waking like a old lazy cat the next morning and hissed at Bunny when he tried to say breakfast was ready.

"Mate you hiss at me again ya can get yer OWN brekfest. Got it?" Merix hissed once more just to spite the rabbit, to show him he was not in charge of him and he'd eat rabbit stew if he didn't back off.

"Try it an I'll make stew of ya, ya flying rat." He snarled. He hissed back claws out fangs gleaming. Bunny's ears flattened and he growled.

"Uh... Merix... dear..." Roxas didn't think it was a good idea to piss off Bunny... He hadn't seen the pooka ever be beaten except when belief was low... he didn't think Bunny would be an easy opponent. Merix wouldn't back down either he wasn't one to push around either. Before either could take a step forward a blade sliced in front of Merix's throat.

"Don't be foolish." North, who'd come to see how the wounded were healing, had intervened. He snarled, wings flapping in such anger, spitting that North was lucky he didn't have a tail or he'd be killed by now. Instead he flipped under North's feet like a snake a bit his calf, he went down with a thud and Merix screeched and attacked the rabbit ripped his ears before flying away hissing and pouncing again pinning Bunny before he could reach for his weapons. Bunny didn't need his weapons, he bit into a bit of chocolate he had on hand and suddenly he was not only slightly smaller but he was a lot faster than Merix. Bunny was, first and foremost, a scholar and he knew things about defense that even the raging young demon's abilities wouldn't be able to hold against.

He got behind him and paralyzed him from the neck down with a solid blow to his back. He then bandaged himself and North up before either lost much blood or the chocolate wore off. Merix collapsed unconsciously shaking a bit from the paralyzing move. Jack, having witnessed the entire thing, whimpered and hugged Jamie, scared out of his mind from the flare up of submission and challenge put against him and all by Merix’s cycle going crazy. Jamie did his best to reassure Jack with gentle strokes and soft spoken reassurances. He quivered a couple seconds more before lifting his head and kissing Jamie multiple times. Jamie returned the kisses, reassuring Jack the entire time that no one was going to hurt him here. Jack snuggled Jamie but worried all the same.

"You don't need to worry dear, we're here for you."

 

Roxas ate his breakfast and then left with Merix; deciding it's probably for the best for now if they returned to the cavern where there's no one else until Merix's cycle ended. Merix awoke from the paralysis with the worst headache in history of headaches. Roxas gently rubbed his temples to help ease the pain.

"Mmmm" was the purring response to the rubbing. Roxas continued the gentle rubbing until most of the pain was gone. Merix kissed Roxas with as much love and apology he could muster at the moment. Roxas returned the kiss gently.

 

Jack showed Jamie the same affectionate attention but more with love and calm contentedness. Jamie returned the affection, content to be close to Jack for a while; curious about the smell drifting in the Warren, Jack went to see what Bunny was cooking for them. Bunny finished making himself a vegetable stew, but he had a small pot of beef stew for Jack that was gently simmering; waiting to be served. Jack flew in the hut and landed at the table with a hungry look.

"Mornin' frostbite. Hope I got it right... North helped a bit." Bunny grabbed two bowls and dished out the beef stew, passing both to him with spoons. He quivered in starving hunger and dug into the bowl, with his face mostly.

"Ah... well I guess ya kan take the other ta Jamie once yer full." Jack ate almost the entire stew until he stopped, leaving three bowls for Jamie, carrying them on his tail as he took flight into the tree that Jamie was still in from earlier. Jamie looked at the three bowls and chuckled.

"Let me guess. You were starving so you ate the entire pot of it?" Jack flashed a smile of embarrassment. Jamie just chuckled and took his first bowl. He ended up eating two of them and half of the last. Jack smiled, hugging Jamie and wrapping his tail around Jamie's middle, purring like a cat.

"You're sure affectionate today." He said with a slight smile. Jack nuzzled him and showered him with all his affection as Roxas was doing to Merix. Roxas was doing it to placate his mate during his cycle, which was perfectly justifiable. Jamie wasn't sure why Jack was doing so. Then the cleaning began, Jack missed no spots, licking Jamie clean. Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Okay, I know you're not a cat. Please explain this to me before this gets awkward for our host." Jack snapped and bit Jamie before moving his wings, hiding his continued cleaning of Jamie from view.

"Ow! Hey! Seriously! I want an answer!" Jack looked away and didn't answer, he only rumbled with purrs it was as if he couldn't speak; as if the mating prowess was in control, much like with Kry and Audino.

"Well?" Jack growled and took off to another tree similar to the night fury in that one movie as his scales had changed to black, as of recently, in his demonic form. Jamie sighed.

"Temperamental. Got it." Jack hung upside down like a bat, wings wrapped around him and tail hung onto the tree branch as he napped. Jamie shook his head, this was getting odd; even for Jack who disliked the Warren’s “sun” beating on his back and scales. Bunny wasn't sure what to make of Jack now, but he didn't disturb him. He primped and groomed himself in the tree and hiss at Bunny as he was trying to get Jack to come out of the tree so he could see how his wounds were doing. After several attempts he gave up trying to get near Jack. He roared at Bunny when he went to Jamie to check his wounds, it was a sense of possession, yet want.

"What's his deal?" Bunny asked.

"Temperamental stage." Jamie replied, calmly allowing Bunny to do the quick check over on him. Jack hissed and growled as he landed on the ground, edging away but going a little closer to Jamie at the same time.

"I see. Well ya check out fine." Jack looked down, after Bunny had left, and pounced on the closest googie; like a cat he ripped it apart.

"Jack!" Jamie said admonishingly. Fortunately Bunny wasn't nearby when that happened. Jack growled in response and went into the brush of the Warren into darkest part and ate the little egg. Jamie followed.

"Jack!" He growled at Jamie when he tried taking the egg. Jamie grabbed one of Jack's wings and dragged him out of the Warren, egg and all. He screeched, kicking and biting, but this time he had no choice but to submit as the demonic alpha in Jamie flared out.

"If you're hungry go hunt! Do NOT eat Bunny's eggs!" Like a mangy cat he scrambled away from Jamie, dropping what was left of the broken egg. Jamie sighed, watching Jack leave as he stayed near the hidden tunnel's entrance. Bunny wouldn't likely notice the loss of one egg... but this couldn't happen again. Jack followed Jamie like a puppy. Eventually Jamie ended up accompanying Jack on his hunts just so he WOULD hunt. Jack whimpered when Jamie wouldn't let him back into the Warren until he’d hunted.

"You need to hunt." He insisted, Jack tried side stepping him into the Warren; the wind aided him in keeping Jack out.

"Nope. Go hunt. Now." Jack growled and snarled, fighting to get in but the wind swept him up and took him to the normal hunting grounds. Jamie settled near the entrance, guarding it and waiting patiently for Jack to return from hunting. Jack tackled a lutheran women from the nearby church; she screamed “demon,” which is exactly what he was. He snickered at her helplessness before he was attacked by holy water; he screamed in horrible pain and high tailed it out of there. As retribution, the wind bowled the woman over. Jack shook and hid away, he would not hunt anymore now. When the wind relayed this Jamie sighed and went to find Jack to get him to hunt. Jack was in a trash can eating trash instead, stale bread, week old soup... the works of some icky restaurant but it was food was all that his mind thought.

"Jack." He said gently as he landed nearby. Jack stopped rummaging and winced, trying to  hide more, grabbing all the food he could before he jumped up, wings fanned out, and tail flicking angrily. He took off upon his wings which weren't as strong as flying on wind anymore. Jamie followed, trying to draw close to ice the wound he'd gotten a glimpse of. Jack hissed and ate the six month old sandwich with rotten... everything on it.

"Come on now, stop being such a baby and stop for a minute. I'm not going to take... whatever the hell it is you're eating." Jack’s ribs showed, it was clear he had not hunt at all or last week either.

"Jack, you need to hunt, not scavage." He growled in return and shook his head and went back to scavenging.

"Jack." Jamie scowled. Jack leaped up onto a roof using the escape ladder to climb up easier. "NO." was the first word he’d said in days. Jamie followed.

"Jack..." He shook, still munching on the icky sandwich and a fish head.

"Jackson." He whimpered and flailed a little when the wave of alpha hit him and he sunk to the ground in submission, dropping the disgusting scavenge. Jamie led Jack off into the forest to take on the easy prey of animals there first. He hissed at Jamie and started to run out into the city again, and away. Ever persistent, Jamie followed Jack who panted and stopped; energy gone as he had not eaten properly. Jamie finally just founds a homeless person and killed them quickly with a single blow and tossed the corpse at Jack's feet. He look up at Jamie with a face of raw horror and shock; he winced and curled back, ‘no... that was alpha’s food’ was his mind’s only thought. No touch until alpha permits it.

 

Merix was helping Roxas to his feet as the two had relations in a deep underground tunnel in Bunny's Warren for kicks. Roxas wobbled a little, giggling a bit from their latest escapade that had led the two of them to returning to the Warren... sort of.

"Mmmm" was Merix’s response. Roxas nuzzled his mate, clinging to him with a bit of a laugh.

"I still can't stand just yet..." He giggled.

 

"Eat." Jamie says simply. Jack shook his head, backing up until he hit the wall and there was nowhere for him to run.

"Jackson." Jamie persisted, folding his arms. His head hung and lip trembled in fear.

 

Merix snuggled back, kissing Roxas with all his love.

"Mmm let me bring breakfast to you then."

"Mmmm... just don't let Bunny catch you... he holds grudges ya know."

"Y-Yeah, yeah."

 

"Eat." Jamie says again, pointing to the corpse. He hated doing this, but it seemed like the only way to get his love to eat like he should be doing on his own. Jack just shook his head, clutching a nearby ladder.

"Jack, come on now. Stop being so stubborn and eat already." He shook his head stubbornly, even fighting against Jamie's alpha prowess in hid defiance. Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack. This was the first time Jack had been this stubborn... why he was being so Jamie didn't understand but he frowned and pointed.

"Eat. Now, unless you're challenging me..." Jack growled, and it was true; he was challenging him in anger, in stubbornness to not to eat at all. Jamie attempted to force it, it was a battle of wills now and whoever was left would be the one who held the alpha status. Jack squirmed under Jamie's gaze, hissing and growling, wings flaring out but eventually folding in submission. All the same he continued to fight, but the alpha had won and Jack  was eating the leg of the homeless man. Jamie made sure he ate the entire thing before he was satisfied. Jack panted, having finished the last bite; he vomited a couple times, losing some of the meat he’d eaten. Jamie spent the rest of the evening coddling Jack a little, but didn't allow him to eat any garbage; pointing out firmly that if he wanted something else to eat besides hunting that it could easily be gotten and garbage was not for eating. Jack rubbed against Jamie with affection and love the rest of the evening. Jamie gently kissed Jack's cheek. Jack whimpered, feeling tired still.

"You seem tired, why don't you take a nap love?" He licked Jamie's neck, cleaning him like demonic mates should their alphas. Jamie gently cupped Jack's face in his hands.

"Sleep first, this can wait. I promise." He murmured. The alpha in Jamie hushed him to sleep and he slipped into blessed sleep without another thought. Jamie settled next to Jack as he slept.

 

Merix sighed.

"Oh crap it got hot down here!"

"Yeah, but that's kind of our fault." Roxas replied with a bit of a smile.

"How!” Merix said laughing.

"Er... I guess you didn't notice t-the heat I put out during...." Roxas said.

 

Jack groaned, annoyed and exhausted. Jamie watches the area they're in, deciding after a moment to make a small ice dome over them to darken the area a bit and cool it down as well as allow him to cast a silence spell to keep out noise so Jack will rest better. Jack nuzzled Jamie all the more.


	14. True Humanity and Love

Merix blushed.

"Guess things just got hot!!" Roxas nodded, blushing a little.

 

Jamie smiled a little at that. Perfectly content to wait until Jack wakes up on his own; for the moment he entertained himself by making snowflake figures dance above them, puppies and faeries danced about with rabbits and wolves. Jack awoke to two figures of bunnies and faeries. The figures dance about, playing a game of tag with the puppies and wolves. Jack added his own figure of himself, his human self dancing with the creatures. Jamie smiled a little and looked over at Jack when he saw the addition. The other creations circle around Jack's beckoning the snow figure of him to play with them. He tentatively, shyly moved his figure into the circle and danced a waltz with a fairy that looked like Tooth. The fairy waltzed with Jack's figure while the others seemed to just watch. Jack smiled, he shook a bit suddenly the Jack figure exploded, he held his middle in pain.

"Jack?" Jamie wondered what was wrong, his snow figures dispersed as well. He vomited blood, tons of it a ring. Jamie winced a little, lowering the dome; the moment it's down Bunny knew something was up and was there in a flash.

"Easy now mate." He said, slowly approaching. Jack gasped, panting as he continued vomiting up the homeless guy, shoes and all. Bunny winced at that.

"Gezus mate... don't ya ever chew?" Jack was vomiting because something inside him, a human side, was making him. It was clashing with his demon side, not wanting to be a demon all the way; trying to push it out as best it could. Bunny waited until it seemed to stop a moment before inspecting Jack, scrutinizing his physical well-being first. Jack gasped as out came the leg and arm and that was it. Bunny frowned.

"Mate, ya need ta learn ta chew."

"N-No I DID I DID! T-THIS.. I-" He held his stomach again, shaking; he didn't even remember anymore, but something didn't want him to be a demon anymore.

"That ain't chewin' mate. Ya just can't reconstruct somethin' like that inside someone. It's not possible mate. Though I can tell ya right now your sickness ain't physical." Jack panted and threw up only acid now.

"What then?"

"Well, I'd say it's a spiritual problem mate... tougher ta fix." He cried and curled in on himself as pain filled his body.

"So what do we do about it?"

"Ya need ta find out what tha’ problem is first. Only Jackie kan tell us what's wrong." He moaned in response as it felt like someone was repeatedly punching him in the gut to vomit more. Jamie and Bunny look at Jack, waiting to see if he'd say anything; Jamie put a hand on his shoulder. Jack whimpered.

"M-My human side is trying to push out my demonic one."

"What can we do?" Jamie asked, Bunny shrugged.

"I only know so much mate... that's somethin' fer Mother Nature." Jack shook, crying as it hurt; it hurt so freaking bad.

"Where do we find her?"

"Jackie knows. He's connected to her."

"N-No NO NO!!" He grabbed at his hair in anger and fear.

"I don't think we have a choice. Lead the way Jack."

"NO!" Jamie crossed his arms.

"Why ever not? You know if our roles were reversed you'd have hauled my butt there already. You only have two choices... either you can lead me or I will drag you around the globe until we find her." There was no room for argument in his tone.

"Not h-happening and I will run." His eyes narrowing in challenge ignoring the alpha that was trying to make him submit.

"You're going if I have to drag your ass there... which seems like I'm going to have to at this point." Jamie replied without a trace of amusement though Bunny was trying not to laugh, he would PAY to see that... He got out of there though before he did laugh or before this got too hot... whichever happened first.

"I AIN’T GOING ANYWHERE!" Jack roared and took flight, the wind not helping but his wings flew perfectly and fast. Jamie flew after Jack, icing one wing to effectively ground him for a moment. Jack panted and took to running instead, using his abilities of shape shifting to became one with the crowd. Jamie followed easily without losing track of Jack; using the bond to follow. He tried hiding his scent and closing the bond so Jamie couldn't track him; he panted, getting tired but he had to keep going. Jamie still managed to track Jack; after all, he had always known when Jack was around even before they had formed a bond. He flew over the crowd, keeping Jack in sight. Jack panted, running through everything; cringing every time he ran through a non-believer, most of which stopped and looked at him as if he was an enigma never seen before. Those who believed took pictures only to get blurry black thing; Jack ran around a corner into an alleyway and was climbing up a ladder to get to the cavern first to hide in a room and never get taken anywhere.... or just find a way to California and lose Jamie from there. That was a bad idea because opening the door made Jack stay still long enough for Jamie to freeze him in place and catch up; he grabbed one wing, grabbing Jack by the scruff with his other hand.

"You're going whether you like it or not." Jack snarled if a merely look could kill... it would have killed Jamie several times over; he struggled against the ice.

"LET ME GO!!"

"Nope." He dragged Jack with him as he flew up, the ice releasing Jack from the ground so it didn't hurt when Jamie took off with him; heading to the first tropical place he knew of that was neither too hot or too cold that may or may not be where Mother Nature was. Jack shrieked and clawed at Jamie every time he tried to fly.

"LET GO LET GO!" He kicked, making them fly off course and into a mountain; taking that as his chance to escape, he took off for the Himalayan village. Jamie froze Jack to the ground again and caught up, grabbing him once more and dragging him off; Jack was obviously going to fight him every step of the way, but as he'd said he would... he dragged Jack all over the globe in search of Mother Nature. Whether by air or by foot. Jack kicked and bit Jamie's neck with a crucial rip, a good chunk of his flesh was gone from his neck and Jack hung by a tail in his grip. Jamie iced the wound without a second thought, continuing to drag Jack with him. He panted now, unconscious in Jamie's grip; Mother Nature was in New York for some odd reason, painting of all things. Jamie found her in New York, he was exhausted from the effort, the trip itself, and the blood he'd lost.

"A word... if you please... before I pass out here."

"Oh yes, of course." She took Jack’s unconscious form from Jamie and helped him into a chair.

"So what’s up?"

"Bunny said you could help, a part of his human self is rejecting the demon... makes it impossible for him to eat or even be his normal self. I don't know any details... but I know he didn't want to come here. I don't know why, but we don't have any other choice.... I think I'm going to take a nap now." He slipped into unconsciousness at that point. She shook her head, looking at Jamie then Jack.

"Jack, I know why because you don't want to lose yourself to become full demon, but what's done is done and you can't fight forever child... not forever." It's about six in the morning when Jack awoke. When he woke he found himself in a vine bed. Mother Nature had taken them both back to her palace, in a separate bed Jamie slept, his wounds bandaged. He panted, shaking, and jumped up.

"No no no..."

"Awake I see." Mother Nature came in, she'd taken the precautions to keep Jack in the room and away from Jamie as well so that he wouldn't accidentally further injure the other winter spirit. He shook and hissed at Mother Nature in response.

"Temperamental this morning I see as well." He snarled and his wings wrapped around him tightly in defense from his mother for he knew what was happening and knew she was going to force the demon to take at least a quarter of human away.

"You can't keep fighting who you are."

"I can and I will mother you can't take it away from me!"

"I'm not taking anything from you. I'm helping you be your true self."

"I don't care what you say, it’s a lie!!"

"Why would I lie?" She crossed her arms.

"I won't let myself become full, I won't!" She sighed.

"It's who you are, you don't have a choice."

"I will and will always fight it, I won't turn; there’s nothing you can do to stop me mom, nothing!!"

"And there's nothing you can do to stop the change. With or without my help, it will happen." He cried out, the pain was back, but he held it in; pushing the demon away and trying to pull the human forward, shifting from his fake skin to demon and back. She used her power to pull the demon forward a little more. He screamed out and fought against her and the demon.

"STOP!" She ignored it, pushing to help Jack be what he was meant to be. He screamed, arching off the bed from the pain of it all.

"This wouldn't be so painful if you didn't fight it." A scream was the response to her remark as he flashed from the full demon he was to become to human boy he used to be. She continued to do what needed be done, though it's painful; Jamie doesn't stir as she'd thought to make the barrier between the two to block sound as well. Jack fought and fought, almost human... then he lost control; the thread between the human was gone.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" It was like a dying cry as the horns placed themselves on his head, eyes becoming yellow, teeth serrated like a dragon's - almost, wings formed like a bat’s, black, and his tail and scales had turned completely black. She withdrew her power as the fight was over, for now. He looked at her as if ‘how could you?’ and started to sob; hating it, hating his form. She sighed and left the room; even if she tried explaining she knew Jack wouldn't accept it. Eventually he cried himself to sleep, shaking. Jamie didn't stir until two days later. Jack awoke, panting; having seen himself in a mirror he couldn't believe it. Jamie slowly opened one eye then the other as he began to remember everything. Jack shook, crying.

"Nooo nooo..." Jamie slowly stretched. Hearing Jack flip out over the bond.

 _Jack._ He cried and cried until he heard Jamie's voice.

_"Jamie I'm a monster!"_

_Since when?_ He shook, whimpering.

 _"’CAUSE LOOK AT ME!!"_ Jamie looked over and raised an eyebrow.

 _What are you talking about? You look normal to me._ He growled.

_"NO I'M NOT! I AM FULL DEMON! IT'S- I AM A MONSTER!!"_

_Being_ _yourself doesn't make you a monster. We've been over this._

_"But I am... look normal people don't have claws and teeth not even most frost spirits!!"_

_“Most spirits aren't demons, love but even non demons have claws and fangs. Merix and his family do and they aren't monsters.”_ Jack shook and covered his face with his claws.

 _"No but he's different species of spirit!!"_ Jamie sighed.

 _“Stop and think for a moment love. Do you think a real monster would care what they looked like? Would care how others perceived them?”_ Jack shook.

_"No, b-but I can hurt you easily... and I DON'T WANT TO!!"_

_“If you were a monster, I seriously doubt you'd care about that.”_ Jack sighed.

_"You’re right... that is true."_

_“There ya go, you don't have anything to worry about.”_ He smiled.

 _"Not as long as I'm with you."_ Jamie smiled a little.

 _"God everything hurts..."_ He wanted very much to go and hug and kiss Jamie.

"I imagine it does. Good morning you two." Mother Nature said as she came into the room. Jack winced and apologized to his mother repeatedly.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I shouldn't yell at you."

"No, but you wouldn't be the first to throw a tantrum at me either." He smiled and chuckled. She smiled a little, letting down the barrier she'd put up.

"Now, no rough housing until he's finished mending okay?" Jamie just smiled a little in response.

"Okay, okay." Jack chuckled. She left the two of them alone after that. Jack huggled and kissed  Jamie with all the love he could give.

 

Merix, meanwhile, was taking Roxas out on a date. Roxas followed Merix, unsure of where they were going because Merix hadn't said. Merix purred and sat Roxas in a chair as he lifted the sheet of a banquet just for him.

 

Jamie nuzzled against Jack, returning the kiss. Jack nuzzled Jamie in love with him so very much so. Jamie smiles, nuzzling back.

"I told you once that you belong to me. I meant it." Jamie murmured before gently kissing him. Jack shivered at Jamie's possessiveness, but not in fear or any such thing. Jamie nuzzled against Jack.

 

Roxas' eyes widen at the banquet before him. Merix smiled.

"Wow..." It was all Roxas could think to say. Merix blushed, he had been working on this forever, with Bunny’s help it was made real. Roxas wasn't sure what to say, speechless at this point. It was in his drinking glass.

"H-how'd that get in there?" Merix smiled faintly. Roxas looked at the ring once he'd fished it out; he carefully cleaned it and slipped it on before tackling Merix and kissing him senseless. Merix’s arm wrapped around Roxas’ middle, returning the kiss with all his love, affection and joy. Roxas nuzzled Merix.

"I love you."

"I love you most." Roxas chuckled.

"That's debatable." Merix chuckled more and carried Roxas to a nice cabin; he had planned this from day one. Roxas nuzzled into Merix. Merix nipped, giving a love bite to his love. Roxas nipped back gently. Merix gasped, a smile creeping up as he pinned Roxas’ arms above his head and licked his neck down into his collarbone, biting from there to his legs; pinning Roxas’ legs spread out. He shuddered, whimpering a little.

"Ooh... sensitive tonight aren't we?" He said ripping the shirt a little, nipping his stomach; his hands wandered, one slipped underneath the waistband of the underwear playing around the sensitive flesh. Roxas flushed a little, squirming beneath the touch, groaning.

"I love you an-and mm... I want you to know that I would die for you." He kissed Roxas as he slowly played with his slit and balls before slipping him free of his clothes. Roxas shuddered.

"Let's hope that's never necessary." He murmured before groaning, pressing into his lover's touch.

"Oh y-yeah... hopefully not." He groaned himself, aroused just by the sight of his lover; he didn't even stretch Roxas, he pushed just a little bit to get him used to the girth and then began slowly inching further. Roxas arched, drawing him in a little further, whimpering and shuddering from the pleasure once the pain had left. Purring, he groaned and started to go faster, harder; digging nails into Roxas.

"Merix...." He groaned, arching into his lover; his body quivering with the pleasure. He panted and kissed Roxas sensually as he pistoned into him. He returned the kiss, wrapping his legs around his love; purring in his throat. He groaned and moaned in pleasure himself, a fire driving him now to keep going; Roxas trailed gentle nips along his neck when they broke for breath. He moaned and came hard into Roxas. Roxas shuddered as his own climax followed seconds later. Merix sighed and kissed Roxas gently, he cleaned them up before wrapping him and Roxas in a blanket. Roxas returns the kiss, snuggling happily against his mate.

 

Jack look around, god he was so hungry.... but no, he wouldn’t eat people anymore. It was his promise, one that would probably break ‘cause of Jamie and his mother. Jamie sensed Jack's hunger.

"I'm hungry myself. Let's go get something to eat." Jack shook.

"Y-yeah, where do you wanna go?"

"Dunno. Guess whatever I see that looks good." He got up and headed out. Jack smiled and held Jamie close to him as his wings flapped as gentle as an angel’s once he’d scooped Jamie up; he headed towards Jamie's favorite restaurant. Jamie snuggled against Jack without comment though he was perfectly capable of flying himself. Indulging Jack on this. Jack purred, nuzzling back and noticed a bum in the alley way; he licked his lips but shook his head, beating himself in his head. Jamie looked at Jack like 'don't let me stop you. ' Jack looked at Jamie.

“No, we're eating like normal people.” His urges were growing but he fought against them as usual.

 _Fine, but you will eat normally when you need to. There WILL be a point when you don't have a choice Jack._ He said as he walked into the place with Jack, manipulating belief so that the people only see what he wanted them to and they simply believe they were two normal people who were eating out, a couple of friends perhaps. Jack groaned, shaking, and nearly ate a toddler walking by. He shook as the waiter brought him a bloody steak, the bloodiest they could make it; not raw, as they cooked it and wondered why he wanted it so raw.

"MMMm.” Jamie ate his own at rare. Fortunately no one at the restaurant asked questions and while they got a couple strange looks, no one thought much of it thanks to Jamie's influence.

"Thank you, Jamie, for the wonderful meal." He nodded with a smile; eating his own contently. When they left the restaurant though he was starvingly hungry for blood of the innocence.

_Jack... go hunt._

"No!!!"

 _Jack... Don't go through this again... this is part of what caused trouble the first time._ He shook.

"I won't." He took flight with Jamie in his arms.

"We ate a nice dinner that should be enough dear." He nuzzled Jamie lovingly, almost nipping him in hunger but stopped himself. Jamie pulled back a little.

"But it's not. You know it's not." Jack sighed.

"I know... I know."

"You have no reason to not hunt... well, no real valid one." Jack glared.

"It doesn't matter Jamie, I’m fine. I don't need to hunt to survive, I'm human and that's all that matters." Jamie gently put a hand on Jack's cheek.

"Who are you kidding?" He asked gently. A tear streaked down his face.

"I am human, I am!!"

"Sweetheart." He gently brushed away the tear.

"Just because you aren't physically human, doesn't mean you've lost your humanity."

"Well humans don't eat each other; humans that eat people are cannibals, Jamie I’m not a cannibal, I am human!!"

"I didn't say you were a cannibal, but you've never really been human either."

"STOP SAYING I'M NOT HUMAN!!" He halted their flight and dangled Jamie by his shirt over a thousand feet up, seemingly over a skyscraper. Jamie was hardly phased, considering he could fly himself the intended threat of dropping him was hardly a concern of his.

"You want me to lie? Is that what you're saying?" He asked with a frown. Jack panted, exhausted, angry, confused...

"M-maybe yes... no... I DON’T KNOW!" Jamie sighed a little.

"I know this can't be easy for you, but you are what you are. It doesn't mean anyone will see you any differently than they have before." He winced and shook a bit before gently setting Jamie on the roof safely.

"I don't wanna be what I am."

"So you've said many times. We went over this when you went through your transformations remember?"

"BUT THIS TIME I REALLY DON'T WANNA BE THIS!!" He looked at his claws and, looking in a window, yellow slit eyes staring back at him.

"You didn't back then either." Jamie replied evenly.

"OH WHATEVER! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND CAUSE YOU’RE NOT WHAT I AM!!"

"Perhaps not, perhaps I will never understand why you make such a big deal out of such a little thing... or at least what is a little thing in the scheme of life. What you are or are not doesn't dictate who you choose to be, your personality, how I - or anyone else who cares about you - sees you." He looked at Jamie with slight confusion.

“W-what are you saying Jamie?" He sighed a little.

"Just the same thing I've said before. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, what you have to eat to survive, it's who you are; your heart, that matters the most."

"B-But Jamie I'm... I'm a beast."

"So what? You could be a donkey and I'd still love you."

"Y-You mean it?"

"Yes dear, I do. I love you and I want to see you happy. I've also been thinking that it might be about time to give Roxas a baby brother or sister."

"Y-You mean it?" His eyes wide.

"Of course."

"Oh God Jamie, yes... a million times yes." He smiled a little, kissing Jack gently. Jack smiled, his fears and concerns, his doubts, had vanished in a single instant.

"Let’s talk to Bunny about it."


	15. Baby Preparations

"Alright." Jack smiled and held Jamie in his arms and headed straight to the rabbit's Warren. Bunny was dozing beneath a willow tree in the Warren. It was months yet before next Easter and he liked napping every once in a great while. Jack came in and the cool breeze blew on Bunny as a greeting and a way of saying he was there as well as Jamie. Bunny stirred, yawning as the breeze ruffled his fur.

"Bunny, morning. Hey, me and J-Jamie were thinking of having another child; think there's anyway we c-can do that again?"

"Of course. Crazy as it sounds... you could make up to ten of those cradles in a day." Jack looked at Bunny.

"I was thinking.... is there a way I can be the cradle for the child?" He looked at Jamie with love; he'd carry the child... it was a promise between them. Jamie stared at Jack in a bit of surprise.

"You sure about that love?" He asked even as Bunny nodded a little.

"There is a spell fer that."

"Y-Yes, I will carry our child. Jamie I love you very much and I want to prove that." He looked at Bunny.

"What does this spell require?"

"Just a little thing I've got." Bunny replied and headed for his hut.

"You don't have to prove that you love me, dear. I know you do."

"I know, but I want to experience what it's like to have a child; a living thing, alive, growing inside you, and soon enough we'll have a child." He smiled.

"While that is going on we can think about baby names.”

"Alright hun, if that's what you want."

"It is Jamie, it really is." He kissed Jamie, deeply in love; he returned the kiss, holding Jack close. They waited for Bunny to return with the required item that could make it possible for Jack to be pregnant; strange as it sounded, he was curious as well what it would be like. Bunny came back with two boxes in his paws, one was blue and the other was red.

"Now listen ta me carefully okay? 'Cuz this is very important to ya and the kid ya want."

"Of course Bunny, anything."

"First and foremost, ya got ta take care of yerself. No matter what that means 'cuz yer health will be reflected by the kit. Got it?" He looked at Jamie and then Bunny.

"Yes, I will promise that." Which meant Jack had to eat the exact amount of meat he had to eat to live.

"Good. Secondly, I know ya ain't much on sweets... but this is just how it comes. It's semi-sweet actually." Bunny opened the blue box. Nestled inside were fourteen pieces of chocolate.

"Ta grow ya a place to hold tha child, ya need to eat one a day before Jamie eats his." He handed the other box to Jamie.

"Uh okay." He looked at Jamie and ate the first piece as instructed. Bunny hands off the box after putting the lid back on.

"You need to make sure ya eat it all." He tugged a rubber band over it, that was attached to the back, to keep the lid on securely and keep the lid from slipping off easily.

"Okay, what happens if we miss one, just curious." was the worrisome question Jack gave the lagomorph. Bunny was thoughtful.

"Missin' just ONE is fine. No biggie... but more than one an' ya risk tha womb not bein' right size an' that's a danger to you an' the little 'un." Jack gulped.

"O-okay." He winced.

"One more... why can't we eat all the chocolates now?"

"That'd overwhelm ya. Yer system would just reject all that; ya'd be loopy for days an' not get the result ya want."

"Alright, then let’s not forget this Jamie." He let him hold the boxes for now and hugged Bunny in gratefulness.

"Thanks Bunny." Jamie nodded, holding the boxes close.

"I won't forget."

"Any time snowy." He ruffled Jack's hair with a smile.

"Alright Jamie, I think it’s time to see what the boys are up to don't you?"

 

Merix awoke with Roxas in his arms.

"God you’re so beautiful." was what he voiced as he kissed the sleeping Roxas’ forehead, rolling over he went in search of clothing that they probably needed later. Roxas woke slowly, purring softly in his throat in pure happiness. Merix chuckled.

 

"I dunno about that yet hun. We don't know if Merix has come down from his cycle yet. We might want to want for Roxas to bring him to us rather than the other way around; just to be safe." Jack nodded.

"Okay, then what now?"

"Well, how about we snag a bite of supper on the way back home? I kinda have a craving for some ice cream."

"Sure love." Jamie smiled a little and headed off, Jack was craving a donut though. After picking up the snacks, Jamie headed home; Jack mmed in content at the yummy snacks. Jamie smiled a little, enjoying his snack on the way home as well; once home Jack nuzzled Jamie and pinned him to the couch after snack time, kissing him gently. Jamie returned the kiss lovingly. A purr rumbled in his throat as he kissed Jamie. He held Jack close, lightly stroking one wing in a loving gesture. He wrapped his wings around Jamie in a loving embrace. Jamie smiled, nuzzling against Jack; he always enjoyed being wrapped up in Jack like this. Jack yawned and fell asleep; it was about night time. Jamie set the boxes of chocolate out of the way, curling into Jack and drifting off himself. It's around the next  morning that Jack felt slightly different but then he realized Bunny said he had to eat his chocolates before Jamie, but he thought he'd wait for Jamie. Jamie slowly stirred from his sleep. He felt peckish and knew it was probably breakfast time. Jack smiled and held his box out to him as he had already ingested one of his own. Jamie chuckled a little.

"Eager hmm?" He asked as he held the box. Bunny had said for Jack to eat his first. Jamie had the idea the lagomorph meant for him to wait until Jack had finished his completely. Jack smiled and kissed Jamie full on lips.

"It’s a bit sweet... but anything for the baby."

"Mmmm, I think you taste sweeter."

"Oh really?" He giggled.

"Yes really."

"Then you taste like a cream pie."

"Oh? I didn't know I had a specific flavor." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, sometimes you taste like a blueberry."

"Really? I didn't know I came in different flavors either."

"Oh yes many... mmm, flavors." He said as he licked and nipped at Jamie's neck, suckling and leaving several hickey marks.

"H-hey..." He protested weakly; Jack purred, hugging Jamie tighty. Jamie nuzzled him back.

"You eat your piece today?" He nuzzled Jamie.

"No, I think I need to wait until you've eaten all of yours. I just have the one. I only know this because I looked when we were heading back."

"Why would that be?"

"Not sure exactly, but we should trust he knows what he's doing." Jack smiled and just lay with Jamie underneath him. Jamie chuckled a little.

"I feel like I have my own little personal tent here."

"Yep." Jack said, wings shading him from the light in the room.

"Kinda nice, in a way." He smiled up at Jack who purred.

"Yeah and I get a good view of your pretty face." Jamie just chuckled a little, causing Jack to smile.

"Oh Jamie, I love you so v-very much and was thinking we need to get a nursery made very soon."

"Yeah, with Roxas with Merix now I'm sure we can change his room back into a nursery." Jack nodded.

"Yeah where are Roxas and Merix anyways?"

 

Merix was awake that morning making breakfast for Roxas after he nearly got his arm eaten cause the demonic side kicked in.

 

"Somewhere in the Warren, far as I can tell; oddly enough... either they're hiding there since Merix got kicked out that one day.... or Bunny isn't holding a grudge against him."

"Hmmm, we should really go find them today." He was worried, motherly instincts starting to grow into Jack as hormones and chemicals were switching.

"Alright, but after we eat. I imagine Merix is dealing with Roxas' hunger about now and I would like some breakfast myself."

"Fine, fine I'll get breakfast ready." He stood up and headed towards the kitchen to make their breakfast. Jamie rolled onto the couch as soon as Jack let him go. Jack smiled, wings shielding heat away from him as he fried up some eggs bacon, gravy biscuits and a hash brown; some grapefruit were already set on the table, as for drinks he had water, milk or orange juice set up for Jamie to choose from. Jamie walked into the kitchen to watch Jack cook as he picked some orange juice to drink. Jack smiled and dished out the food like a professional diner server. Jamie smiled a little, amused, as he sat down to the meal.

"Thanks hun."

"Anyways I gotta talk to North about new hand-me-down bears or toys and such, after all everything that's new isn't broken in."

"Yeah, but let's talk to Roxas first. Then we'll go to the pole and talk to North." Jamie said, finishing his meal.

"Of course."

 

Merix nuzzled his love as he had fallen asleep after a meaty bloody meal of red meat.

 

"Guess they just finished eating... Roxas seems pretty satisfied... but not in a sense of the "bed" satisfaction." Jack looked at Jamie and blushed at that.

"Yeah, w-well let’s go tell em the news."

 

Merix noticed something about the little cabin it was awfully quiet one could not hear a single thing but maybe a squeak of wind. Roxas yawned.

"Mmmm... we're gonna have company." He muttered, as he felt his fathers approaching.

"MMM, I know; let’s get things all clean before they arrive eh?" He set Roxas on the couch, blanketing him as he cleaned what was dirty in the cabin and they were both quite decent. Merix not so much, he had no shirt on. Roxas nodded, helping clean the place; feeling a little possessive at the last minute, Roxas slipped a loose hoodie he had on hand over Merix's head before he could protest. Merix wondered what that was about and headed into the kitchen to fix up some snacks for their guests. Jamie led Jack to the hut, gently knocking.

"Roxas they're here!!" Called Merix from the kitchen. Roxas answered the door.

"Hey pops, dad."

"How are my two favorite boys in the world doing?"

"I'm awesome, actually why don't you come in?" He moved aside to let both of them into the hut. Jack smiled sat across from Roxas and Merix, who had come in with the snacks. Jamie sits next to Jack.

"So what brings you here?" Roxas asked.

"Well... we have news to tell you both."

"Guess that makes us both... you can go first." Jack hugged Jamie and kissed him on the cheek.

"Roxas, you’re going to have a little brother or sister."

"Really?!"

"Yep and I'm the one carrying or will carry him or her." Roxas gave the two a strange look at that.

"It's with Bunny's help of course." Jamie reassured him. Jack smiled happily at Jamie then at Roxas and Merix.

"Now, what news is it you have for us?" Merix held Roxas’ hand. Roxas intertwined his fingers with Merix's. He glanced briefly at his mate with a smile.

"Merix asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"YIPEEE!!" Jack jumped up and did a jig similar to the grandpa from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Roxas grinned.

"Congrats you too." Jamie smiled.

"Yep!" Jack ruffled Roxas’ hair.

"Daaaaad..." Jack chuckled.

"Oh come on, I can have fun every once in a while." He gave Jack a rueful look.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Merix just shook his head.

"You'll always be my baby no matter what."

"Yup." Jamie replied with a smile while Merix chuckled. Jack giggle back as Roxas glared at him. Roxas sighed.

"Don't fret dear, my parents said the same thing... and we'll have to tell them next."

"Yep, wonder how that’s gonna sound to your parents Merix."

"Well, they already know we're a couple... I can't imagine they'd object."

“Yeah... yeah, well guess so."

"Would you like something to drink?" Merix asked as Jamie took a bite out of one of the snacks provided, mostly to be polite since he had eaten breakfast before coming over. Jack looked at Roxas and Merix went to make drinks for them.

"Um, some apple juice would be nice thank you."

"Alright, Jamie?" Jamie shook his head and Merix went to fetch the drink for Jack.

"Well, he sure has become what I would call a ‘mother hen’ to you Roxy."

"I wouldn't say THAT dad. It's just sort of his thing 'cause he's at the tail end of his cycle."

"Speaking of which, won't you be on yours soon?" Roxas nodded.

“Well I think I'm at the end... or beginning of a new one at the moment."

"The end love." Jamie replied.

"Oh yeah, and so begins a new cycle of emotions; motherhood."

"Mmmhmmm." Jamie muttered.

"So any specific plans for your honeymoon?"

"We haven't discussed it yet." Roxas replied.

"Well we might have some places you could spend your time at."

"Oh?"

"We'll figure it out." Jamie nodded at that. Jack giggled; Jamie huggled Jack, truly happy to see Jack happy. Jack pondered on some thoughts for a long moment.

"What day were you planning to have the marriage?" A bit of curiosity in his tone.

"Well, we hadn't picked that either. I mean, it's just happened recently; I wanted you guys to be the first to know. Um, is there any good time of the year for it?" Roxas asked, uncertain. Jack smiled and looked at Jamie; around the time the baby would be born was Jack's thought but that was a bad idea.

"How about the day after little one here's birth?" He pointed downwards towards his belly where the womb was growing.

"Great as that sounds pop... will you have recovered by then?" Jamie was thoughtful.

"Should be, since even with the spell we got from Bunny Jack can't carry to full term. Still have to use the life cradle for the last two months."

"Yep, so basically a slight early delivery into the orb but I'll still feel the same effects as a mother does in giving birth afterwards." Jack winced at that but that's what he wanted. Roxas shifted, a little uneasy; that sounded incredibly painful...

"But after that I'll be right as rain." Jack giggled as if nothing he’d said was painful about it.

"Ah... well maybe not the very next day then... cuz how are we supposed to predict a baby's exact day of birth? How about a week after the likely time of his or her birth? That way we have a bit of leeway on both sides to make sure you can make it and that we're ready with everything." Merix suggested. Jack nodded.

"Sure." Jack smiled.

"Anyway I think it’s about time for me and your pops head home don't you?"

"We still need to visit North, remember? We should get going before it gets too late."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Tell Uncle North I said hello. Oh, and we'll tell the other Guardians ourselves after we visit his parents so please don't ruin the surprise."

"Of course." Jack hugged close to Jamie as he carried him in his arms, his wings lay against Jamie, gentle as a feather and he nearly fell asleep along the way. He smiled a little as he carried his love along; it was odd thing to see if any did see it... considering Jack WAS larger than Jamie, not quite twice his own size really, but to Jamie Jack was as light as he'd ever been. Whether that was Jack's doing in some spell or something or because Jamie was a spirit, it was hard to know, but Jamie didn't worry about such small details as he carried his love to the pole. Jack smiled, nuzzling, his tail wrapped around Jamie's leg a bit in love. Jamie smiled a little as he landed on the balcony of the room they had used in the past when staying at the Workshop itself.

"Okay love, much as I love this you need to untangle yourself from me so you can pick out things for the baby."

"Mmmm." He whined and woke up from his doze, unwrapping his tail from Jamie's leg and look at the baby toys all set up.

"Huh... either all these are leftovers or North already knows..." Jack smiled and noticed the first two things he’d always wanted around holiday seasons through the years; a Raggedy Andy doll and a Raggedy Ann.

"Whoa... I didn't know those were still made." Jamie said, spotting the dolls and picking them up.

"They’re perfect." Jack rasped, a slight tear starting; it was a childhood, or spirit hood, memory when the eighties and nineties made them. Jamie smiled.

"Come on, let's go find North for a sack before we get too pulled into this." He nodded.

"O-okay." Jack held the dolls close to his chest when Jamie handed them over. Jamie smiled a little and leads the way out of the room, the yetis are busy at work as normal with elves scurrying about under foot. Jack nearly trip over a elf.

"Stop running underneath my feet!" He snarled, the ice crackling and slicking over the floor.

"Easy love." Jamie murmured even as several elves go sliding. Jack took three even deep breaths before leaning into Jamie and continuing onward to North's office. Jamie took one of Jack's arms into his, gently patting it as he went with him. Jack smiled and as soon as they were in he blushed, not sure how to tell North he’d be one carrying little no-name-yet here. North was in his office, gently chipping away at a piece of ice; a new design for a line of dolls for older girls. Jack looked at the designs and thought ‘if it’s a girl I will ask for one when she's that exact age..’

"Knock knock." North looks up when Jamie speaks.

"Jack! Jamie! Iz good to see you!" He puts the tools down. Jack smiled.

“Good to see you too North."

"Vhat bring you here?"

"Well um.. you see we me and Ja-Jamie are looking for some baby toys and a crib for the new nursery we will be making c-cause we're having another baby!"

"Iz wonderful news! Vhat you need?"

"Well first off we'll need some plush and cuddly blankets, and some bottles... and furniture for the baby's room..."

"Of course! Let's get to it, da?" Jack followed close behind North with Jamie in tow.

"We start with crib." North led the two to where there was a room full of cribs of various designs and colors. He also had a bag to use as well.

"Of course." Jack looked at the cribs in thought, one at the very back caught his attention; it was made of redwood and was painted blue. Jamie looked over various designs, for the moment none of them seemed to catch his attention really. Jack looked at the inside of the crib he’d now stepped up to; inside was an old teddy bear well stitched together and soft as silk.

"North, what about this one?"

"Is very old, that one. Crafted by Mother Nature, but no one know why. She did not say when she gave to me."

"Mom..." Jack held the bear and wondered a moment at that before shaking it off. Jamie glanced over, looking at the crib Jack was looking at.

"Nice crib there."

"We'll take this one North." He nodded, carefully putting it into the bag.

"Vhat next?"

"We'll need some bottles binkies and little rags, as well as some active mind baby toys for when he gets a little older." North nods, putting in various items in the bag, as well as diapers too and other necessities.

"Okay, come, we pick out first toys." Jack followed, most of the toys looked too modern and he wanted his baby to have just a simple toy to start with; finally he noticed the very fist toy, one that he thought he'd never see again.

"Beanie babies." Jack couldn’t help but smile. Jamie chuckled at the sight. He picked up a blue bear and a pink one.

"We'll take them both." Soon they had enough of everything that they needed.

“Thanks for all the help North."

"Iz no problem! Let me know if you need anything else."

"Of course." Jamie replied with a smile and picked up the sack, turning to Jack.

"Let's go home and set this up." Jack nodded.

"Of course." He suddenly felt weak in the knees and nearly collapsed then and there. Jamie put an arm around Jack.

"On second thought, you hold this." He gave Jack the sack then picked him up and flew off; Jack nuzzled Jamie’s chest in love.

"We're going to feed you when we get home." Jamie said as they flew to the cavern. Jack smiled at Jamie, once home he nearly ate Jamie's arm off waiting for the food.

"Hey now, a little patience if you please." He moved to the kitchen after setting Jack down on the couch and quickly made Jack some "beef" soup, with more meat then vegetables in it and brought him a bowl full.

"Mmm" was his curt response when he got the soup.

“Want more?" He asked once Jack was finished with the bowl.

"Mmm, no thanks."

"Alright then, let's get to work on the nursery shall we?" Jack smiled as they set to placing up the crib first; Jamie had rearranged a few things first so that the room could become a nursery once more; storing away Roxas’ old toys and bed in a spare room. Jack set the beanie babies on the now empty shelf and the bear in the crib, the raggedy andy and raggedy ann in the rocking chair; the same he and Jamie had used on occasions to rock Roxas to sleep in when he had been young. Jamie put away diapers and other things in the dresser.

"Boy what a day."

“Yeah, definitely been a good one.” Jack yawned.

“So what now?”

"Bed for me." Jack decided to paint for the remainder of the hour while Jamie headed off to bed, dreaming of the child to come. Weeks went by, Jack was antsy as he was down to the last of the chocolate and check ups with Bunny had gone well.

“Ya doin’ fine mate, everythin’ seems ta be apples. Jus’ eat that last chocolate of yers an’ after that Jamie can have his.” Jack nodded.  

"Okay." Jack ate the last chocolate with abandon, smiling at Jamie to encourage him to eat his own.

“Ah... ya might wanna wait until ya get home fer that one...” Jamie nodded, he’d gotten the hint; Jack tilted his head to one side.

“Why’s that?”

“You’ll see.” Jack was confused by that but shrugged it off; figuring he’d find out soon. Once home, Jamie went over to where he kept his box and opened it. It was a small piece, about the size of a penny; but it was more than enough. Jamie ate the tiny chocolate. Jack looked at Jamie curiously. _That was the last chocolate... now what?_ Jamie answered that question pretty quickly, he dragged Jack into the bedroom and pulled him close for a heated kiss as soon as the door closed. Jack gasped in shock, heat rose to his cheeks and into his body as he became aroused fairly quickly. Jamie pushed Jack to the bed, growling soft as he nipped at Jack's neck. He squirmed, whimpering, legs wrapped around him in trembling pleasure. He stripped the two of them, shuddering from the intensity of the heightened desire; fingers skimming possessively along Jack's skin. Jack nibbled at Jamie's collar bone, moaning.

"P-please oh God please Jamie!" He shifted to slick his fingers with his saliva before slipping the first in. Even in the haze of the heat he wasn’t going to hurt his love. Jack gasped, arching into his simple touch.

"Oh God J-Jamie..." He moaned, eyes half closed, every nerve seemed hypersensitive to each touch. He shuddered at that, kissing Jack passionately as he stretched him gently. Jack cried out, not completely used to the feeling as it had been a while since they had done this; he panted and nuzzled Jamie lovingly, a mix of unease and pleasure mingling. Jamie nuzzled his love, murmuring reassuringly as he coaxed the muscles to relax; searching out that sensitive spot as he did so. Jack gasped, fisting the bed and pushing down a little on Jamie as he felt delicious pleasure from the simple touch to the spot inside him. Jamie trailed nips along Jack's neck, shuddering in delight and pleasure as he slipped in a second finger; teasing that spot. A half gasp, half scream left Jack’s lips as he shook beneath the pleasure of Jamie’s touch. Were he capable of it, Jamie probably would have purred with the pleasure of the sound of his love's pleasure as he continued the gentle touch; though soon his own desire made itself known and Jack was loose enough for him to not hurt as he replaced his fingers with his aching member. Slowly pressing in, bit by bit, shuddering with the effort to keep from going fast as he waited for his love to adjust. Jack groaned, closing his eyes and arching into Jamie a little.

"P-please move Jamie please..." He was slow, at first, but soon enough he'd picked up speed; quivering as clung to Jack as the pleasure seemed almost as powerful as the desire. Jack cried out shaking and moaning.

"Jaaaamieee!!" His moans mingled with Jack’s as he thrusted harder, faster; pushing them both towards the end. It became too much and Jack cried out as he released over their stomachs. Jamie shuddered, releasing with a cry and collapsing; his chest heaving a little from the effort, not that he noticed. Jack panted, so exhausted; unknowing of the magic beginning within the womb. Jamie barely had enough energy left to clean them up before curling up against Jack and falling asleep. Jack nuzzled Jamie as he drifted off, unconsciously dreaming of what the baby might look like once born.


	16. Two

Jamie smiled in his sleep; two weeks later Jack began to have the normal cravings of an expectant mother, craving strange food and having morning sickness too. Jamie did what he could to ease the morning sickness for Jack with help from Bunny and whatever cravings he had, Jamie supplied it. This morning, it seemed, it was pickled ice cream with a bit of red herring. Jamie thought that some of the carvings Jack had were more than just odd, they were disgusting, but he never said so and simply supplied the various items Jack requested. Jack yawned, he was tired a lot too as a spirit he supplied the baby with the magic it needed to be a healthy spirit; it was hard on his body. Jamie insisted on Jack resting when he got tired, even curling up with him to rest himself as an extra incentive. After many weeks Jack would have pain from laying on his side, no longer able to sleep comfortably on his back nor could he roll over onto his stomach or he’d crush the growing child. Jamie does what he can to make Jack comfortable.

"Jamie, is this motherhood?" He groaned.

“Only a small part of it.”

"But everything I like to eat as of late makes me wanna hurl!!"

"So let's try something new. Something you've maybe never eaten before." Jack pouted.

“Fine.” Jamie went into the kitchen, flipping through a recipe book to find something. Jack, meanwhile, rubbed his stomach. _At this moment there is a life growing in there..._ Jamie returned minutes later with a dish called baclava... he hoped it helped with the hungar. Jack dug into the meal eagerly only to end up hurling it up again minutes later. Jamie winced.

“Okay, let me go talk to Bunny. Maybe he has a solution love.” Jack whimpered, his stomach cramping more so than usual. Bunny returned with Jamie. A satchel slung over his back.

"Ease back fer me frostbite." He said gently. Nose twitching, ears up for the slightest of sounds from Jack. He nodded and do as asked but winced.

"Mmm, it hurts right there; it hurts so much."

"Just yer stomach?" He asked as he gently ran his paws along Jack's arms. Jamie hadn't a clue what he was doing. Jack moaned as the pain increased.

“Talk ta me mate. Is it just that or do ya ache elsewhere?" He pointed to his head next.

"And especially here." He said pointed to the lowest part of his abdomen where the womb was. He nodded.

"I kan do somethin' about that... and Jamie said ya kan't keep food down right?" Jamie nodded. Bunny frowned in thought as he settled the satchel he'd brought with him on the floor and untied the leather strings that kept it closed.

"Yeah, everything I eat makes me hurl."

"First lets settle yer tummy, then we'll deal with the hormones in yer head that are giving ya a headache." Jack held his head just as the headache pounded. Bunny searched around for something in the bag before pulling out a small vial and a cup. He put a couple of drops of what was in the vial into a cup of water and stirred.

"Hold yer nose and drink quickly... because this stuff is nasty, but it'll settle yer stomach." Jack whined, but did as he was told though he got a whiff of the stuff first.

“Ew.”

"I told ya ta hold yer nose." Bunny replies, the stuff was fairly putrid smelling... one could only feel sorry for Bunny when realizing the lagomorph's sense of smell was a lot stronger... Jack whined and drank the stuff, feeling like he was going to hurl... twice. Bunny gently pats Jack's shoulder in sympathy once he'd drank it all down. Though once it was gone he took the cup from Jack and set about making something else.

"What is wrong with me?" He was shaking now, fearing the answer.

"Nuthin's wrong mate. Ya just havin' some adjustment issues. Happens every now ‘n then. Now I'm gonna give ya something that's a little... peculiar." He said as he stirred a tiny little bit of a paste with a stick until it started sticking to the stick and he couldn't actually move it anymore... it was suddenly like a lollipop. Bunny had to break the small, clay bowl he'd been using so that he could get it out of the bowl itself.

"What's that?"

"It's yer medicine fer yer head. I told ya it was peculiar, even more so... it doesn't have the same flavor twice. Rather... everyone who takes it tastes something different... dunno why. Just suck on this eh? It probably will taste pretty good, at least... every spirit I've given it to loves it." Jack nodded at that, wondering what was so great about it until he put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes in pure bliss.

"Told ya... okay, now yer supposed to suck on it... don't chew it... ya'll just hurt yerself. An' the thing takes an hour ta eat... but you'll feel better once it's gone." Jack nodded, sucking on the delicious sucker. Jamie shook his head at that.

"Geez, you weren't kidding were you?"

"Nah mate, though you'll have to ask him what flavor it was later. Get all sorts of interesting results there. Anyway, let me know if ya need anythin' else."

"Will do, thanks Bunny.” He nodded and left. Jack nuzzled Jamie in a loving manner as a wordless way of saying thanks. Jamie smiled a little.

"Anything for you and the little one." Jack smiled a little around the sucker the continued sucking on. Jack nuzzled Jamie and then decided to think on baby names. He just smiled, enjoying the peace and quiet; eventually Jack dozed off. Jamie did as well until his stomach woke him up and he went to the kitchen to fix lunch. This time Jack was able to eat it instead of throwing up. Jamie cleaned up the dishes once they're both full and then finds a book to read while Jack was busily making a few clothing items for the baby by knitting. Jamie brushed up on his knowledge of caring for an infant. Jack fell asleep during his work. Jamie put the book up when he began feeling tired and nearly chuckled when he noticed Jack passed out in the middle of his own project. Jamie put the needles and thread aside before picking Jack up and carrying him off to bed. Jack nuzzled unconsciously into Jamie, he smiled and tucked Jack into bed; Jack dreamt of himself and Jamie and the possible bundle of joy as well. He made sure Jack was comfortable on his side before settling in on one side himself. Jack smiled happily and carried his 'pup' into the cave. Jamie was up early the next morning to cook breakfast; delivering it to Jack just as he's starting to wake up.

"Mmm, thanks baby." Jamie smiled, settling in next to Jack with the tray.

"It's been a while so I thought you'd enjoy breakfast in bed." Jack purred and kissed Jamie in a loving manner before digging in.

"And I thank you for that." Jamie smiled, eating his own breakfast; Jack smiled and continued his knitting when he was done. He cleaned up the plates and kissed Jack before leaving to spread snow.

 

Merix huggled Roxas when he came home from visiting Jack. Roxas nuzzled Merix.

"It was nice visiting pops... but that'll be the last time for a little while. Dad was right about my cycle coming about soon."

"Really?!" Merix said in shock.

"I guess they'd know better than I since they've been dealing with it for years, but dad told me that the first signs would be wanting to stay close to you and I've been feeling that all day... so I believe it's starting."

"Okay." The next few signs, he knew, would be lust and possessiveness and anger, then sadness and possessiveness; there’d also be extreme things and territorial urges, Merix was mentally prepared himself for those times. For now, Roxas hadn't hit the second stage, but he wasn't going to leave their little home again for a while.

 

Jack smiled and hugged Jamie when he got home.

"Mmm, I think Roxas hit his first stage of the cycle."

"About time he did." Jack chuckled.

"You shouldn't go near them when that's going on."

"Not unless I have a death wish. Trust me love, I'm staying as far from there as I can." Jack giggled and then burst out laughing.

"Let’s hope Merix can handle Roxas when he becomes angry, clingy, and possessive."

"I think he's been preparing for it, after all he's had plenty of warning of it from you and I both at this point."

"Yep."

It was around 3:30 when the lust slammed into Roxas pretty hard.

"Alright Rox, how would you like your sandwich love?" His back was turned to Roxas as he was making his own sandwich.

"Right after I nibble on something better." He purred quietly in his love's ear, his arms wrapping around Merix and pulling him close as he nipped at his neck. He gasped and nearly dropped the plate.

"U-Um Ro-Roxas..." was the nervous reply as he nearly melted into his lover's embrace. Roxas took the plate, setting it aside as he trailed nips along Merix's neck; wings curling around Merix possessively. He quivered in shock.

"A-aren't you hungry l-love?" He swallowed thickly, he'd never seen him act this way before.

"Very... and you're very delicious..." He slipped a hand beneath Merix's shirt, skimming his claws along his skin gently. He swallowed thickly, trembling like a sheep caught by wolf's claws, a bit of arousal showing clear. Roxas pulled him to the couch, shedding his clothes before tugging at Merix's, growling a little in his lust as he nipped at Merix's collar; pressing his love into the couch. He gasped.

"R-Roxas, r-really... not in the mood right now darling. I'm sorry, I mean I'm still a bit sore from our last loving time." He shook a bit, not at all used to this type of lust that Roxas had.

"Already thought of that, don't worry about it... I promise you won't be in in any pain ever." He purred as his claws slid down Merix's sides. He squirmed in shock and started kicking a little like a fish caught in a bear’s maw. He kissed Merix passionately before going back to trailing nips along his neck and collar. Shifting to rid him of the last clothing between them.

"So beautiful..." He purred between nips.

"Uhh... MMMM R-RO ROOOXAS!!" He moaned and wrapped his arm around his lover, arching into him; his aching member begging for more. Roxas purred, sliding his fingers down along Merix's length; slowly stroking his lover as he shuddered with the force of his lust, barely keeping it at bay enough to be gentle with his mate. He gasped with a large cry of pleasure, he nearly spurted at the touches; he shifted to slip a finger into his lover, slowly, carefully. Mindful of his claws, murmuring a spell to ensure his love would feel only pleasure. Even so he was slow and careful. He cried out gasping and moaning, rubbing against Roxas for that delicious friction he wanted. He pressed in a second as he shifted to tease the tip of his lover's member with his tongue, purring more. He accidentally throated, Roxas twitching and shaking, fisting the couch. Roxas didn't mind, purring in his throat as he gently sucked. He panted, pushing Roxas head a little closer as he moaned and shook for more of it; wishing to return the pleasure in the same amount he was getting right then. He sucked a little harder a moment before slowly withdrawing, but only once he was sure his love was ready as his fingers were replaced by his throbbing member. He screamed, moaning at the same time; having not once had this happen to him he was crying a bit from pain.

"I-is that what I put you through love? I'm so sorry." Roxas winced.

"Shh... no, no love... hold on.... I promise it's worth it." He murmured, stopping as he waited patiently for the spell to take effect again and for his lover to adjust before slowly pushing in further. He gasped, clinging to Roxas as the pain was replaced by euphoria.

"OH GOOD ROoooxas!" He leaned into his love as he pushed back to pull him in deeper. Roxas purred.

"Meriiiix...." He shuddered as the walls clamp around him; he quivered as he pushed a little deeper before slowly pulling back and thrusting back in. He cried out every time he pushed back in, pulling him in even more when he arched. Lust took over and soon he was pounding into Merix, shuddering with each movement as the pleasure surged through him; he clung to Merix. Merix whimpered near the end so close that he felt like he'd explode. Roxas quivered, shuddering as he cried out as he hit his climax, but he continued to thrust to push Merix over the edge. Merix screamed out each time Roxas thrusted into him. Roxas purred as he continued to thrust into his lover, sinking his fangs into him in a shallow bite that would barely be noticed as he claimed him. He screamed out as he came; Roxas shifted to encase Merix in his wings, nuzzling against his love; purring in his throat. He nuzzled back, panting as all the energy in him was gone. He fell asleep in his lover's embrace. Roxas shifted to clean them up before falling asleep himself.

 

Jack was craving bananas, lots of them. Jamie stretched, sensing Jack's thoughts on bananas.

"Hmmm... just bananas or in a specific way? Like in a sundae or fried or... dipped in chocolate... something like that." Jack really didn't want it fried but the baby wanted it.

"Fried, dipped chocolate banana." He shivered.

"Alright then." Jamie went out to get the bananas then set to work on making the treat. Jack  was crying when Jamie got home. Jamie got Jack a box of tissues. If they had a baby again after this no way were they doing it this way again. Jack shifted a bit and blew his nose. When Jamie came over again he had a plate full of the fried bananas. Jack stopped crying and began eating as if he was starving while Jamie took care of the used tissues before settling down with Jack as he ate. Jack nuzzled Jamie afterwards in affection; Jamie smiled, putting an arm around his love. Gently resting his head on top of Jack's despite their size difference. Unaware of the instinctual possessive move that it was as he held Jack close. Jack moved a bit closer to Jamie. He smiled a little.

"Thought of any names? "

"Yes, a lot of boy names some girl names."

"Such as?" Jack giggled.

"Luke, Michell, Ashley, George..."

"I like Michell."

"Me too."

"Although for a girl... "

"Of course."

"I'm thinking Angela, Marie, Marissa..." Jack chuckled.

"Definitely not Angela and Marissa."

"Hmmm.... okay.... how about Callie?" Jack tilted his head.

"F-Fine, that will be her name if it is a her." He smiled a little.

"Alright... Michell if it's a boy, Callie for a girl."

"Isn’t Michell is a girl’s name?" Jamie shrugged.

"If your pronounce it like Michelle I suppose it can be." Jack giggled.

"Then Michell if it’s a boy and Callie if it’s a girl then." Jamie nods with a smile; Jack snuggled up to Jamie.

 

Merix was busily making breakfast when Roxas hit the territorial ‘mine’ stage; meaning he was his, no matter what he did or who he met with. Which meant Roxas was constantly hovering near Merix wherever he went.

"Roxas... come on, a bit of space please.” Roxas gave Merix a peck on the cheek and moved a few feet, but insisted on staying in the same room; he didn't say anything himself but he didn't really need to with the possessive way he was looking at his lover. He sighs.

"How about we go to the park today love?" He asked hoping he wouldn't become ‘stay at home-ish’ and possessive of him.

"Okay." Merix nodded.

"Alright, I'll pack up lunch then." Roxas just watched with a smile, he could watch his mate all day and never be bored. Merix finished packing up the lunch happily; Roxas followed him to the park once he was ready. His possessive and territorial side flared up when a mom a child came over to play.

"Roxas calm down, he just wants to play." Roxas' wings twitched.

"Sorry, hard to help instinct." Smiling, Merix played with the young boy until the mother called him home. Roxas watched possessively.

"Alright, ready for lunch dear?" Merix asked, hoping he'd quit staring at him that way. Roxas couldn't help it but at least he wasn't growling at anyone. He said as much over the bond about what had happened when Merix had gone through HIS and how he wouldn't even let Jack or Jamie close...

"Let's head home dear." He snuggled his darling close as his black feathery wings took flight with Roxas in his arms,the basket hooked under one arm. Roxas didn't protest one bit; curling one wing around Merix but out of the way of Merix's own wings. Merix smiled and nuzzled Roxas back in a loving way; Roxas purred quietly in response. Once home he kissed Roxas senseless and laid him in bed before snuggling in himself, covering them up with a light blanket. Roxas purred happily, wrapping his lover in his wings and nuzzling him. The next morning Merix felt some pain in his side, it was painful because in Roxas sleep he had accidentally ripped him open with his sharp demon claws.

"Ooh Rox, careful next time" He whispered as he slipped from the sleeping demon’s grasp to stitch the wounds. Roxas opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the blood on his claws; when he noticed Merix isn't with him he began to worry.

"M... Merix?" He bit a rag, god this was gonna hurt; Roxas went deeper than he’d thought, touching the internal organs was one problem but puncturing something was another thing altogether. With no answer... Roxas' concern deepened and he climbed from the bed, shaking a little at the small trail of blood his lover had left... God... what had he done?! Quivering, he made the pin hot using the slight power of heat he had and then, using an ice cube to numb his nerves as best as he could, pierced the organ ripped up.

"MMMMM!!!!" Roxas slowly followed the trail, afraid of what he'd find... It was agony, but that was only the tip of the iceberg of pain he was about to inflict on himself as he burned each stitch to seal it inside the wound.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!!" He screamed a bloody scream, the rag still in his mouth to muffle it as he continued each stitch until finally the agonizing torture inside was done next on what he had to do was to clean the wound; biting hard on the rag once more he poured alcohol over it. Roxas froze, he'd heard that one; he began shaking as he continued forward towards the room Merix was currently in. He wasn't sure exactly what he was shaking from... whether it was fear of what he'd find or anger at the possibility that someone might be hurting his love further. The blood was driving his senses crazy. He opened the door... Merix panted, having finally wrapped a bloody towel around his side; shock ripped through him when he saw Roxas. He didn't want Roxas to feel any guilt. Roxas wasn't sure what to feel, between his demon instincts and realizing what had to have happened... he was just in shock himself. Merix winced and nearly screamed out just moving to clean up the bloody floor hurt. Roxas moved so fast if one blinked they'd have missed it; he'd scooped Merix up and, mindful of the wound, carried his mate back to the bed. He squeaked and struggled against Roxas, from mostly the pain in his side than fighting him being scooped up. Roxas gently deposited him onto the bed, tucking him in gently.

"Stay here. I'll deal with it. You just... heal." He returned to the bathroom to clean things up. Merix moaned in protest at that but still tried to get up to help. Roxas came back after cleaning up.

"Stay." He said gently, pushing his love back down with a very gentle force.

"But I..." He pouted and folded his arms in annoyance; Roxas sighed a little and headed to the kitchen.

 

Meanwhile, Jack was eating, he’d had two bowls of ice cream and three cheese burgers once he was done.

"Damn... I'm not really hungry but someone definitely is." Jamie chuckled a little, lightly running a hand along Jack's stomach lovingly.

"I've read about things like that. Pretty normal."

 

Roxas fixed breakfast and served his love in bed. Possessive as he was still, he was going to care for Merix; particularly since he knew it was his fault.

"Roxas I'm f-fine, really." He said, trying to get rid of the guilt he knew Roxas felt.

"Stop lying, I have a nose for that sort of thing. I know what happened." He winced and held his arm. Roxas sighed as he settled down on the edge of the bed. He wished, oh how he wished, this had not happened.

"Dad warned me it might happen during one of my cycles... I'm sorry it did."

"Baby, it's okay. I knew it would happen one of these days."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Baby, don’t beat yourself up."

"I can't help feeling a little guilty. I probably shouldn't sleep next to you during a cycle to prevent it." Sadness crept up in Merix’s eyes; no, he didn't not wanna sleep with his love, that’s where he felt safest.

"Shoulda thought of that before hand... well... can't help it I suppose." He muttered before looking at Merix.

"Just get better, okay?" He gently brushed at his love's hair in a gesture of affection.

 

Jack was having quite the knitting day, making socks, booties, and beanie hoodies. Jamie collected each of the knitted clothes, putting them in drawers based on whether they were for a girl or for a boy.

"You're sure having a ball with that today love." He said with a bit of a smile. Jack smiled.

"Yes, I have a feeling it's a girl."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Jamie asked.

"Well I tried the names for h-her and she only kicked at your name for her."

"Huh. Wait... you can feel a kick this early?"

"Jamie, it's been almost two months."

"I forgot how fast spirit babies grow." Jack nodded.

"Of course."

"Anyway, boy or girl I'm sure they'll be just as mischievous as you." He chuckled.

"Ooh boy she's kicking again, feel." He gently settled Jamie's hand on his stomach where the kicking was. Jamie smiled as he felt the tiny kicking.

"Hey there. Can't wait to meet you." Jack chuckled and the child continue kicking until he  began humming, calming her down. Jamie smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack, placing a loving kiss to his cheek. Jack yawned, exhausted; he was so exhausted that he  decided to sleep. Jamie tucked Jack into bed, getting himself a snack afterwards; in his dreams Jack dreamed he was a whale of some sort. After his snack he decided to join Jack for a quick nap.

 

Merix sniffled, he didn't mean to let Roxas hurt him, he wanted Roxas to stop feeling guilty. Roxas spent the day tending to his love.

"Roxas you don't have to keep tending to me you know?"

"Yeah, but I want to." Was the reply followed by a kiss on his forehead.

"Mmmm, come on let me care for you now." He said, annoyed and pouty.

"Next time I need it you can. You just get better. You're the one that needs it right now."

"FINE!" He snapped, his own hormones flaring in anger. Roxas settled down, curling one wing around him.

"Now don't be angry love, I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity... especially when we have our own little one. I talked to Bunny about it months ago... I've been trying to figure out how to tell you."

"R-Roxas... you m-mean it!" His eyes widened in excitement. He nodded.

"I've already eaten the chocolate... all that's left is yours." He left the room a moment and came back with the box with the single piece in it. He held it out to Merix. His eyes were wide.

"O-okay." Merix wanted this so badly.

"Baby... are you sure?" He asked, concerned; hoping he could handle this type of thing.

"Yes." Merix ate the chocolate; it was tasteless, like water of course. Roxas sat patiently, waiting for it to kick in. Bunny had told him that sometimes it took a few minutes. He gasped, feeling very, very hot.

"R-Roxas..." Roxas gently cupped his lover's face.

"It's okay, it's supposed to do that." He murmured reassuringly before kissing him.

"Mmm." He panted, nuzzling Roxas in a loving manner. Roxas purred a little, nuzzling Merix back as the chocolate began to take full effect. Merix gasped, shaking; the chocolate effect made Merix’s hormones go wild. Roxas nipped at his love's neck very gently.

"Oh R-Roxas!" He nipped back and clung to Roxas, slowly slipping him out of his clothes and then out of his own. He shuddered, groaning as his body responded to the need of his love's. He licked Roxas’ chest, his wings brushing against the leathery ones.

"M-merix..." He groaned, wings flaring a little as his wings were very sensitive. He arched beneath his lover. He moaned and stuck his finger into Roxas, instantly flexing his finger into the walls; gentle as he pumped Roxas’ member in time with the thrusts. He groaned, squirming as the pleasure surged through him. He panted between moans; Merix licked his neck; biting, nipping, rubbing and thrusting in sync. Roxas shuddered, arching as the pleasure surged through him. He kissed Roxas’ nipple and then nipped at it, gentle and sharp all the same as he stretched his love fully; quivering, he replaced his fingers with his aching member.

"Oh Rooooxass..." Roxas groaned, arching to pull him deeper.

"Merix!" He clung to him. Merix panted, breathing heavily; thrusting fast and hard without warning. Roxas cried out in pleasure. Digging his fingers into Merix, mindful of his claws so not to draw blood. He cried out at the simple scratch of claws, moaning and thrusting deeper. Roxas shuddered, quivering as the pleasure soared higher and higher with every passing moment, he nipped at his love's neck, trembling. Merix nipped back, shaking; struggling to push his love over the edge. Roxas cried out as the climax hit him, the pleasure washing over him like a wave of fire; he trembled in the pure ecstasy of it. Seconds later Merix felt fire’s heat spread all through his body as he reached his own climax. Roxas nuzzled his love as the magic took its course. Merix gasped out as he felt some magic withdraw from him. Roxas just nuzzled his mate lovingly. Panting, with the last of his energy he covered him and his love with a blanket. Roxas cleaned them up with the last of his energy before falling asleep.

 

Jack was currently getting a kick concert from the baby or all at once...

"OOH! OW! WHAT THE.... JAMIE!" Jamie went over to Jack at the call.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I-It keeps kicking and it hurts... it's like a drumming concert in there." He whined and held  his stomach in pain as the kicking continued.

"I see. Well let's see first if we can't calm them down hmm?" Jamie shifted to be close to Jack's stomach and began humming a lullaby. The kicking continued still, one of them at least; then it occurred to Jack there were four legs.

"J-Jamie! t-there's two!" Shock alight in his eyes while the one was calm, the other one continued to kick, but slowly ceased its kicking after a while. Jamie just smiled as he continued humming to them; Jack soon was out cold sleeping as were his young. Jamie smiled, gently drawing a light cover over his mate in paternal pride. Twins. He couldn't be more proud. Jack snoozed away, dreaming of himself as a bird; following behind two little birds. When Jack woke up, Jamie was already fixing supper; he tilted his head when he noticed the working form of Jamie in the open doorway.

"B-" He shook his head knowing, he’s usually the one in the kitchen working his ass off.

"You were sleeping so well though I figured that it's only right to not disturb you." Came the reply. Jack pouted and folded his arms over his chest; that is until the twins were kicking again.

"Ow. Jamie should we call Bunny? Could this be a bad thing that they’re kicking so much?"

"Nope, that's normal when they're active. Probably sibling rivalry going on in there, and don't pout. We'll both have plenty of sleeplessness once they're born." Jack whined but calmed as the twins kicked and he’s reeling.

"OOH OW! QUIT IT YOU TWO!" He snapped and they stopped instantly, only one more kick tells Jack which one is the starter of the sibling fight and the trouble maker.

"I know the one that's the trouble maker." He snickered. Jamie chuckled a little.

"Definitely sibling rivalry."

"Mmm what were you making in the kitchen darling?" He said as he smooched Jamie's cheek to death, having gotten up, whilst the trouble making twin was now turning and moving inside the womb.

"OOH BOY he's moving more than his sis or brother."

"Active then for sure, and I am making hamburgers. Anything else I should make?" Jack got a kick.

"M-Maybe s-some jello Ooh, no popcorn... ouch sorry, I meant ice cream." He waited for another kick, nothing.

"Okay, yeah, some ice cream and OUCH!! Not you too!" He sighed.

"And a hot dog if you can manage that."

"Of course. Be nice you two." Jamie chides gently as he also makes hotdogs and then gets out a bowl of ice cream as well. Jack groaned, the children were moving and kicking; it was clear they were in there and already ready to get out. Jamie patted Jack's shoulder in sympathy.

"Jeez it's like having too little monkeys inside a barrel that's a cage to them."

"I can only imagine." Jack groaned again.

"Hey... hey, sing that lullaby that you used to sing to me to sleep better." Jamie smiled a little and nodded, singing the lullaby Jack's requested; Jack smiled as the two calm down.


	17. Additions

Merix awoke in Roxas’ arms.

"Mmm..." Merix kissed Roxas to wake him up for breakfast; Roxas stirred slowly, returning the kiss.

"Morning." Roxas murmured with a smile. Merix was very woozy that morning.

"Mmm, Roxas."

"Mmmm... I'm gonna make bre’kfest." He murmured and got up to do so.

"How are you feeling Roxas?" He was worried for his love.

"Little tired... very hungry." Was the response as he climbed from the bed and headed to the kitchen, not thinking to actually dress before he left the room; he was just that hungry. Merix followed close behind worriedly.

"Roxas you forgot pants at least!" He said, trying to follow but nearly tripped over a table instead. Roxas just shrugged and warmed up some meat from the fridge before gobbling it down quickly. Merix moaned in absolute pain.

"T-That hurt." Roxas turned to his love, concern on his features.

"You okay dear?"

 

Jamie sat next to Jack as he sang "you are my sunshine."

"Thanks Jamie" He kissed Jamie’s cheek.

"Any time sunshine." He replied with a smile. He smiled.

"Mmm sausage... need sausage.." was the zombie response. Jamie chuckled and got his love some sausage.

"Yummy." Jamie smiled at that.

"Nice to know you all like my cooking." Jack giggled.

"They agree too." He chuckled at that.

"Well, they'll get to enjoy it themselves soon enough." Jack snickered and continued to enjoy the food. Jamie cleaned the dishes while Jack ate. Once done, Jack decided to paint for a while; Jamie took a short nap after the dishes were put up.

 

"I'm fine, just tripped over the table is all."

"Yeah, that would hurt." He gobbled down some more warm meat and blood before feeling full. He cleaned things up, and himself, before dressing. Merix hissed as he inspected the painful gash. Roxas came back from dressing with a bandage for Merix.

"Looks painful, but could be worse, here love." He held out the bandage. Merix sighed.

"You’re correct about that." Merix wrapped it around the gash.

 

Jack, meanwhile, was having some emotional breakdowns. Jamie sat by Jack, trying to help him work through the hormones.

 

"Who should we tell first? Your parents or mine?"

"M-mine." Merix replied.

"Alright, do you want some aspirin before we go?"

"Mm, yes please." Roxas nodded and fetched it along with a glass of water. Merix waited in the living room for the aspirin and water. He handed both to his love when he returned to the room. Merix drank down the pill; Roxas waited patiently for the pill to kick in before suggesting they leave for Merix's parents’ place. Merix nuzzled Roxas, love radiating from his entire being as he took flight next to Roxas. Roxas followed his love's lead to where his parents lived. Once Merix knocked the door was flung open and he was engulfed in two crushing arms.

"Urgh... mom... dad ...can’t breathe!!"

**"Sorry son. Just good to see you."**

“We missed you.” He smiled.

"I missed you too. Ma, pop ... me and Roxas have some news to tell you." Merix held Roxas close to him as he was telling them of the marriage plans and pregnancy.

 **"That's wonderful news son. We're proud of you. "** Kry said with a smile.

 

Jamie was up early, as usual to cook breakfast. Jack yawned, awakening to the smell of applewood bacon, fresh waffles and pancakes.

"Mmm." He was just finishing when Jack came into the kitchen. Jack smiled and grabbed a plate.

"Morning."

"Mmm so good Jamie!" Jamie smiled as he got his own plate.

"Oh my goodness so goood..." Jack said, eating the bacon and eggs in a croissant sandwich. Jamie chuckled before eating his own. Content Jack enjoyed his cooking.

"Mmmm mmmm, where did you learn to cook?"

"Er... just practice..." Jack giggled.

"Well, you cook better than me hun that's for sure."

"Had a good teacher. I mostly learned from watching you." Jack blushed hard from the compliment until the twins started kicking, and hard.

"Ooh ow! Ow!"

"Hey you two. No fighting in there."

"I dont think that’s a choice - unh - ... Jamie c-call Bunny, now! I think they're ready to be born, like now... ahh!" Jamie was on his feet, but he didn't need to call the lagomorph who had been on his way with the cradle the two would need to be transferred to before they were officially born. Jack panted heavily.

"Oh God it hurts! Jamie! What's going on!?!" It was the most painful thing he had ever felt; if this was birth then he never wanted to do this again.

"Hang on mate... gonna make this as painless as possible... but it still gonna hurt a moment." Bunny set the cradle next to Jack and put one paw on the cradle and the other on Jack's stomach. A soft, nature green glow surrounding his paws as he murmured in his native tongue; it sounded like he was singing a song both soothing and encouraging at the same time. The babies settle down a moment as the magic calmed them before the transfer began. Jack shook, crying and screaming as the babies were transferred from the false womb into the life cradle.

"AHH FUCK! FUCK!!" Seconds later Bunny was focusing his magic only on Jack, the cradle the two were in glowed with the magic of the two inside and the magic of life while Bunny severed the final bonds and eased what pain remained.

"Easy mate... hard part's over." Jack panted, drained mentally and physically; his magic was gone, vamoose, into the orbs with the young to care for them until they were ready to hatch.

"Oh God that h-hurt... n-now I know what being a mother feels like!"

"Yeah, ya do mate. Glad I made that orb bigger than normal... didn't figure there'd be two." Jamie just smiled as he hugged the orb that contained his children. Jack nodded and completely conked out before he could hold his children. That had taken more out of him  than anything he had ever done using his magic. Jamie carried Jack to the bedroom to rest while Bunny stayed with the orb. Jack groaned in his sleep, his magic slowly building up again to sustain him. Jamie tucked Jack into bed before returning to the orb. The orb glowed two colors at once, one blue the other a simple white color; anyone could see the little lives inside growing together as one. Jamie smiled, watching the two.

"Thanks for the help Bunny."

"No problem mate, wager that'll be the end o' that." Jamie nodded.

"Is it always like that?"

"Not always... sometime more sometime less; dapends on tha spirit."

"I see." Once Jake awoke he was a bit shaken and in shock.

"W-Wow... I just gave birth... sort of." By the time Jack woke up, Jamie had made lunch and was talking quietly to the orb. Jack pouted a bit when Bunny had to give him an icky, bitter paste to help his magic grow some. Bunny had then returned to his Warren after a brief chat with Jamie. Jamie went to the bedroom to see if Jack was still awake as he finished making a tray for him. Jack had his arms folded around him as he was in some magical internal pain but not bad really. Jamie walked in with the tray.

"Up I see. Hungry?"

"Oh yeah, starving."

"Bunny said this stuff would taste good and be good for you to help you recover faster." It was beef stew with various vegetables in it.

"Tell Bunny I thank him, and will never set foot in the Warren to so as much freeze his lake as long as I live." Jamie chuckled a little.

"Just eat your lunch dear." He nodded and ate it with gusto. Once Jack was done Jamie cleared away the dishes then returned to cuddle. Jack snuggled back, hugging Jamie with all his love. Jamie smiled as he held his love close, the orb was already settled in the nursery and the two inside were sleeping soundly. Jack smiled and dreamt of the two little ones; he could see them through a bond connected to them; he could tell they were ready to get out any day or even hour. Ready the two might be in their own little minds, it would still be a month or so before they'd emerge. Jack smiled at the twins in his sleep, so adorable. Jamie kept an eye on the orb as the days passed, like Roxas before them, the two had minds of their own and loved to roll about into mischief. Jack gasped as they headed towards the window using the blanket as a roll away when they some how learned to float.

"OI! JAMIE! WINDOW!!" Jamie shut the window, fast.

"And just where do you think you are off to you little rascals?" They just giggled in response over the bond as they floated and rolled about in the blanket. Jack giggled.

"Alright you little monkeys, time for bed." He said as he hugged the orb close to him and went to sleep himself on the couch, or pretended to. Jamie watched as Callie, and her twin brother Michell, squirmed about a moment in protest in the orb before settling down again and falling asleep once more. Jack chuckled quietly.

"God, I can't believe I carried children in here for four months and women have to carry them longer in there. I would have been insane by that time!"

"Well, human women yes. Nine months... but you know human babies don't grow as fast as spirit babies... and definitely not as fast as demon babies I wager... and being at least half and half... it's not a wonder they grew so fast." Jack nodded.

"Of course." It was then there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be."

"I'll get see." Jamie went to the door. Merix was blushing like mad as he wasn't sure Roxas’ parents would react to well this news.

"Roxas, Merix; good timing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was just thinking about calling you two over to see the orb's new little arrivals."

"A-arrivals?? As in more than one?" Roxas asked as Jamie moved to let them in. Merix gasped at the very large orb. Jack was still holed up in the house for rest, more than anything Bunny wanted him to rest to recover. Roxas went over to Jack first, gently hugging him before looking at the orb in silent awe. Jack nuzzled Roxas before doing so to Merix as well. Merix looked in awe at his love’s brothers... or brother and sister or sisters... who knew? though Jack and Jamie had figured they were probably one of each.

"Two... I ... never thought that was possible honestly. Ah... speaking of which..." Roxas looked over at his mate then back at his dads.

"Merix and I have decided to get married... and have a kid of our own." Jack gasped.

"Oh my gosh, yes!!" Jack snickered.

"You owe me a hundred Jamie." It was a bet between them, if Roxas and Merix would get married and have a kid in a year; Jack bet they would while Jamie bet in a few years they would. Jamie shook his head at the baffled looks.

"We'll discuss this later dear." He turned back to the two before it could sink in.

"We're happy for you both. It will be good to have our children play together, after they reach the right age of course." Roxas nodded with a smile; Merix smiled nuzzling his mate.

"Why not stay for lunch you two?" Roxas smiled as he looked at his mate. Jack pouted when Jamie forced him to sit down; he was trying to make lunch at the time.

"You just got them out today. You can make lunch tomorrow okay? I'll cook until tomorrow. Just relax dear. Not often I get to spoil you." He said softly with a kiss to Jack's cheek as he gently pushed him from the kitchen. Jack groaned in annoyance and sighed, that is that until Jamie basically froze him to the couch.

"HEY!" Roxas and Merix giggled in response.

"So what are their names?"

"Well THAT depends on gender. Have you two considered names?"

"Not yet." Merix blushed.

"I had an idea of one, but I'll save it for later." Jack smiled.

"There's always Caden and Jake."

"We've been discussing it back and forth since your young siblings decided to have a somba or something inside your father."

"Ah... speaking of that... er... I decided to take the same route." Jamie raised an eyebrow at Roxas at this news. Merix blushed harder as Jack’s eyes widened.

"Roxas, you realize what your doing right? Trust me it's no picnic with them in there but it's the most wonderful thing ever to experience as well as a very painful experience." Roxas nodded.

"Bunny told me the same things he told you, but... it's something I've been wanting to do for a while." Jamie chuckled a little.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell Merix ahead of time did you?" Roxas grinned and shook his head. Merix was blushing crimson so much so that his ears were cherry red.

"Ah huh... I can definitely tell." Merix squealed and ran into the other room. Roxas and Jamie chuckled.

"Easily flustered when he's not on his cycle isn't he?" Roxas just nodded. Jack smiled at that.

"Just like me and you, Jamie." Jamie raised an eyebrow at that.

"I dunno about that.... but similar, yes." Jack snickered.

"Now can you please let me off of here!" He gestured to the ice that would never melt and had stuck him to the couch.

"Only if you promise to listen. Much as I love ya, you're very stubborn sometimes Jack Frost."

"Yes and you are too sometimes Jamie Bennett Frost!” Jamie leaned down, pausing inches away.

"Only when I have to be." He brushed his lips along Jack's in a brief, feather light, loving kiss. Jack’s face was blueberry from it and he babbled nonsense for a couple minutes before shaking his head and getting his senses back. Roxas giggled. Jamie released Jack from his "prison" with the small smile; pleased he still had that effect on his love after all these years. The orb milled about aimlessly in the confines of the nursery; Jamie had made sure of that. Then it decided to shock Jamie like a ball of palmas when he checked up on it.

"Ow! What the-?!" It continued shocking him, inside the babies would all but giggle, if they could voice it. They voiced it over the bond, the deep one Jack shared with both of them.

"Aww, they're laughing."

"Ow... apparently they think this is funny. Cut it out!" The orb floated under Jamie, shocking him more.

"Oh God they love to do it, Jamie, better run." Jamie shoved the orb from him and locked the nursery behind him... apparently he wasn't going to be the favorite around here...

"Aww, Jamie they were just playing around." Jack snickered.

"Yeah... well that HURT... I don't mind them playing, but not when it hurts like that."

"Oh come on Jamie they’re just excited is all." They were crying now their fun destroyed for the moment and bumping one wall.

"Aww... Jamie they're sad now." Jamie sighed.

"Well, they'll just have to learn that hurting others shouldn't be a form of fun and that there are consequences to it. I know they're just babies, but I'm not going to go into the nursery just to get zapped by our children." Jack chuckled a moment, then a thought occurred to him.

"Oh crap, they are demon babies.... remember Roxas’ power is still within me; meaning he is now old enough to have those."

"My what?" Roxas seemed confused.

"You might want to return that hun before you take on the responsibility of the twins' power.”

"Of course. Roxas, when you were young you were a wild child for sure, and now you can have your demon powers back now that you’re more responsible; enough to use them." Jack snickered and cut Roxas’ palm, holding his own cut palm to his; Jack’s blood and his power seeped into him, it coursed through Roxas now as it had when he was but an infant.

"There. Now you can do everything I can do."

"Nice... but does that include the mood swings too?" Roxas asked as the power hummed beneath his skin. Jack blushed.

"Probably I don’t know. Even if Jamie has my alpha prowess... doesn't mean really anything." Roxas raised an eyebrow at that, but Jamie had gotten used to having the... foreign feelings. It had been an uphill battle and still was sometimes.

"Alright now to get the twins’ power before they set our home on fire... maybe." Jack sighed as the bubble slammed into his chest, sparking with energy; fire, lightning and the room was snowed in too.

"Okay you two, time to de-energize you.” Before he could do so though they took off to hide; they didn't want that.

"JAMIE THEY'RE RUNNING- I MEAN FLYING!! AWAY!" Jamie called upon the wind to send the orb back into the house again. The two weren't getting away.

"I'd help if I didn't think they might zap me and hurt my kid." Roxas said, eyeing the orb that had hit one wall. They bounced about as Jack chased them down.

"HAHA! NOPE! NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU TWO!!" Jack shrieked in pain as their power seemed a bit stronger than he’d thought as they struck him with lightning.

"J-Jamie am I alive... or dead I mean." His smoking hair flat out black and sprayed out; as if being shocked wasn't enough his wings were on fire.

"St-strong little guys aren't they?" Jamie put out the flames.

"Yeah. They are... let's tag team them..." Jamie helped Jack to his feet while Roxas sort of cowered on the other side of the living room, watching with wide eyes. The orb zig zagged shooting lightning, wind, and snow; Jack fought back with equal power but it was proving difficult cause the twins had very good control much like Roxas had at their age. Jamie deflected the lightning and managed to deflect enough back at the orb to temporarily paralyze it.

"Now!" Jack grabbed the orb, holding it as it struggled, even if it was paralyzed.

"This is gonna hurt me more than you kiddos." The power was soon sucked from them, a white aura surrounded Jack then a black one that soon faded.

"Ooh, we may have a full demon in here."

"What are the odds of that?" Jamie asked, looking at the orb in something of concern. Jack shook as he grew some new parts; longer horns and his teeth grew much longer.

"W-Well adding that power furthered my change." He growled.

"Oh well, but I think we should watch that one in particular; full demons growing up don't have very easy life in changing... and growing up they're very violent too."

"That's what worries me." Jamie said. Jack shook, wincing.

"Jamie their power is strong and it's kind of trying its best to override me." Jamie went over to Jack and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, quelling one of the two immediately just at the touch. Jack shook and calmed down, holding the orb close to him. Jamie put one hand on the orb, exerting the influence of the alpha power he'd accidentally stole over the orb; but was careful not to allow it free reign. Jack was only in pain because his body ached from the chase; Jamie did what he could about that, but there's not too much he could do. Roxas watched in wide-eyed silence. Jack smiled.

"Kiddo trust me, you were much worse on the first time of using the powers; this is nothing." Jamie nodded.

"Yeah... but it was a good thing too at the same time." Jack nodded, he could feel the twins pouting.

"Aww, no pouty faces in there you two; you pushed the envelope trying to shock us and kill us with power. You won't get it back until you show your responsability at the ripe old age of 1900 years."

"2000 if they misbehave." Roxas tilted his head at that, watching. Wondering if he and Merix would have to face this... speaking of which... was his mate going to come out of the bathroom any time soon? Merix was still quite embarrassed for what he’d just done but was not coming out, out of embarrassment.

 _Love?_ Roxas was apparently going to have to coax him out....

"NO! Don’t even try it Roxy, not gonna work!"

_Come on, you don't really have a reason to be embarrassed and you have to come out some time... you're not going to live in that bathroom._

"Maybe I will!" He replied back but sighed and the door opened.

"I’m scared." Roxas moved over to him.

"It's okay to be scared. It happens to the best of us." He slipped his arms around Merix and nuzzled him. Merix held Roxas.

"T-that's not what I’m scared about... what if I-I'm a bad father? What if I can't take care of our child? What if he or she doesn't like me!?" He cried.

"You won't be a bad father. You're too nice for that and a child always loves their parents.... even if they sometimes don't always agree with them. After all, you didn't always agree with your parents, but you still loved them, do you remember that love?" Merix gasped, remembering how the two families had been at war when he and Roxas had been young. Neither had agreed about it and had gone against their parents’ wishes to see one another, forming the fledgling friendship that grew to the bond it was now.

"S-Soo true." He nuzzled Roxas before wrapping his right arm around his middle, rubbing the spot the child was growing. Roxas smiled.

"When the time comes, you'll be a great father. I'm sure of it." Jack smiled at the two.

"Oh you two really need to stay for the week." Jack was already ready to prepare a room for Roxas and Merix; the orb senselessly knocked into Jamie's leg, milling into things and knocking over a vase though that made Jack a wee bit concerned.

"Alright, maybe you can give us some pointers." Roxas said with a smile.

"Of course you got so much to learn." Jack smiled. It was going to be a long road for Roxas and Merix, but with the help of their parents; they knew they could do it. Hadn't they done the impossible after all? They had brought peace to their families when they themselves had been just infants and now the two families were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story ends. I hope that those of you who have been along for the ride have enjoyed this as much as I and my companion did in writing this. This isn't the end of adventures for Jack and Jamie though, there are others I have put here as well for you to enjoy. Check 'em out! Some are co-ops with Jack while others are purely written by me. Hope to see you there!


End file.
